Une aide inattendue
by Fred01
Summary: Une nouvelle perosnne fait interruption parmi els G-boys entraîannt bien des changements. Fic finie désolé de vous avoir tant fait attendre.
1. la rencontre

Une aide inattendue

Chapitre 1

Auteur : Fred (augerfredo@aol.com)

Déclarations : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement enfin bon c'est pas sur que je vous les rend surtout Heero et Quatrounet !

Petit bla-bla de l'auteur : Bon voilà ma toute première fic sur Gundam Wing rassurez-vous c'est pas ma toute première fic çà devrait être seulement un demi massacre lol ! Allez Place à l'histoire !

***********************************************************************************************

Quatre : Tout le monde à table c'est prêt !!

         On entendit et vit une demie seconde après une fusée tressée atteindre la cuisine à une vitesse phénoménale et s'asseoir super rapidement à sa place.

Duo ß the fusée : Quatrounet çà sent super bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ??????????????? 

Quatre : Des pâtes à la carbonnara comme tu les aime mais patiente un peu Duo il faut quand même attendre les autres. Je vais sortir le plat du four. Ne fais pas de conneries. Surtout ne touche pas au gâteau surtout pas !!!!! *regard-super-de-la-mort-qui-tue-emprunter-à-Heero-Yui !*

D : Mais non !!

         Après le petit empâte avait-il disparu dans la cuisine que Duo s'approcha dangereusement du gâteau déjà sorti du four. Il se ravisa vite fait lorsqu'il entendit un bruit très familier de sabre que l'on enlève de son étui. Duo se jeta alors au cou du chinois.

D : Wuffy !!!!!!!!!

Wuffei: C'est Wuffei Maxwell W-U-F-F-E-I !!! Et lâche tout de suite que je décapite!

D : Mais oui ! Moi aussi je t'aime Fei-Fei !! Il lui plante un gros bisou sur la joue.

W : MAXWELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

         Les deux Ice-man, j'ai nommé Heero et Trowa évitèrent les 2boules de feu et s'assiérent tranquillement à la table. Quatre arriva avec le plat de pâtes carbonara lorsque la fusée Duo trop occupée à se moquer du chinois et a évité ses coups lui rentra dedans. Le plat de pâtes pleines de crème vola à travers la pièce en renversant à terre son contenu faisant glisser Wuffei qui s'éclata 2mètres plus loin la figure dans le gâteau. Le natté quant à lui explosa de rire en voyant le chinois, le visage plein de morceaux de gâteaux, de pâtes et de crème.

D : Ah ah ah !! Trop excellent ton masque Wu-wu ! Je savais pas qu'on faisait des masques pour enlever ton air rochon ?

W : Maxwell tu vas me le payer !

Q : NON MAIS C'EST PAS FINI  A LA FIN !!! J'AI EST PLUS QUE MARRE J'AI PASSER PRESQUE TOUTE MON APRES-MIDI A FAIRE A MANGER ET VOUS LA SEULE CHOSE QUE VOUS FAÎTES C'EST DE VOUS CHAMAILLER ENCORE ET ENCORE SANS MÊME VOUS EXCUSEZ !!!

         Toute le monde était étonné sauf peut-être Heero qui lui bah il a son masque de soldat parfait, d'habitude Quatre ce petit ange blond était toujours calme même face au tressé. C'est vrai que cette fois ils y avaient été forts.

D : Mais euh Quatre ? Çà ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

Q : Rah j'en ai marre !

         Le blondinet se précipita vers l'entrée, attrapa le premier manteau qui lui tombait sous la main (celui de Trowa) et sortit en trombe d'une de ses villas qu'ils occupaient pour de petites vacances après avoir effectuer de nombreuses missions les unes à la suite des autres. Duo lui resta au même endroit toujours aussi stupéfait. Quatre s'était énervé ? Lui qui est toujours d'un calme exemplaire… Il détourna son regard de la porte et se retourna. Il vit alors la salle à moitié recouverte de pâtes et de crème. *Roh quel gâchis* Il vit aussi plein de traces blanches sur le sol, ses traces quand il avait foncé dans Quatre et qu'il avait continué à courir. Puis il vit le gâteau enfin plutôt ce qu'il restait de ce pauvre gâteau à l'ananas on y voyait parfaitement la trace du visage du chinois. A cette pensée, l'américain parcourut la pièce du regard et finit pas tomber sur le visage de celui-ci. Il manqua de pouffer de rire encore une voix mais il croisa le regard de glace d'Heero et par la même occasion celui de Trowa. Il décida de se calmer. Les remords le prirent, il se sentit de plus en plus coupable et très mal pour Quatre.

T : Bravo vous deux ! (O.O Ouahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Trowa qui cause !!! Miracle !) Wuffei va tout de suite te nettoyer et toi Duo va tout de suite dans ta chambre tu as déjà assez fait de conneries pour aujourd'hui.

D : Mais euh j'suis plus un gamin !!

T : Si exactement c'est tout ce que tu es ! Alors file tout de suite dans ta chambre !

D : Mais j'ai faim moi !

T : Ce sera ta punition tant pis pour toi tu n'avais car faire plus attention, va réfléchir un peu à la conséquence de tes actes et maintenant file avant que moi aussi je m'énerve !

         Voyant le français qui me rigolait pas du tout (Bah ouais faut pas rêver non plus il parle mais rigoler c'est pas encore pour tout de suite !) le baka natté monta dans sa chambre en boudant, en marmonnant, en grognant et faisant plein d'autres bruits montrant son mécontentement. Il passa devant la chambre qu'occupait son meilleur ami en marquant une pause. Il sentit sa poitrine et surtout son cœur se resserrer tout d'un coup en voyant par la porte entrouverte le lit de Quatre vide. Il repensa à son meilleur ami dehors enragé à cause de ses bêtises. Il continua dans le couloir, entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit en silence (pour une fois).

         Pendant ce temps, Trowa, Heero et Wuffei (propre) réparaient les dégâts causés par la tornade tressée.

W : Il faudrait peut-être partir à la recherche de Quatre, il était quand même très furax.

H : Hn (enclenchement du décodeur : « Non il avait besoin de prendre l'air, c'est un pilote au moindre pépin il s'aura se défendre et comme il fait déjà nuit je pense qu'il rentrera bientôt. ».)

         Trowa acquiesça, ils finirent de tout nettoyer et firent réchauffer les restes d'un autre repas. Ils mangèrent en silence. Wuffei débarrassa et fit la vaisselle pendant que Trowa se mettait devant la télé et qu'Heero recommençait à pianoter sur son cher et précieux pc. Wuffei finit ses corvées et partit s'occuper de son arme favorite, son précieux sabre. (Et Duo lui qu'est-ce qu'il a de précieux ? SA LANGUE !! mdr bon allez j'arrête de dire des connerie et je continue).

         Alors que tout les autres étaient dans la villa, l'ange se calma peu à peu pour se rendre compte qu'il avait couru s'en s'arrêter pendant 10min la rage et la colère guidant ses pas. Il se retrouva donc en plein centre ville vêtu d'un pantalon large, d'un chemisier blanc entrouvert et il tenait encore dans sa main le manteau qu'il avait emporté dans sa fureur. Il remarqua que ce n'était pas le sien mais celui du français qui était bien trop grand pour lui. *Et pis zut je n'ai pas froid mais bon vaut mieux que je le garde quand même ce n'est pas à moi.* Le jeune homme continua à déambuler dans le centre ville toujours plongé dans ses pensées. 

Soudain alors qu'il passait près d'une impasse un cri déchira le silence qui régnait dans les rues sombres. Quatre se tourna rapidement vers l'origine du cri, l'impasse sombre qu'il venait juste de dépasser. Il revient sur ses pas et vit une jeune fille qui courait poursuivit par 4 ou 5 hommes qui eux zigzaguait un peu dangereusement montrant que leur cota d'alcool pour la soirée avait été largement dépassé. Leur état étant sur dû aux verres d'alcool bus dans la soirée. Soudain, l'autre d'eux qui semblait en meilleure forme que les autres rattrapa la jeune fille et la planqua contre le mur. Les autres arrivèrent assez rapidement un peu essoufflé et les encerclèrent. La jeune fille essaya de se débattre mais une main lui agrippa les poignets et le jeune homme commença à la forcer à avancer en la traînant à moitié derrière lui. Quatre encore assez colérique vit sa fureur ré augmenter en flèche en voyant comment ces jeunes hommes traitaient et traînaient par la même occasion la jeune femme de force. L'ex-ange blond sentit son corps se faire envahir par une rage et se fut encore pire lorsqu'il aperçut la tenue des hommes. Des Ozies ! CE fut presque un nouveau déclic! Le jeune homme se lança totalement envahir par cette rage et cette colère mélangés  (Arg il fait peur quand il veut Quatrounet ! Attention power-rangers rouge !!!! oups non là c'est plutôt l'ange qui se transforme en démon ! Aie faut que j'arrête les dessins animés moi ! Et imaginez cette scène avec un Quatrounet entouré par une aura de puissance sur une musique style evanescence…) 

         Le blondinet (j'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère avec une de mes expressions débiles lol) s'avança vers les hommes qui avaient re-bloquer la jeune fille contre le mur. Celle-ci ne cessait de se débattre contre ses agresseurs contre le mur. L'un d'eux tourna la tête et aperçut le petit démon. Il se retourna complètement vers lui.

Homme : EH ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes le blondinet ? Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Autre homme : Eh du calme…

         L'autre homme s'avança vers le pilote gundam et avança son visage près du sien.

Autre homme : Tu es très mignon tu sais tu pourrais venir t'amuser avec nous…

         L'homme empestait l'alcool à plein nez cela ré pulsa encore plus le jeune garçon qui déjà particulièrement énervé voyant que les hommes essayaient d'aller plus loin avec la jeune fille. Frappa l'homme qui était à présent à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il lui flanqua un puissant coup de poing d'une force que l'on aurait jamais pu estimer au premier coup d'œil en voyant ce jeune homme qui semblait aussi pur qu'un ange. L'homme vola sur plusieurs mètres et atterri sur un de ses compagnons ils s'écroulèrent tout deux à terre. Deux hommes, les plus costauds, lui foncèrent dessus la tête la première. Le jeune arabe les évita avec une souplesse particulière en infligeant un coup fatal derrière la nuque d'un des hommes puis se précipita vers l'autre a une rapidité fulgurante. Il s'approcha très près de celui-ci, son visage très près de l'ozie qui paraissait particulièrement effrayer par cet ange devenu démon en un rien de temps. L'arabe lui envoya un puissant coup de genoux, puis lui décrocha la mâchoire enfin ayant marre de se salir les mains. Il sortit un revolver du manteau du français acheva l'homme à terre et tuant le dernier homme qui était comme pétrifié sur la jeune fille. 

         Celle-ci ne bougea pas lorsque son agresseur s'écrasa à terre mort. Quatre reprit peu à peu ses esprits et regarda autour de lui, il remarqua les cadavres et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait tué toutes ses personnes sur un simple excès de fureur ! Il aperçut alors la jeune fille pétrifiée contre le mur. C'est à ce moment qu'il la détailla plus précisément. La jeune fille devait avoir son âge, dans les 15ans, elle avait des cheveux assez longs bruns qui lui descendaient en dessous des épaules, elle était assez petite 1m59 environ, elle portait sur elle un chemisier blanc légèrement entrouvert en haut et un jupe en jean qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux dévoilant ces fines jambes. L'arabe s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune fille, il remarqua alors sa peau assez pâle montrant qu'elle était française et il vit alors ses yeux, d'un bleu-vert plutôt envoûtant mais à cet instant la jeune fille recula un peu plus contre le mur ses magnifiques yeux remplis d'effroi, de crainte et aussi d'incompréhension mélangés. Le petit arabe s'en alarma aussitôt, il avait choqué la jeune fille et lui inspirait à présent la crainte. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle était.

Q : Excuse je suis désolé je me suis laissé emporter … je suis désolé … je ne savais plus ce que je faisais…

         Le regard de la jeune fille s'adoucit un peu aux paroles de l'adolescent de son âge.

Jeune fille : Tu n'as rien à te reprocher je te remercie sincèrement de m'avoir sauvée … sans toi ses hommes m'auraient sur ment …

         Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent automatiquement de larmes et elle frissonna de tout son être. L'empâte remarqua alors la détresse qui envahissait la jeune fille. Il prit le manteau qu'il avait déposé sur le sol auparavant et le posa doucement sur le dos de la jeune fille qui releva lentement ses yeux.

Q : Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien à présent où habites-tu ? Je vais te raccompagner.

         A ce moment, l'adolescente faiblit et s'évanouit dans les bras de l'arabe qui s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras comme il aurait fait avec une jeune mariée. Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne risquait pas de glisser il repartit à la villa (j'adore ce mot !) son précieux colis dans les bras.

         Le jeune homme refit donc tout le chemin en sens inverse, évitant soigneusement les ruelles sombres il avait fait assez de mauvaises rencontres pour ce soir il posa son regard sur le visage de la jeune fille endormit et rougit un peu. Il n'avait pas fait que des mauvaises rencontres…  Il secoua rapidement cette pensée de sa tête et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille pour voir comment elle allait. Il retira sa main vivement, la jeune fille était brûlante de fièvre, elle transpirait de plus en plus dans ses bras il se rappela des conseils de Sally et enveloppa un peu plus dans le manteau de son compagnon d'arme pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Il rentra en vitesse à la planque en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop secouer le précieux fardeau qu'il tenait entre les bras.

         A peine 5minutes après, le jeune empâte entra en trombe dans la gigantesque demeure qu'ils avaient pour l'instant. Il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui ce qui fit sursauter le japonais et le français qui s'étaient tout deux endormis sur le canapé devant un vieux film qui passait encore et encore sur le canal. Le jeune homme ne fit pas tellement attention aux garçons et partit rapidement dans sa chambre la jeune fille toujours dans les bras. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied et déposa la jeune fille (rah c long à écrire vivement qu'on fasse les présentations !) sur son grand lit soit disant 2places mais qui pouvait contenir aisément 3 ou 4personnes. Bref, le jeune empâte la déposa doucement et avec mille précautions sur le lit tout en prenant bien soin de lui laisser le manteau sur elle. Il sortit en trombe de la chambre et partit rapidement dans la salle de bain.

         En chemin, il manqua de percuter Trowa et Heero inquiets (bah ouais enfin pour Hee-chan faut regarder au microscope électronique ! Ouah j'ai retenu quelque chose vive les cours de SVT !! mdr pour une fois que je suis en cours !) d'avoir vu leur ami se transformer en tornade blonde.    

T : Eh Quatre çà va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

         Ils remarquèrent par la porte grande ouverte la jeune fille allongée sur le lit. 

T : Et elle c'est qui ? Mais elle est blessée ! 

         En effet, Quatre était tellement inquiet pour la fièvre de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que celle-ci fût blessée au bras. Quatre prit alors les opérations en main, il ordonna au français d'aller chercher des bandages et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour désinfecter. Heero fit pression d'avec sa chemise, sur la blessure de la jeune fille inconsciente, qu'il venait d'enlever ('tainnnnnnnnnnn Heero torse nu !!!!!!!!!!! Veux voir !!! Ze veuxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !). Pendant ce temps, l'arabe lui rafraîchissait l'évanouie en lui mettant une compresse fraîche sur le front. Ensuite, il entreprit de vérifier que la fille ne portait aucune autre blessure (OoO QUATRE !! voyons t'a pas honte n'en profite pas non plus !! Comment oses-tu ? Q : Bah koa c'est toi l'auteur ! Fred : Ah ouais c'est vrai !! ^__^). Il préféra enlever le chemisier de la jeune fille à présent taché de sang. Quatre rougit légèrement à la vue de la jeune fille en soutien-gorge mais se reprit rapidement lorsque Trowa fit irruption dans la pièce et l'arabe se rappela ses devoirs.

         Le jeune empâte désinfecta le bras de la jeune fille et banda soigneusement la blessure. Il prit une de ses grands tee-shirts et l'enfila à la jeune fille. Il déposa une grande chemise au pied du lit. Il irait chercher le lendemain des habits plus convenable. Il la mit dans les draps soyeux puis sortit en compagnie de ses 2 compagnons de la pièce laissant la princesse endormie. Les 3 pilotes se rendirent dans le salon.

H : Bon Quatre tu nous doit quelques explications…

Q : J'étais tellement énervé que je suis parti dans le centre ville et je suis arrivé devant une ruelle sombre et c'est là que j'ai vu cette jeune fille se faire agresser par plusieurs hommes ivres d'Oz. J'étais assez énervé et je les ai tous tués. Puis j'ai ramené cette jeune fille lorsqu'elle s'est évanouie. 

Bon je suis désolé mais je suis fatigué je vais m'installer un matelas à côté d'elle pour veiller qu'elle dorme bien cette nuit et qu'elle nous fasse pas une crise.

T : C'est bon Quatre va te reposer tu sais où nous trouver en cas de pépin…

Q : Merci bonne nuit à tout les deux !

H : Hn. (traduc : « bonne nuit »)

         Le jeune arabe sourit et se rendit à l'étage. Il entra doucement dans sa chambre, s'approcha du lit et constata avec soulagement que la fièvre était passée. Il regarda encore l'ange endormi paisiblement puis se mit en caleçon pour dormir. Il s'installa sur le matelas qu'il avait préparé un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir intervenir au moindre bruit ou truc qui clocherait. Le petit arabe s'installa sous sa couette et sa cala confortablement dans l'oreiller. Il finit par s'endormir en entendant le souffle régulier et paisible de celle qui occupait son lit.

(À suivre…)

Ouais j'suis contenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee j'ai fais long pour mon 1e chapitre je suis fière bon reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!! Si you plait !!      


	2. réhabilitation

Une aide inattendue

Chapitre 2

Auteur : Fred (augerfredo@aol.com)

Déclarations : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement enfin bon c'est pas sur que je vous les rend surtout Heero et Quatrounet !

Petit bla-bla de l'auteur : Allez chapitre 2 !! Je pouvais pas tenir j'espère que mon chapitre 1 va bientôt être sur le site !!!!!!!!!!! J'ai hâte !!!! Allez à la suite ! Et un grand merci à Zahne qui m'a donné un super prénom ! Ze t'adore !

***********************************************************************************************

            Quatre ouvrit les yeux lentement et s'étira de tout son long. Il se tourna un peu sur le côté et se retrouva face à face avec … le plancher. Mais que faisait-il par terre ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son lit ? Puis tout d'un coup tout lui revint en mémoire. La jeune fille ! Il se releva lentement et plissa les yeux. Il s'habitua un peu à la pénombre de la pièce et constata que la princesse dormait encore. Il sortit sans bruits de sa chambre laissant l'ange dormir. 

            Le petit Arabe descendit l'escalier encore tout ensomnolé. Il arriva dans la cuisine où il aperçut Trowa devant sa tasse de café et son croissant, Heero lui buvait son chocolat d'une main  pianotant de l'autre sur son pc (Fred : saloperie de pc !!!!), Wuffei lui finissait son pain au chocolat puis partit débarrasser son bol. Quant à Duo il engloutissait à une vitesse hallucinante ses 10 croissants, 10pains au chocolat et 10 pains aux raisins. 

            A l'arrivée de son meilleur ami, Duo se leva finissant la moitié de ses pâtisseries puis sauta sur Quatrounet, qui avait fini de descendre les marches. Mais l'ange blond, encore mal réveillé bascula et se retrouva allongé sur un canapé, qui se trouvait derrière lui, un Duo tout sourire assis sur son ventre.

D : Quatre-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ze suis désoléééééééééééééééééééééééé

Q : Hein euh quoi ? Duo bouges-toi de là tu m'écrases !!!!!!!!!

D : J'ai eu peur pour toi !! Ze suis désolé ze voulais pas te mettre en colère … Tu me pardonnes ?

            Regard à la Duo mode Chibies avec la lèvre inférieur qui tremblote… (IMPOSSIBLE de résister !) Quatre émergea enfin totalement et vit la mine de son ami.*arg c impossible de lui résister !*

Q : C'est bon je te pardonne…

D : Mirchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

            Duo manqua d'étouffer son ami en le serrant très fort dans ses bras, lui planta un énorme bisou sur la joue puis se releva un énorme sourire sur les lèvres et regagna sa place en sautillant. 

Q : Et !! Doucement tu vas finir par la réveiller ?

D : La réveiller ? De qui tu parles ? Wuffinette est déjà réveillé !

            Alors une course poursuite s'engagea entre l'Américain mort de rire poursuivit par un Chinois armé … d'une cuillère en bois ce qui redoubla les rires du natté. 

D : Bah alors Wuffinette ? On retrouve plus son sabre ? Dis donc çà se volatilise si vite que çà les armes chinoises ?

W : MAXWELL !!! C'est Wuffei !!! Je ne suis pas une fille et rend-moi mon sabre !!! 

D : Mais oui moi aussi je t'aime, t'es super avec ta cuillère en bois çà renforce encore plus ton côté efféminé ! 

W : MAXWELL !! Espèce de baka natté !

            Le Chinois lança la cuillère en bois, l'Américain l'évita avec aisance et celle-ci se bloqua un peu plus loin dans les airs vers la moitié des escaliers. Duo pilla net en esquivant l'asiatique qui lui alla s'écraser sur Trowa. Il retrouva sur les genoux du français. Le Chinois rougit violemment et sauta rapidement au sol. Duo lui fixait la cuillère et finit par se rendre compte (c'est pas trop tôt !) qu'elle se trouvait dans la main d'une jeune fille. Celle-ci finit de descendre les marches se frottant les yeux de sa main libre. 

Jeune fille encore mal réveillée : C'est qui qui crie comme ça dès le matin ? Et j'suis où ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, pour qu'on me lance des cuillères dans la figure dès le matin, je vous ai rien fait… Et z'êtes qui en plus ? Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? 

D : Quatrounet !! Tu nous as ramené une fille ????? C'est qui ? Tu n'as encore rien fait avec au moins ?????????

Q : Doucement Duo c'est juste une jeune fille que j'ai ramenée hier parce qu'elle était … mala…

            Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune empathe se précipita sur la jeune fille lui mettant une main sur le front.

Q : Fallait pas te lever, tu as encore de la fièvre !

Jeune fille : Ah euh mais je te reconnais t'es le garçon d'hier soir ! Mais euh non j'suis pas malade çà va bien !

            Trowa avait un micro sourire, Wuffei lui était encore tout troublé d'avoir atterri sur les genoux du français, Heero, toujours conforme à lui-même, garda un visage impassible et Duo fixa la jeune fille un grand sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

JF : Et mais qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme çà !

D : Moi rien *big sourire* C'est juste qu'on a pas l'habitude de voir des filles se trimballer à moitié nue ici…

            En effet, la jeune fille portait sur elle la chemise de Quatre qui lui arrivait à mi-fesses avec sa culotte.

JF : Et mais çà va pas de me reluquer comme çà !  Espèce de pervers !

            Elle fit un mouvement brusque pour échapper au regard du natté en essayant de retourner se planquer dans la chambre enfin de retrouver sa jupe. Mais tout d'un coup, sa tête se mit à tourner et la jeune fille se mit à tituber. Alors qu'elle tombait à la renverse, l'Arabe se précipita et rattrapa de justesse la jeune fille. Il lui passa ensuite un bras sous les genoux la soulevant du sol avec une certaine aisance. La jeune fille se cramponna au garçon.

JF : Et !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !!! Pose-moi tout de suite !!!!!!!!!!

Q : Je te remets au lit, tu dois te reposer, je vais t'apporter un petit-déjeuner mais interdiction de quitter le lit !!

JF : Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?

Q : Tu ne peux pas partir dans cet état ! Tu pourrais retomber sur des hommes mal intentionnés comme hier soir. 

            La jeune fille trembla violemment dans les bras du jeune empathe qui resserra sa prise sur la jeune fille. 

H : Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir comment tu t'appelles ?

D : Ouahhhhhhhhhhhhh Hee-chan t'a fais une phrase sujet+verbe+compléments !!! Tu te rends compte…

            Il reçut un coup sur le crâne, ce qui le calma quelque peu puisqu'il se mit à bouder, tournant le dos au Japonais. Trowa sourit et Wuffei quant à lui regardait la jeune fille dans les bras du petit blond.

JF : Je m'appelle Mébae…

Q : C'est bon laissons la tranquille, elle a besoin de repos. Heero tu lui poseras les autres questions tout à l'heure pour l'instant elle a besoin de repos.

            Voyant l'air de son ami, le Japonais acquiesça il n'avait jamais vu l'Arabe aussi protecteur. Ice-man en souriait même intérieurement (désolé je peux pas faire de miracles ! Enfin pas pour l'instant ^__^). La jeune fille murmura un faible merci, sentant sa fièvre remontée, elle s'appuya encore plus dans les bras du jeune homme la tête reposée sur son torse. Duo fit un méga sourire banane, mais ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant le regard que lui laissait le Français et le Chinois. Regard qui promettait bien des souffrances à la moindre parole. 

L'Américain replongea donc son nez dans ses viennoiseries restantes et son bol de chocolat plus très chaud. Quatre lui monta rapidement les escaliers son colis dans les bras. Il déposa Mébae dans le lit et la recouvrit pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Il alla chercher une compresse d'eau fraîche, qu'il posa sur le front de la jeune fille. Les tremblements de celle-ci se calmèrent lentement montrant que les soins de Quatre étaient efficaces. 

Q : Bon reposes-toi, je vais te chercher de quoi grignoter…

M : Pourquoi ?

            La voix de la jeune fille se faisait tremblante presque suppliante, elle semblait lointaine.

M : Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes de moi ? Je t'inspire tant de pitié ? *ça ne peut être que ça, personne ne sait jamais intéressé à moi à part pour mon physique…*

            Le petit arabe regarda la jeune fille déboussolée, il ressentait sa souffrance et son dégoût d'elle-même. 

Q : Ehhhhhhhhh ! Bien sûr que non ! Ne pense surtout pas à çà ! C'est totalement faux !

M : *En plus je l'inquiète, il faut que j'arrête ça! Il ne faut pas déprimé ça ne fait que faire du mal à mon entourage…*

            Mébae se retourna et fixa Quatre. Elle lui fit un faible sourire.

M : Désolé Quatre çà va c'est juste que je suis fatiguée… *grognement de ventre* Et euh j'ai un petit peu faim…

            Le petit empathe n'était pas convaincu mais bon, il préféra ne pas brusquer la jeune fille alors qu'elle était malade et venait juste d'arriver. Il lui rendit son sourire.

Q : Je vais te préparer un super petit-déjeuner !

            Il partit en trombe de l'escalier et arriva dans la cuisine. Il réussit à sauver 2 croissants des mains de l'Américain pendant qu'il faisait chauffer un bol de chocolat bien chaud. Ensuite, il déposa les viennoiseries ainsi que le bol sur un plateau. Il y ajouta 2 tartines de pain qu'il fit griller puis les beurra soigneusement. Il prit le pot de confiture et repartit en vitesse à l'étage. Quatre ralentit l'allure devant la porte et entra doucement. La jeune fille se retourna et sourit au jeune homme. Celui-ci lui déposa le plateau sur les genoux alors qu'elle se mettait en position assise. 

Q : C'est bon tu as besoin d'aide ?

M *qui dévorait déjà le plateau des yeux* : Euh non, merci beaucoup Quatre.

            Le jeune arabe sortit donc de la pièce en ayant préalablement ouvert le volet. La jeune fille se jeta presque sur le plateau. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon … Pendant ce temps, le petit arabe descendit dans le salon rejoignant ses compagnons. Il s'installa sur un des canapés à côté de Duo.

D : Rohhhhhhhhh tu lui as même pas donné le bectée ?

Q : Arggggg ce que tu peux être bête !!!

            Et l'Américain se reçut un coussin dans la figure. Bien sûr cela dégénéra assez vite et l'on vit des coussins volés un peu partout dans le salon la bataille était ouverte entre l'Américain et l'Arabe. Chacun s'amusait à envoyer le plus précisément possible les coussins sur son adversaire en évitant les autres projectiles ennemis. 

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Quatre.

M : Quatre semblait triste quand il est parti j'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait de peine ! Mais ce que tu peux être conne ma pôvre fille *elle se tape la tête* t'a un super mec *mignon en plus* qui s'occupe de toi et tu lui fais de la peine ! Arg je vais aller m'excuser et je vais tâcher de garder le sourire tout le temps ! 

            La jeune fille poussa un peu le plateau sur le côté du lit, se releva et enfila un pantalon que lui avait laissé l'Arabe. Une fois redressée elle lança un regard autour d'elle. La jeune fille fut éblouie par un tel luxe. Le lit était immense on pouvait bien caser 3 personnes sans qu'elles se gênent. Mébae frôla lentement le tissu du bout des doigts. Un léger frisson lui parcouru tout le bras. De la soie, la jeune fille en avait souvent entendu parlé ! Quelle douceur ! Elle avait l'impression d'être une sorte de … princesse. Elle releva la tête la pièce était assez grande, dans un coin l'on pouvait apercevoir un joli bureau parfaitement rangé, légèrement éclairé par la lumière provenant des 2 grandes fenêtres que le propriétaire de la chambre avait ouvert un peu plus tôt. Contre un des murs l'on apercevait une grande armoire et plusieurs autres meubles valant chacun une petite fortune. Un joli papier peint bleu violet animait gaiement la pièce et l'on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs tableaux accrochés ici et là tout au long des murs. La jeune fille ramassa le plateau, ouvrit la porte, jeta un dernier regard dans la chambre pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié et referma celle-ci derrière elle. Elle se retrouva dans un gigantesque couloir comportant plein de portes. *Bon voyons voir quel chemin j'ai pris ce matin ? Arg j'étais totalement dans les vapes… Tiens j'entends du bruit çà doit être par là-bas !* La jeune fille se rendit, le plateau toujours dans les bras, vers la source du boucan. Mébae descendit lentement les marches jusqu'à arriver en bas. Elle identifia alors la source du bruit et sourit. Un peu plus loin dans le grand salon à l'opposé de l'escalier l'on pouvait voir des coussins volés. La jeune fille remarqua Quatre caché derrière un des canapés évitant de justesse un des coussins envoyés par le jeune homme à la natte de tout à l'heure. Celui-ci s'était transformé en machine à lancer les coussins le pôvre petit Arabe ne pouvait qu'attendre que l'Américain soit à court de munitions.

T : Donne-moi ce plateau et fait attention l'endroit n'est pas très sûr, surtout avec Duo. Moi c'est Trowa, le Japonais les cheveux bruns en bataille c'est Heero, le Chinois les cheveux noirs toujours attachés en queue de cheval, Wuffei, et tu as fait la connaissance de notre petit Arabe le petit blondinet Quatre. 

            Mébae sursauta lorsque qu'un jeune homme avec une grande mèche brune lui cachant une partie du visage lui prit le plateau des mains pour le porter dans la cuisine. Duo s'était donc comme ça que s'appelait cette boule de nerfs. Perdue dans ces pensées, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas un coussin que l'Arabe parvint à dévier malheureusement dans la direction de la jeune fille. Lorsque celle-ci releva lentement les yeux et vit le coussin stoppé à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et recula précipitamment se prenant les pieds dans son pantalon trop grand. Elle fut rattrapée par 2 bras musclés qui lui évitèrent de se retrouver fesses à terre. La jeune fille aperçut alors le jeune homme qui avait arrêté le projectile. Celui-ci était assez grand d'à peu près son âge comme tout les autres d'ailleurs, il faisait déjà adulte, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, un corps plutôt fin mais parfaitement musclé et couvert d'un spandex noir et un débardeur vert comme simples vêtements. Mais le plus impressionnant se furent ses yeux, d'un bleu océan qui nous donnait l'impression de quitter terre, mais si seulement ce regard pouvait être moins glacial. La jeune fille imagina quelques instants ce regard avec une petite lueur de vie mais elle revient rapidement à la réalité et fut frappée vraiment par la froideur de ce regard «un océan glacial » se dit-elle. Le jeune homme avait un ordinateur portable dans une main et de l'autre il déposa le coussin sur le fauteuil le plus proche. La jeune fille détourna son regard et bascula légèrement la tête pour voir qui lui avait évité un nouveau bleu. Elle rencontra de grands yeux couleur ébène entourés de quelques mèches noires qui s'échappaient de la queue de cheval du chinois.

W : Les filles, je vous jure incapable de tenir debout !

            La bataille prit fin lorsque Quatre vit la direction prise par son coussin.

Q : ARG !!! Ouf Belle réception merci beaucoup Heero ! *Noté : il s'appelle Heero ^__^*

D : C'est bon Wuffy ! Je crois qu'elle peut à nouveau tenir sur ses pieds ! fit-il une lueur narquoise dans les yeux.

            Le Chinois relâcha rapidement la jeune fille et s'écarta en foudroyant du regard l'américain.

M : Bah dis donc on peut dire que c'est mouvementé ici ! Cà fait à peine une journée que je suis ici et on n'arrête pas d'essayer de m'assommer avec différents objets ! 

Q : Mébae !!!!!!!!!! Je t'avais dit de rester couchée !

M : Mais euh !!!!  C pas drôle je peux rien faire et en plus je ne suis même plus fatiguée !   

            Wuffei qui était un peu plus loin explosa de rire.

D : Bah Wuwu qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

W : C'est W-U-F-F-E-I Maxwell Wuffei! C'est pas possible qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour qu'il m'envoie une onna sosie de l'autre baka !

            La jeune fille se rapprocha du Chinois son visage très près du sien.

M : Eh oh ! Je ne te permets pas ! Je ne suis pas têtue c'est juste que j'aie besoin de me dépenser d'abord !

            Elle approcha encore plus son visage de celui du Chinois sous le regard amusé de Duo et celui jaloux de Quatre. Wuffy rougit violemment sentant la jeune fille presque collée à lui. Au dernier moment, Mébae lui fit une pichenette sur le nez et explosa de rire.

M : Ah ah ah ! Tu aurais du voir ta tête Fei-Fei c'est bien çà ? C'était trop excellent ! T'inquiète pas je vais pas t'embrasser !!

W : Arg au secours qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on me file une onna exactement comme l'autre baka ! Je vais la tuer !!!!!!!!!

            Duo lui manqua lui aussi d'exploser de rire en voyant la jeune fille se moquer de son Fei-fei, il manqua de lancer une de ses répliques quand il entendit le petit Arabe soupirer de soulagement. Son ami était soulagé ? Mais de quoi ? *ampoule qui s'allume à côté de la tête de Duo et l'on voit apparaître le fameux sourire shinigaminesque* 

M : Mais bon merci de m'avoir rattrapée.

            Et la jeune fille lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et hop un wuffy tomato-ketchup ! La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire.

M : T'es trop chou !

D : Ouahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh la déclaration !!! Wuwu pète un coup t'est tout rouge !! 

            Mébae explosa de rire en même temps que l'Américain en voyant l'air ahuri du chinois. 

Q : Je vais préparer le repas…

            Le blondinet partit dans la cuisine.

M : Bah qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

D *avec un grand sourire* : non non je pense pas t'inquiète ça va all…

W : Arg je vais vous tuer !! Je vais vous apprendre à vous foutre de moi !!!! 

M : Mais Wuffy tu t'en prendrais pas à une « onna » non ? *chtit regard de chien battu*

W : Ah euh… mais euh…

D : Mais euh c'est pas juste tu t'en prends à moi et pas à elle !!! T'a un faible pour elle ? C'est çà j'en étais sûr ! FEI-FEI EST DINGUE DE M….

W : ARG !! Mais t'es incorrigible toi !!! Je vais te massacrer !

            S'en suivit d'une course poursuite à travers le salon. Mébae, quant à elle, les évita et partit dans la cuisine.

M : Quatre je suis désolé mais je crois que je vais partir, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longte…

            La jeune fille stoppa net en voyant le Japonais devant son pc en pleine discussion avec J…

J : Mais 01 que fais cette fille ici ? Mais c'est … 08 ?

H : Hn ?

M : Oh non !! Pas lui !! C'est pas possible à coup sûr j'suis maudite!

(à suivre…)

Vala vala j'suis contente j'ai réussi à faire 7 pages ouah respect j'ai jamais fait autant ! Bon j'espère que çà vous a plu et une chtite review please çà fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Shopping

Une aide inattendue

Chapitre 3

Auteur : Fred (augerfredo@aol.com)

Déclarations : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement enfin bon c'est pas sur que je vous les rend surtout Heero et Quatrounet !

Petit bla-bla de l'auteur : Chapitre 3 ! Bon allez j'suis partie pour des chapitres longs faut que je continue bon désolé de l'attente pour ce chapitre !!! Merci à Zahne pour ces encouragements !

Mais aussi à ChtiteElfie qui est aussi géniale que ces fics ce qui est peu dire mais aussi à squanillou pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

***********************************************************************************************

            Quatre qui était aux fourneaux releva la tête, le regard inquiet, Trowa quant à lui abaissa son livre, Duo et Wuffei arrivèrent dans la pièce et Heero ne broncha pas d'un poil, son masque de soldat parfait toujours aussi impassible. 

J : 08 ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je vous prierais de garder vos remarques sarcastiques pour plus tard ! A moins que vous n'aimeriez un nouvel entraînement surtout que vous sembliez en avoir bien besoin vu votre disparition…

            Le cyborg eut un énorme et étrange sourire en disant cette dernière phrase en fixant toujours la jeune fille. Celle-ci serra les poings de fureur sentant la colère et la peur se mélanger en elle.

M : Merci c'est bon j'ai compris ! Bon Quatre merci de ton aide mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps je vais part…

J : Tu n'iras nulle part… Fit le cyborg d'une voix calme

M : Ah ouais et pourquoi je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous !

J : Tu es parti du jour au lendemain juste après une mission tu m'appartiens toujours…

M : JE NE VOUS APPARTIENT PAS et je ne continuerais pas cela est hors de question ! *les souvenirs que la jeune fille avait mis au plus profond d'elle-même, commencèrent à faire douloureusement surface !*

J : Tu es bien impertinente 08 ! Je pense que je vais devoir recommencer ton entraînement à zéro avant de te réintégrer dans un nouveau groupe…

M : S'est hors de question ! Je ne recommencerais jamais cela *je ne veux plus m'accrocher à quelqu'un, cela fait bien trop de mal*

            La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour partir.

J : 01 ! 

H *hochement de tête*

            Le soldat parfait se leva et rattrapa la jeune fille.

M : Mais lâche-moi !!!! 

            La jeune fille commença à se débattre alors que des flashs lui revenaient en tête. Les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des ses yeux.

M : NON !! Je ne veux plus reperdre personne, il en est hors de question *j'ai si mal… tout ses souvenirs… je voudrais tant les oublier…*

            L'Arabe se plia en deux se tenant la tête entre les mains. L'Américain  se précipita sur lui.

D : QUATRE ! Quatre qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ??

Q : Mé… Mébae… lâcha le petit empâte d'un souffle

J : Je vois qu'il y a des progrès à faire !

            Les flashs s'accéléraient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, se faisant de plus en plus violents. Puis tout d'un coup, tout s'arrêta et la jeune fille s'évanouit dans les bras d'Ice-man, les joues inondées de larmes. Les crises de Quatre se calmèrent et l'Arabe se releva aidé par Duo.

J : Bon j'ai pris ma décision. 01 vous garderez 08 dans votre équipe je pense qu'elle vous serra utile. *manque de crise cardiaque par le Chinois * Vous n'aurez pas de missions avant nouvel ordre, je compte sur vous tous pour rendre 08 de nouveau opérationnelle pour les missions. 

            Et l'écran redevient noir. 

D : Non mais vous avez vu !!! Il la traite comme si elle n'était rien ! Je ne peux décidément pas l'encadrer ton mentor Hee-chan !

H : Baka ne m'appelle pas comme çà !

            Sur ces mots le Japonais allongea la jeune fille encore inconsciente sur un des canapés. Wuffei se remit lentement du choc qu'il venait d'encaisser.

W : Une … onna … dans notre équipe ! Mais il est tombé sur la tête !

            Trowa passa derrière le Chinois lui mit une tape sur la tête tout en disant calmement.

T : Toujours aussi macho, tu ne changeras jamais. Bon Quatre je vais finir le repas !

Q : Mmmh d'accord merci.

            Le Français partit dans la cuisine suivit du Japonais qui retourna à son pc tandis que le Chinois partit boudé dans un coin de la pièce (je pense que Duo a une mauvaise influence sur notre pauvre Wuffinet !) en prenant un livre au passage. Le petit Arabe se rendit auprès de la jeune fille vérifiant que tout allait bien. Après l'examen Quatre s'étala dans un fauteuil.

Q : Bon j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas être facile… 

D : C'est génial !!!!!!!!!!!!! Moi je l'adore déjà ! Vu comment qu'elle a taquiné notre chinois préféré je l'A-D-O-R-E !!! 

Q : Du calme Duo. Il vaut mieux ne pas la brusquer, tu as vu comment est-ce qu'elle a réagi devant J ! Elle n'est pas tellement d'accord, j'ai ressentit une grande peine et une grande souffrance…

            A ce moment, la jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux puis aperçut l'Américain et l'Arabe près d'elle. Elle se redressa brusquement.

M : Il faut que je parte ! Loin d'ici, je ne veux plus voir ce vieux cyborg !!!

            La jeune fille commença à partir mais l'américain se planta devant elle la forçant à se rasseoir. 

M : Laisse moi !

D : Bon écoute moi le vieux-cyborg-que-moi-non-plus-je-ne-porte-pas-du-tout-dans-mon-cœur a décidé que tu ferais parti de notre équipe. Calmes-toi, les missions ne sont pas encore prévues pour l'instant.

            La jeune fille devient très froide et lointaine tout d'un coup.

M : Je pense, que je n'ai pas tellement le choix…

Q : Bon euh et bien je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu as de la famille à prévenir ? Des vêtements à aller récupérés ?

M *ton assez froid* : Je n'ai plus de famille ni de domicile…

Q : Ah euh désolé. 

D : Youpi on va aller faire les magasins !!!! Quatrounet on y va, on y va !!!!

Q : Duo du calme, en effet, il faut donc te refaire une garde robe ça ne te dérange pas qu'on y aille cet après-midi ?

M : Il ne faut pas Quatre… *petit voix* Et euh c'est que je n'ai pas d'argent… *elle baisse la tête*

D : Mais c'est pas un problème çà Mébae !!!! Quatrounet c'est un méga milliardaire et bon c'est préférable pour que Wuffy ne nous repête pas un câble alors que tu ne te trimbales plus en chemise courte et culotte pour simples vêtements !

Q : Mais oui et en plus tu fais partie des nôtres maintenant.

            Cette dernière phrase assombrit le visage de la jeune fille. Voyant ce changement Duo attrapa la jeune fille par le poignet assez délicatement puis l'entraîna vers l'étage.

D : Allez viens je vais te prêter un de mes pantalons. Oh je pense que t'y trouveras ton bonheur !!! M'en fiche je ne veux aucun refus ! On sort en ville et je ne tiens pas à attirer tous les regards. 

            La jeune fille fut contrainte de suivre le jeune homme particulièrement excité.

W : Vous pensez qu'elle va ressortir vivante ?

Q : Mais oui Duo, fait des miracles quand il s'agit de vêtements. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le résultat.

            Environ trentaines minutes plus tard, après plusieurs hurlements de rage et autres, on entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Puis plus rien à part des grognements. « Non j'irais pas ! » « Mais oui !! Viens » L'Arabe se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était quelques instants auparavant tandis que le Chinois vint se planter en bas des escaliers.

W : Bon qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan infernal ! On ne peut même plus lire tranquillement dans cette planque. Vous avez beaucoup fini oui !

            A ce moment, l'Américain commença à descendre semblant traîner derrière lui la jeune fille.

 M : Mais arrête j'aurais jamais dû t'écouter et enfiler ces maudits fringues, j'ai l'impression d'être serrée de partout, je veux le pantalon de Quatre !!!

D : Mais si mais si !!! Ça te va super bien ! Allez viens !

M : Nan d'abord je ne viendrais pas !

D : Attention ou j'appelle Fei-fei pour qu'il te fasse descendre ! *argument particulièrement convaincant*

            Après plusieurs grognements, l'Américain finit par lâcher le poignet de Mébae et de descendre à toute vitesse les marches. Trowa et Heero alertés par le boucan vinrent se planter derrière le Chinois et le baka natté qui venait juste de s'arrêter. Mébae finit par descendre sous le regard des cinq jeunes hommes. Elle portait sur elle un des pantalons les plus moulants du Shinigami qui arborait à cet instant un énorme sourire. En haut, elle portait un chemisier rouge sang légèrement ouvert de 2 boutons et par-dessus une veste noire également. Mébae avait laissé ses cheveux détachés les laissant cascadés le long de sa nuque et de ses épaules. Elle portait au cou une courte chaîne en argent. Cet ensemble faisait ressortir les formes de la jeune fille et la mettait en valeur. 

M : C'est bon faîtes pas ces têtes. A la moindre réflexion, je vous jure que vous vous retrouvez 2 secondes après, 6 pieds sous terre !

Contre tout attente, la jeune fille dévala ce qu'il restait de marches et se colla à Quatre lui attrapant le bras.

M : QUATROUNET !!! S'te plaît, je t'en supplie, on va m'acheter des fringues NORMAUX ! Je déteste j'ai l'impression d'être enfermée dans ses affaires, c'est horrible, je vais étouffer !

D : Mais ça te va super bien ! Y a que le pantalon qui moule !

H *ossement de sourcil*

T : Le baka a raison ça te va plutôt bien.

W *sans voix* (Bon sang Arrière Trowa-man t'a vu l'influence que t'a sur ce pauvre Wuffy il se transforme en carpe !!!!)

M : Duo, range tes yeux, je te jure si tes yeux descendent encore la moindre fois vers mes fesses, je te tue !!! J'en suis sûre que t'en as fait exprès de me passer une veste courte ! Je te jure ça tu vas me le payer ! Quatre-chan toplait on y va !!!

Q : Ah euh oui oui… [1]

            Quatre suivit des 2 autres, se dirigea vers le garage. 2 minutes à peine plus tard, ils étaient confortablement installés dans une des luxueuses limousines des Winner, en direction pour un shopping assez mouvementé, vu l'état dans lequel était le natté et la jeune fille. (Pauvre Quatre-chan il va servir d'amortisseurs !) 

M : Duo je te jure, arrête tout de suite de me reluquer comme ça ou tu risque de terminer rapidement sur le bas-côté !

D : Tu te trompes totalement, je regarde juste MES fringues !

M : TOI je vais te …

            La querelle prit fin lorsque Quatre prit la parole pendant que la limousine s'arrêtait.

Q : On va marcher un peu, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention en débarquant avec la limousine.

D : On y go !!!

            Quelques minutes plus tard, notre joyeuse troupe se retrouva dans un gigantesque bâtiment. La jeune fille en eut le souffle coupé, des librairies, des restaurants, des boulangeries et surtout plein de magasins de fringues s'étalaient sur 2 étages entiers. 

D : Bienvenue au paradis Mébae !

M : OUAH ! Mais c'est gigantesque !!!

Q : Allez on est partit !

            Le petit empathe les emmena d'abord dans un magasin plutôt réputé dans le monde de la mode. Il fut accueilli par un vendeur.

Vendeur : Monsieur Winner quelle heureuse surprise, je vous apporte les modèles habituels.

Q : Non pas aujourd'hui, nous sommes venus pour cette jeune fille, j'aimerais que vous lui trouviez de quoi lui faire une garde de robe entière dont obligatoirement une robe de soirée et deux autres plus décontractes.

M : Quoi ?? Des robes ? Ah ça non !! C'est hors de question Je HAIS les robes !

Q : C'est pour les missions que J nous a prévues et pour les décontracts, bah, on te fait une garde robe entière !

            Voyant le sourire enjoué de l'Arabe, la Française ne réussit pas à refuser et suivit à contre cœur le vendeur. Il la conduisit vers les cabines suivit de près par un Américain assez existé et par un petit Arabe qui essayait désespérément de calmer un peu cette puce ambulante. La jeune fille s'adossa juste à côté d'une cabine attendant le retour du vendeur.

M : Arg une robe… C'est pas possible J veut ma mort c'est sûr ! *le seul à m'avoir j'avais vu en robe se fut… en plus c'est ce jour qu'il…  non c'est du passé…* 

Un voile s'installa sur le visage de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci luttait pour que les larmes ne lui montent pas aux yeux. Quatre ressentant la détresse de Mébae s'approcha d'elle.

Q : Mébae … çà va ? 

            La jeune fille releva la tête et heureusement pour elle le vendeur arriva pile à ce moment, évitant le sujet très délicat.

V : Voici, je vous ai choisi quelques robes pour l'instant… 

            La jeune fille lança presque un regard effrayé à la vue des nombreuses robes choisies par le vendeur. La jeune femme essaya de s'esquiver mais fut poussée à l'intérieur d'une cabine par un certain Américain avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

D : Ce serait bien bête que tu nous fausses compagnie … princesse !

M : *méga-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue*

D *méga sourire* : Mais oui mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime !

            La jeune fille prit presque rageusement les robes des mains du vendeur et s'enferma dans la cabine. Elle prit la première qui venait.

M : Horrible

            Se fut le seul mot qu'elle parvint à prononcer à la vue de la « chose » [2]. La robe était énorme, pleines de froufrous et d'une couleur particulièrement repoussante : le ROSE. Les garçons virent la robe volée par-dessus la porte pour atterrir lamentablement sur le sol, et on entendit la voix rageuse de la jeune fille.

M : Déjà que porter une robe me tue, alors ressembler à un énorme bonbon rose m'envoie direct en enfer !

            Puis l'on vit une deuxième robe, totalement micro robe archi courte qui atterri rapidement à la suite de la première.

M : Je n'ai pas l'intention non plus d'y aller à moitié nue.

Duo manqua d'exploser de rire alors que le vendeur ramassait la 5e robe rejetée par la jeune fille. Celle-ci finit par regarder avec appréhension la dernière robe de soirée. « Bon à peu près potable ». Elle l'enfila et sortit de la cabine les glaces se trouvant à l'extérieur. Cette robe de soirée semblait faîte pour la jeune fille. Plutôt moulante, sans manches elle dévoilait les 2 épaules de la Française. Elle était d'un bleu turquoise qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et elle s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus des genoux. La jeune fille se tourna vers la glace.

M : Mouais bon vous en pensez quoi ?

D : Parfait !

V : Sublime ! Avec un peu de maquillage et un châle, on pourrait croire à une princesse.

Q : çà te va très bien !

M : Bon bah alors adjugez ! Je l'enlève de suite !!!

D : Roh zut !

M : Toi ferme ton bec ou je te fais enfiler un horrible tutu robe bonbon !

V : Bon bon bon, maintenant le reste de la garde robe !!!

Q : Je sens qu'on n'est pas près de partir !

            3 heures plus tard, l'on voyait la jeune fille sortir attirant les regards des jeunes hommes aux alentours. Cela faisait à peine quelques secondes qu'elle était sortie, qu'on commençait déjà à entendre des sifflements et on aperçut 2 ou 3 jeunes hommes se lever et se diriger vers celle-ci.

M : DUO QUATRE ! Grouillez-vous, je vais me faire bouffer si ça continue ! Je te jure Duo, maintenant que j'ai des fringues, les tiens je n'y toucherais plus jamais !

            Les 2 jeunes hommes arrivèrent rapidement et encadrèrent la jeune fille. Les sifflements cessèrent et furent remplacer par quelques grognements mécontents. Quatre passa devant et les conduisis au point de rendez-vous. Ils mirent tout leurs achats soit trois paires de chaussures, quatre pantalons, une jupe (forcée), la robe de soirée, une autre robe plus décontracte, environ une dizaine de tee-shirts, plusieurs débardeurs, quelques dos nu, des dessous (la jeune fille entra seule dans ce magasin malgré les grognements d'un certain baka Américain), du maquillage, pyjamas, pulls, sweets, divers accessoires (colliers, bagues, écharpes, châles, …) et je crois que c'est déjà pas mal non ? Le voyage se déroula assez silencieusement et ils finirent par arriver à la villa sans aucun dommage à déclarer.

            Les trois g-boys à l'intérieur virent plusieurs majordomes et autres serviteurs défilés emportant les affaires achetées pour la jeune fille. Puis Mébae entra en trombe dans le salon où j se tenaient les trois garçons suivie par Duo et Quatre à la traîne. 

M : TOI ! Je te jure, je vais te tuer ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Ne t'approche plus jamais aussi près de moi si tu tiens à rester en vie ! [3]

            Elle monta en trombe dans sa chambre. L'Américain entra à son tour dans le salon et on aperçut une superbe marque sur sa joue. Une belle empreinte de main bien rouge on y voyait distinctement les 5 doigts. Wuffei pouffa de rire alors que Trowa arborait un micro sourire.

W : Mouah ah ah depuis le temps que tu la méritais Maxwell !

T : Quatre ?

Q *un petit sourire sur les lèvres* : Une fois qu'on est sortis de la voiture là juste en arrivant, Mébae s'est mise à dire à Duo qu'elle mettrait jamais plus ces fringues c'est vrai qu'elle a manquée de se faire sauter dessus plusieurs fois si on n'avait pas été là ! Enfin bref elle a dit ça et bien sûr monsieur Duo a voulu faire son malin et lui a dit « moi aussi je t'aime ma Mébae » et il l'a prise par la taille et a fait comme s'il allait l'embrasser. A part qu'elle l'a repoussé très violemment et comme vous pouvez le remarquer lui a flanqué une gifle monumentale.

D : ça n'a rien de drôle Wuffy ! Je ne la comprends pas j'allais pas l'embrasser non plus !

Q : Duo il va falloir que tu fasses attention, j'ai déjà ressenti à plusieurs moments une profonde détresse chez Mébae, dès qu'on lui rappelait son passé…

            Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille rangea ces nouveaux habits dans sa gigantesque armoire. Elle y trouva également des grands tee-shirts, shorts et autres habits mixtes que Quatre avait prit soin de laisser, au cas où… La jeune française eut un petit sourire, prit un des grands tee-shirts ainsi qu'un short et partit dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa nouvelle chambre. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et se débarrassa des habits de Duo qu'elle plia soigneusement dans un coin puis se glissa dans son bain. La Française s'y détendit pendant une bonne demi-heure. En se hissant hors de son bain, elle s'appuya sur sa main droite. 

M : Aie la vache je n'y suis pas allée de main morte, j'ai encore mal à ma main !

            Elle repensa à la cause de cette gifle. 

M : Il était bien trop près… ça m'a rappeler tellement de souvenirs… Oh Yuka, ce que tu peux me manquer…

            La jeun fille se sécha et enfila le grand tee-shirt lui arrivant au dessus des genoux ainsi qu'un court spandex en dessous. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, les habits de Duo dans les bras. Elle les déposa au pied de son lit alors que des images de son passé, de ses moments si doux, lui revenaient à l'esprit. Ces moments si forts… Puis les images joyeuses mais si douloureuses à la fois furent remplacées par d'autres. La jeune fille s'affala sur un fauteuil sous le poids du pire moment de sa vie, la chute. Celle-ci ne cessait de lui repasser dans la tête. Les larmes inondèrent les yeux qui avaient été si joyeux à l'époque. Mais ce jour, ce terrible moment, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Les larmes dévalaient maintenant librement les joues de la jeune fille. Mébae se prit la tête dans ses mains. Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir mal.

M : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as quittée ? J'ai si mal à présent… Mon cœur n'est plus. Tu l'as emporté avec toi… Je t'ai tout donné mon amour, ma joie… Quand je repense à nos doux moments, je ne peux m'empêchée… Pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu me manques tellement. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi…

            Les garçons étaient tous dans le salon. Ils s'étaient installés devant un vieux film. Quatre revint, 4 rafraîchissements sur un plateau. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la table basse, il lâcha tout d'un coup. Le plateau tomba, alors que les verres se brisaient en atteignant le sol. L'Arabe se replia sur lui-même secoué de violents frissons. L'Américain se leva d'un bond rejoignant son ami.

D : Quatre ! Quatre ! Réponds-moi !! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Q : Mé … Mébae … je … une … détresse … peine … fortes … très … besoin d'aide … de réconfort.

D : Je … je vais allée la voir tout va bien aller Quatre !

Q : Non non surtout pas … je … je vais y aller.

            Le petit empathe se redressa remettant ses barrières en place.

D : Non Quatre il ne faut et si tu refaisait un malaise ?

Q : Non … c'est bon ça va aller j'ai remis mes barrières je ferais plus … plus attention ne t'inquiète pas.

            L'arabe monta en vitesse à l'étage, la peur lui donnant des ailes, et entra en coup de vent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les joues inondées de larmes.

(À suivre…)

Vala chapitre 3 fini ! J'espère que çà vous a plu !!! *chibies yeux tout moumouilles* Une chtite review please  pour me dire ce que vous en pensez çà m'encourage et me fait écrire la suite plus vite !

Chtites remarques de l'auteur :

[1] : Oui-Oui dans sa jolie petite voiture jaune et rouge … la la la 

H : T_T overdose de chocolat !

[2] : NAN pas la Réléchose !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[3] : Ouah c'est ce qu'on peut appeler énervée !


	4. Sentiments Sentiments

Une aide inattendue

Chapitre 4

Auteur : Fred (augerfredo@aol.com)

Déclarations : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement enfin bon c'est pas sur que je vous les rend surtout Heero et Quatrounet ! Par contre, Mébae est sortie tout droit di ma tête donc lé a moi !

Petit bla-bla de l'auteur : Chapitre 4 ! Un grand merci à ChtiteElfie pour ses lectures bétas !! Ainsi qu'à Laulau, Chii, Pen-pen et ma POPO-adorée-copine-de-moa-que-j'adore-very-archi-bicoup-zénie-chirie pour les encouragements. Mirchi mille fois. Promis Demoness je vais essayer de moins faire souffrir ma Mébae. 

***********************************************************************************************

            La jeune fille sursauta à l'entrée assez bruyante du petit arabe. Elle enleva ses mains, s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rapide et se releva en faisant un grand sourire à Quatre.

M : Tiens Quatre qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Q : Mé … Mébae…

            L'empathe se rapprocha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras la serrant contre son cœur. Il lui murmura à l'oreille

Q : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je ressens chez toi par moments une très grande détresse et une profonde tristesse…

            Elle se libéra de l'étreinte de l'Arabe.

M *avec un faible sourire* : Mais ? Comment ça « tu ressens » ?

Q : Je suis empathe  je ressens les émotions fortes des personnes qui m'entourent. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Mébae s'il te plaît dis le moi je … je n'aime pas te … voir quelqu'un souffrir !

            La pilote se rapprocha de la fenêtre laissée grande ouverte et s'y accouda regardant le coucher de soleil.

M : C'est que … comment dire j'ai de très mauvais souvenirs … qui me blessent. J'ai essayer de les enterrer au plus profond de mon cœur … mais ses derniers temps avec vous et avec tout ses chamboulements … ils … euh … ils refont surface …

            Quatre se rapprocha lentement de Mébae.

Q : Mais je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qui peut te faire si mal ?

M *murmure* : Yuka

Q : Pardon …

M : Yuka c'était mon fiancé, le pilote 10. Nous faisions des missions tout les deux. Notre équipe ne comprenait que nous 2 les mentors en avaient décidés ainsi.

************* Flash-back (vue par Mébae) *************

            Je me réveille, cherche de la main la personne qui devrait se trouver avec moi dans ce lit si douillet mais je ne trouve personne à mes côtés.

M : Arg va falloir que je sorte de ses couettes si chaudes… Grr t'a de la chance que je t'adore !

            Je me lève en grommelant quittant cette douce source de chaleur puis descend jusqu'à la cuisine. Là je le retrouve. *Ce qu'il est beau*. Il est debout devant la cafetière, simplement habillé d'un short, il me tourne le dos. Ce qu'il est craquant avec ses cheveux courts noirs qui partent un peu dans tout les sens. Arg j'adore regarder son corps bien musclé. Il est plus grand que moi faut dire y a pas grand mal. Soudain, devant cette vision de rêve, je me sens beaucoup mieux réveillée. Je me précipite vers lui, il se retourne et je lui saute dessus. J'entoure sa taille de mes jambes et enlace sa nuque de mes bras.

M : Kikou chéri de moa.

            Il me sourit ce que je suis heureuse et me dépose doucement au sol. Il m'élance la taille et se colle un peu plus contre moi. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens couleur bois. Il se penche légèrement et m'embrasse tendrement. Je suis transporté dans un autre pays où seul lui en possède la clé. BIPPPPPPPP BIPPPPPPPPPP BIPPPPPPPPP *Arg je vais le foutre en bouilli ce laptop* Malheureusement, nous sommes coupés par ce foutu ordinateur de **** qui se met à sonner. Il me lâche à regrets et allume celui-ci. Le professeur J, ce vieux prof tout cyborgé, apparaît à l'écran.

J : 08, 10 j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous.

************* Fin du Flash-back *************

Q : Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi « c'était » ?

M : Il est mort… lors de notre dernière mission …

************* Flash-back************* 

J : Ce soir vous devrez vous infiltrez dans une réception mais attention elle est très importante donc assez bien gardée. 08 vous mettrez une robe et vous vous ferez passer pour Mademoiselle Sakura Hima. Et vous 10 vous serez Monsieur Lionel Iso [1]. Vous vous infiltrerez dans la soirée et à un moment vous vous éclipserez pour aller trouver des documents. Ils devront se trouver dans un coffre dans le bureau du bâtiment. Tâchez de savoir où ce bureau se trouve. Fin de la conversation

M : Arg nan je vais devoir porter une robe !!!! Beurk beurk beurk

            Yuka la prit tendrement par la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Y : ça me donnera une occasion de te voir encore plus belle.

M : Mouais je veux bien mais c'est rien que pour toi ! Surtout pas pour faire plaisir à ce vieux cyborg totalement déganté !

            Il me sourit. Ça y est je suis aux anges, je l'aime, je l'adore, il est tout pour moi. Les paroles de ce **** de J me reviennent à l'esprit « assez bien gardée ». Le connaissant plutôt bien, pour mon plus grand malheur, il a minimisé les choses.

M : Le vieux déchet a dit que la réception serait assez bien gardée… 

Y *avec un grand sourire* : Ne t'inquiète pas je serais là je veillerais sur toi il ne t'arrivera rien je te protègerais.

M *l'embrasse* : Je t'aime mais je peux aussi me débrouiller toute seule tu sais. *avec un petit sourire narquois*

            Je me fais quand même du souci pour lui…

M : Allez je vais m'habiller.

            Je lui vole un dernier baiser et part comme une furie dans notre chambre. J'ouvre l'armoire et prend la robe que ce crétin de cyborg m'avait obligée à acheter pour les « grandes occasions ». Il peut se les foutre là où je pense ses grandes occasions. Bon allez c'est bien parce que cette mission est très importante. Je suis contente Yuka sera l'un des seuls à me voir en robe. 

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Après une rapide douche, je me sèche et enfile la robe. Ouf je n'ai pas grossie ! Je bénis les repas allégés. Je me maquille légèrement, un peu de fond de teint et une léchouille de fard à paupière ce qui fait ressortir mes yeux. Puis la touche finale, je m'attache la courte chaîne en argent qu'il m'a offerte. Je ressors de la salle de bain et me regarde dans la glace. Je suis contente j'ai même perdue un peu de poids. La robe d'un bleu turquoise me moule un peu moins. Allez je fonce je veux avoir son avis. Au passage, j'enfile une paire maudite de sandales à talons. Arg ce que je hais ces maudites chaussures. C'est même pas confortable et je sens que je vais me pêter la gueule tout les trois pas ! Bon allez faut quand même que j'y aille. Ouah victoire j'ai fait la moitié de l'escalier sans me tordre la cheville ni descendre le reste de ses foutues marches sur les fesses.

Il est là en bas des marches, il me regarde descendre. Je suis heureuse. Il est magnifique dans son costume. Ça va il ne fait pas trop pingouin il est craquant !!!! 

Y : Tu es magnifique ma princesse.

            J'exulte tellement que je manque une marche et POUF dans ses bras. Ce que j'y suis bien, il me redresse et m'embrasse. Ça y est c'est sûr je suis au paradis ! [2] A regret, nous nous séparons et partons en direction de la soirée. 

            J'entre en première donnant mon nom et mon manteau par la même occasion à un des nombreux majordomes. Je pénètre dans la pièce principale. Ouh la c'est qu'il y en a du monde ! Je me retiens de pouffer de rire, y a des pingouins partout. Arg mais c'est quoi cette robe mais c'est archi laid c'est pas possible de porter un truc aussi immonde beurk c'est tout rose ! [3] Oh mais y a plein de petits toasts dis donc !!! Mmmm buffet gare à toi me voilà ! J'ai perdu du poids autant en profiter…

            Je suis stoppée dans mon élan par un homme environ la cinquantaine  qui se place devant moi. La vache le bide qu'il a !!! Arg en plus, il est méga moche dans ce costume tape à l'œil qui le boudine de haut en bas.

? : Bonjour très chère demoiselle, je me présente Lord Grégoire de Himon. Cet immense château m'appartient, j'espère que cette soirée est à votre goût.

            Erk c'est existe encore des noms aussi immonde, on se croirait au moyen âge.

M : Enchantée, permettez moi de me présenter Mademoiselle Hima, Sakura Hima [4]. Cette soirée est splendide, je vous en félicite.

            Arg il me sourit. POUAHHHHHHHH qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé çà sent le fromage pourri. Erk c'est pas possible d'avoir les dents si jaunes ! Beurk en plus c'est archi dégueux c'est même pas de l'or !!! Du coin de l'œil, je vois mon chéri ce qu'il est beau ! Je vous jure la première fille qui s'approche de lui et la charcute !

M : Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

            Vite s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce mec. J'ai cru qu'il allait me sauter dessus. Bon c'est noté ne plus mettre le moindre décolleté, c'est horrible ce que certains mecs peuvent être pervers ! Heureusement que j'ai détallée en vitesse sinon il m'aurait proposé de venir l'accompagner dans sa chambre. EURK sans façon, je préfère largement mon chéri à moi tiens il est où ? ARG *crise cardiaque* La pouffe, cette chose immonde rose toute beurk OSE parler à MON Yuka [5]. Mais c'est qu'elle s'approche de plus en plus de lui. Retenez moi ou je vous jure je vais faire une boucherie. Déjà qu'elle est méga laide elle ressemblera encore plus à un détritus après que j'en aie fini avec elle !

            La musique commence, une valse. Mais c'est quoi ce truc JE VEUX DE LA MUSIQUE MODERNE pas cette chose beurk. KYAAAAAAAAAA elle, ce bonbon ambulant a prit mon homme par le bras !!! Arg et elle l'invite à danser ! Là c'est sûre elle a signé son arrêt de mort. Je me prépare à foncer dans le tas lorsqu'une voix m'interrompe. 

? : Excusez-moi, m'accorderez vous cette danse ?

            Je me retourne et le regarde surprise. Il est plutôt jeune. Arg nan c'est pas possible !!! C'est ….. ZECHS. Ouf normalement il ne me connaît pas. Cheveux assez long blond avec de grands yeux bleus, oui oui c'est bien oui je ne me trompe pas ! Tiens c'est bien ma veine sur plein de mecs faut que je me fasse inviter par lui ! JE VEUX MON CHIRI !!! Yuka homme de moa vient à mon aide. Bon va bien falloir que je lui réponde…

M : Bien sûr avec grand plaisir.

            Bon sang mais comment que je me mets à causer moi ! Bon tant pis il ne faut pas que je me fasse repérer. Arg mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ah oui zut je dois danser  arf ouin ze veux mon homme. Il me prend la main dans la sienne puis passe son autre bras autour de ma taille attirant contre lui. EH OH pas trop près non plus. Je pose mon autre main sur l'une de ses épaules. Et la danse commence. Allez Mébae on se concentre et on écrase pas les pieds du méchant monsieur. Bon sang ce qu'elle peut être longueeeeeeee cette chanson. Ouf çà y est c'est fini. Alénouya je lui ai rien cassé et on s'éclipse discrètement. ARG merde il me retient par le bras.

Z : Venez donc vous asseoir avec moi allons-nous rafraîchir.

M *Allez faut faire bonne figure* : Mais avec plaisir *pitié aidez moi !*

            Il m'emmène à l'écart de la piste de danse et s'installe à une table. Je m'assis en face de lui alors qu'il demande à un serveur 2coupes de champagne. Mais j'ai que 15ans moi JE NE BOIS PAS. Bon allez ne pas faire mauvais effet. 

            Trente minutes plus tard : Aie ma tête je m'aurais jamais du boire ces coupes.  J'en ai marre çà fait une demie-heure qu'il me soule de champagne et de paroles. Bon allez Mébae faut que tu retrouves Yuka on a une mission a terminer.

M : Excusez moi je vais me rafraîchir.

Z : Ah euh mais bien sûr.

            Je me l'enlève et sors de la salle. Ouhhhh promis juré je ne boirais plus jamais. J'entends quelqu'un derrière moi. Ouf mon chéri est là ! Je m'approche de lui essayant de marcher le plus droit possible.

Y : Mébae tu as bu !!

M : Ah euh mais non à peine le fond d'une coupe c'est bon !

Y : Je ne veux pas prendre de risques si tu es mal en point on risque de ne pas réussir la mission je ne veux pas que cela tourne mal pour toi.

            Il s'approche de moi et me serre contre lui.

M : Mais non c'est bon je te dis ça va allez j'ai à peine bu une demie coupe. 

Y : Bon d'accord suis-moi j'ai su par le truc qui me collait où se trouvait le bureau.

            Je le suis du mieux que je peux avec mes talons. Ouh la ça y est j'ai la tête qui commence à tourner. Arf je savais pas que les murs savaient bougés. Ouf on est arrivé. J'entre en derrière et m'adosse à la porte pendant que Yuka recherche les dossiers. OH LA c'est pas normal çà ! Je vois des éléphants dansés autour de moi ! Aïe ma tête.

Y : ça y est je les ai trouvés. Vite maintenant il faut partir avant d'être repérés. 

M : Je te suis.

            Il sort de la pièce en premier j'essaie de le suivre de près. Nous sommes à quelques mètres de la sortie de derrière lorsqu'une voix nous interrompe dans notre course.

Z : Je savais bien que je vous avais vu quelque part ! Vous allez payer de vous être foutu de moi.

            Le coup de feu, je l'entends, je me retourne, je le vois, j'aperçoit la balle filée. Je n'arrive plus à bouger j'ai la tête qui tourne. Le pistolet … il est tourné vers moi. Mais tout d'un coup une chaleur, non qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un devant moi. Cette personne s'effondre.

M : NAN !

            Mon cri déchire le silence. Je m'accroupis au-dessus du corps de mon amour. Je pleure je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'ai si mal, si mal… Je m'accroche à lui, à sa veste à présent couverte de sang. Je vois l'assassin appeler de l'aide. Et je sens une main sur mon visage qui essuye mes larmes. 

Y : Ne … ne pleure pas … je … *il tousse* … ne veux  … pas voir ton doux visage … comme ça si triste.

M : Yuka ! Non ne parle pas ! Ça va aller tu vas t'en sortir. *Je veux y croire il ne peux pas me quitter*

            Il sourit, j'aperçoit sa blessure. Oh non la balle est venue se loger près du cœur.

Y : Je … je t'aime. Fuis ! 

M : Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'adore. Nan Yuka je ne veux pas te laisser YUKAAAAAAAAAAA

            Il pousse dans un dernier effort. Mon cœur se déchire, je me retourne et part. Je suis en morceaux, mon âme meure au fur et à mesure de mes pas. Il est mort, le seul être dans ma vie vient de me sauver en se donnant par la même occasion la mort. Ce que je peux que me sentir coupable, mes joues sont inondées de larmes et fit par m'arrêter. Cela fait bien dix minutes que je cours j'ai réussi à échapper à mes poursuivants laissant derrière moi mon cœur, mon fiancé. Et c'est de ma faute, de ma faute s'il n'est plus avec moi, de ma faute s'il ne peut plus respirer, de ma faute, de la mienne !

************* Fin du Flash-back *************

M : Tout est de ma faute j'ai si mal. C'est pour ça que je voulais plus continuer j'ai peur de m'accrocher à quelqu'un je finirais par le tuer lui aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu mal lorsque le vendeur m'a apporter les robes c'est le premier à m'avoir vu en robe et c'est pour ça que j'ai repoussé Duo il m'a fait repenser à l'amour et à ce que j'ai vécu avec Yuka… 

Q : J'ai tout vu grâce à mon empathie et ce n'est pas ta faute Mébae ! Arrête de te torturer avec cela ! Tu n'y es pour rien.

M : Ce n'est pas vrai Quatre, si je m'avais pas bu, je ne nous aurai pas ralenti, j'aurais pu échapper à la balle que m'a envoyé ce fumier et … et … *les sanglots reprirent la jeune fille, les sons se bloquant dans sa gorge alors qu'un véritable flot de larmes ruisselait sur ses joues* ET IL N'AURAIT PAS EU A ME SAUVER EN DONNANT SA PROPRE VIE !

            La petite Française [6] avait crié cette dernière phrase, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner et elle se retrouva dans les bras de l'Arabe. Elle continua à sangloter. Les pensées se faisaient sombres dans son esprit. Mébae revoyait son fiancé tombé encore et encore devant ses yeux, cette balle lui était destinée à elle et non à lui. Pourquoi ? Oui Pourquoi l'avait-il quittée ? J pourquoi ce cyborg nous avait donné cette mission ? Elle était beaucoup trop risquée ! Lentement, les sanglots se firent plus rare, s'espaçant de plus en plus, les larmes se tarirent laissant de grandes traînées sur les joues de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se calma peu à peu.

Q : Mébae ?

            Elle releva lentement la tête.

Q : Ce n'est pas ta faute, je veux que tu t'enlèves cette idée de ta tête maintenant. Tu m'as bien compris. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne pouvais deviner que Zechs te suivrait. Tu m'entends, il ne faut pas que tu te laisses dépérir ainsi. *puis d'une voix douce mi-craintive quasi suppliante* Tu me le promets ?

            Elle hocha lentement la tête.

M : Quatre…

Q : Oui ?

M : Je voudrais que toi tu me promettes de garder tout ça pour toi-même s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent.

            Elle se pressa un peu plus contre le blondinet un faible sourire sur le visage.

M : J'ai confiance en toi Quatre, je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant. Promet le moi !

Q : Je te le promet je ne dirais rien.

M : Tu as besoin d'aide pour le repas de ce soir ? (THE changement de sujet MDR)

Q : Euh non c'est bon.

M *elle lui sourit* : Parfait je descendrais plus tard …

            La jeune fille parut rassurée puisqu'elle dit ses dernières paroles dans un souffle et s'endormit comme une masse la tête reposée sur le torse de l'Arabe. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea dans son lit. Il la borda soigneusement, la recouvrant d'une fine couverture [7]. Il regarda une dernière fois le visage de l'adolescente et descendit rejoindre ses coéquipiers. L'Américain se leva à l'arrivée de son meilleur ami.

D : Alors ?

Q : *mince j'ai promis à Mébae de ne rien dire* Elle va mieux. 

            Cette phrase fut claire, nette et précise voyant que son ami ne dirait rien de plus, Duo préféra ne pas insister. Mais apercevant le petit sourire de celui-ci, il se dit que la situation s'était améliorée. 

Q : Je vais préparer le repas de ce soir.

            Quatre partit dans la cuisine alors que les 4garçons acquiescèrent et se replongèrent dans leur film. Environ quarante minutes plus tard, Mébae ouvrit un œil. *Bon va bien falloir que je me lève snif snif (reniflement) Oh mais ce que çà sent super bon dis donc !* La jeune fille se leva, enfila une jupe et un débardeur. 

M : Bon faut que je fasse des efforts je l'ai promis à Quatre, allez en plus je met une jupe ça lui fera plaisir ce sera pour le remercier pour tout à l'heure.

            Elle partit se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage essayant de faire disparaître les traces de de sa tristesse. Elle se brossa rapidement les cheveux et sortit rapidement de son antre. Elle dévala l'escalier. Et oh mais Heero eut le malheur de se relever pile à ce moment. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers la source de ce vacarme qu'il reçut une bombe brune dans les bras.

M *méga grand sourire* : Roh mais c'est gentil de me rattraper Heero !

            Il la laisse tomber sur le sol et elle atterrit le cul par terre.

M : Aieuh !  Mais Hee-chan t'est méchant !!!!!!!! Bon sang de bon soir, saloperie de jupe de **** j'arrive même plus à me relever en plus j'ai MAL AU FESSES ! Heero t'es cruel de laisser tomber une telle demoiselle, espèce de trouduc [8]. Mais je ne vais jamais réussir à me relever. ARGGGGG je vais crisser je le sens.

            La jeune fille essayait de se relever mais sa jupe était plutôt moulante limitant ses mouvements. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras la soulever et lui mettre les deux pieds à terre. 

M : Ouf merci Duo ! C'EST SUR L'INGRAT QUI M'A FAIT TOMBER NE M'AURAIT PAS RELEVÉE ! 

            Heero fit le sourd et partit en direction de la cuisine. Duo pouffa.

D : Faut pas s'inquiéter, il est toujours comme ça. Ice-man ne se décongèlera jamais !

H : Baka.

D : Moi aussi je t'aime Heero-kun.

H : Omae o koro…

D : …su je sais je sais. Faudrait changer de disque, tu vas rayer.

            Le soldat parfait disparut dans la cuisine.

M : Il est vachement mignon mais il est bien trop froid. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça te ne dérange pas, Hein ? DUO !

D : Hein ? Qui ? Moi ? NAN jamais …

M : Mon œil tiens t'a vu comment que tu le dévores des yeux !

D : Eh oh c'est pas moi qui lui saute dans les bras. T'es une rapide dis donc !

M : Nan c'est bon je te le laisse.

D : C'est sûr tu préfères Wuffy !

M : *Morte De Rire* oh mais oui c'est sûr, mais toi aussi t'a l'air aussi bien accroché à lui nan ?

            Le Chinois passa pile à ce moment. Les deux adolescents firent des sourires shinaminesque et se ruèrent sur celui-ci, Mébae à droite et Duo à gauche. Ils l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue et partirent en vitesse complètement mort de rire.

W : MAXWELL et euh sa copine, je vais vous décapiter !

            Une course poursuite s'engagea dans le salon pour changer des bonnes vieilles habitudes. A ce moment, Quatre, Trowa et Heero sortirent de la cuisine. BIG BOUM résultat de l'accident : Duo se retrouva allongé sur Heero qui avait atterri sur le canapé derrière lui, Wuffei quand à lui se retrouva dans les bras de Trowa toujours debout et Mébae se retrouva assise sur le ventre du petit Arabe qui lui était dos à terre. Le Chinois se dégagea rapidement des bras du Français, d'après son regard celui-ci ne semblait pas d'accord. Mébae et Duo se lancèrent un regard remarquant l'expression du Français.

H : Bouges !

D : Roh Heero tu es si froid. Moi j'suis bien là.

            Le soldat parfait se releva d'un bond brut faisant valser le natté à terre.

D : MAIS EUH !!! Hee-channnnnnnnnnnnnn t'es missant !

            La jeune Française quand à elle explosa de rire puis détourna son regard et tomba dans  celui du petit Arabe toujours sous elle [9].

M : Oups désolé Quatre, merci de m'avoir rattrapée enfin je crois que t'a pas eu tellement le choix.

            Quatre se dégagea de la jeune fille, se releva en attrapant par la même occasion la jeune fille par la taille enfin qu'elle aussi se retrouve debout.

M : Ouf encore merci, c'est bien parce que je voulais te faire plaisir que j'ai mis cette maudite jupe.

Q : ça me fait plaisir ne t'inquiète pas en plus ça te va très bien [10]. 

            Le voile passa sur le visage de la jeune fille puis elle lui fit un grand sourire.

M : Merci Quatre…

Q : *et merde je suis con ou quoi ? Elle se confie à moi et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est l'embarrasser Abruti abruti abruti !*

M : Euh *grognement de ventre* ^__^ oups 

Q : Ah euh oui oui c'est prêt on venait justement vous chercher.

M : Kya génial !!!!

            On vit Duo et Mébae se précipiter tout les deux tels deux fusées vers la cuisine. Les autres les suivirent et on eut droit à un joyeux dîner ponctué par les moqueries sur le Chinois. A la fin du repas, Mébae et Duo n'en pouvait vraiment plus tellement Wuffy était simple à énerver, ils étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre complètement explosés de rire. Le pc se mit alors à sonner. Ice-man se précipita sur celui-ci et l'alluma. J apparu à l'écran et remarqua directement les deux « complices ». 

J : Je vois que vous êtes bien remise 08.

M :*Bon sang je vais vraiment le tuer ce sale cyborg totalement robotisé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me pourrir toujours la vie ?* 

            Elle lui fit un sourire.

M : Comme vous le voyez.

J : Je n'aime pas votre petit air supérieur, je pense bientôt vous convoquez à la base afin de faire … une mise à jour.

M : *Bon sang mais je vais le tuer ce « truc »*

J : Enfin bon cela n'est pas la priorité pour l'instant. Bon vous avez une nouvelle mission dans 2jours, vous devriez recevoir un nouveau gundam dès la première heure demain. 01 je vous envois tout les caractéristiques de votre mission et je compte sur vous pour réhabiliter 08, je n'accepterais aucun échec de votre part.

            La communication se coupa et les informations apparaissèrent à l'écran.

M : Rah ce qu'il m'énerve ! Il peut toujours rêver je ne veux plus jamais l'avoir en face de moi. *C'est de sa faute pour mon Yuka! Il savait que cette mission était dangereuse, il ne nous a même pas prévenu du personnel ennemi sur place. Tout est de sa faute ! Je le hais, je le hais !*

Q : Heero en quoi consiste cette mission ?

H : La routine, infiltration, récupération de documents et destruction.

D : Hee-chan tu pourrais faire un effort, tu sais les phrases avec sujet, verbe, compléments c'est toujours plus simple à comprendre.

H : Baka. Mébae s'infiltrera avec moi dans la base pendant que tu déposeras les bombes alors que Trowa, Quatre et Wuffei feront diversion.

M : *C'est trop chou, il a fait une phrase. Roh y a un truc dans l'air-là ^__^ Je sens que je vais y mettre mon nez dedans*

D : Tu vois quand tu veux Heero !

            Il lui fit un grand sourire mais celui-ci resta impassible.

H : Mébae suit moi !

M : Hein ? Euh quoi ? 

H : Je dois t'expliquer ton rôle pour la mission et il faut que je te remette les idées en place !

M : QUOI ? Mais je vais très bien j'ai franchement pas besoin de réhabilitation surtout pour faire plaisir à ce vieux cyborg totalement détraqué.

            Elle croisa les bras, résolue à ne pas bouger d'un poil. Heero poussa un soupir et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il l'attrapa et la mit sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac à patates.

M : KYAAAAAAAAAAA ! Mais lâche-moi !! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! 

            Quatre et Duo explosèrent de rire voyant la jeune fille se débattre, le Japonais la tenant fermement sur lui. 

M : Bande de traîtres ! Je vous jure vous allez me le payer.

            Les quatre pilotes restants s'installèrent devant la télé alors que les deux autres se rendaient enfin je dirais plutôt alors que l'un traînant l'autre vers la salle d'entraînement de la villa.

M : Mais lâche-moi !!! 

            Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et le Japonais fit par lâcher la jeune fille qui chercha à s'enfuir. Mais celui-ci lui barra le chemin fermant la porte à clé.

M : T_T t'es méchant, je veux pas !

H : *soupir* Bon déjà je te montre ce que tu devras faire une fois sur place.

            La jeune fille finit par s'approcher du pc.

H : Bon on ira ensemble jusqu'à cette bouche d'aération tu t'y faufileras et tu ressortiras dans ce bureau-là. Je t'attendrais devant la porte et tu m'ouvriras de l'intérieur. Je prends le nécessaire puis on repart pendant que Duo finit de disposer ses bombes.

M : Parfait maintenant je peux partir.

H : Rêves. 

M : Pfff je vois que j'ai aucune chance de m'enfuir avec toi.

            La jeune fille enleva sa jupe (elle a mis un short en dessous) et fit d'un air bougon.

 M : Bon qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

            Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Wuffei partit méditer.

D : Quatre tu crois pas qu'Heero va la tuer.

Q : Nan elle a été entraînée par J, elle ne doit pas être aussi faible qu'elle en a l'air.

D : Ouais c'est vrai. *La chance qu'elle a être enfermée seule avec Heero dans une pièce BOUH je veux être à sa place*

            Deux heures plus tard, les pilotes 01 et 08 arrivèrent dans le salon. La jeune fille s'affala sur le canapé qu'occupait Quatre et Duo. Elle se retrouva allongée la tête sur les genoux de l'Américain et le reste sur le pauvre petit Arabe. Voyant la posture de Mébae, Heero lui lança un regard noir. Celle-ci lui tira la langue.

M : M'en fiche je me venge à ma manière.

            Puis elle se redresse légèrement de façon à se retrouver seulement sur les genoux de Quatre. Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou, se colla à lui et fit d'une voix plaintive.

M : Quatre !

Q *tomato ketchup* : Ah euh ... *et merde je bégaye* …oui?

M : Je t'en supplies ne me laisse plus jamais avec ce malade ! Franchement Duo je ne te compren…

            L'Américain plaqua une main sur sa bouche, lui faisant lâcher prise et elle se retrouva à nouveau la tête sur ses genoux alors que le Japonais lui lançait des regards particulièrement meurtriers.

D *dans un grincement de dents* : Mais ça va pas la tête ! *regard de la mort qui tue emprunt à un certain soldat particulièrement cruel*

M : DUO ! Tu vas pas t'en prendre à moi toi aussi. QUATRE !!!!

            Elle se redressa et se blottit à nouveau contre le petit empathe.

M : Sont méchants avec moi. 

            Elle relève la tête et lance un regard mauvais à Heero tout en le pointant du doigt.

M : Il est missant, il m'a torturée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

H : N'importe quoi ! Je l'ai juste réhabilitée.

M : QUOI ??? Tu te fous vraiment de moi là ! T'appelle çà réhabiliter ! Il m'a torturée, massacrée, épuisée, j'suis morte et j'ai mal partout ! Quatre !!!!

Q : Oui ?

M : *chibis eyes tout mouillés de chien battu qu'à même plus sa maman* : Tu me portes jusqu'à ma chambre ? S'te plaît !!!!!

Q : *soupir mais petit sourire intérieur* : C'est d'accord.

M : Merci.

            L'Arabe se releva tout en portant la jeune fille dans ses bras, celle-ci s'agrippant au cou de celui-ci. Ils passèrent devant le Japonais et Mébae lui tira la langue. A mi-chemin dans les escaliers, elle passa sa tête par-dessus l'une des épaules de son porteur et fit un grand signe de main aux garçons.

M : Bonne nuit les garçons Wuffy Mr je m'énerve pour un rien, Trowa monsieur je n'énerve pas du tout champion du roi du silence, Duo mister je tiens pas en place la moindre seconde et toi aussi Heero, martyriseur de pauvres jeunes filles sans défenses. BISOUS

            Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de la puce ambulante, Quatre y entra et déposa la jeune fille sur son lit.

Q : Vala mademoiselle est contente ?

M : Vi !!! Merci beaucoup Quatre t'es même pardonné de pas m'avoir aider tout à l'heure.

            Elle se releva et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle s'enfuit dans sa salle de bain.

M : Bonne nuit Quatrounet.    

            Le petit empathe soupira, sortit de la pièce et partit se coucher directement. Les 4garçons restés en bas firent de même. Quand à Mébae, elle se lava rapidement puis s'affala de tout son long sur son lit. Elle s'endormit ainsi sur la couverture la tête bien calée sur l'oreille, la fatigue ayant raison de celle-ci.

Petit bla-bla de l'auteur :

 Ça y est chapitre 4 bouclé ! Bah  dis donc j'en ai bavé pour ce chap surtout que je l'ai pas fait court. Bon allez une chtite review please *chibis eyes activés* Et merci beaucoup à Chtite Elfie pour ses corrections bétas et pour tout même. 

Chtites remarques de l'auteur :

 [1] : Ces noms sont tout droit sortis de mon esprit farfelu. A la première remarque, je sors le sabre laser.

D : Espèce d'accro à Anakin.

F : ^___^ moi nan .

Q : Le sourire de l'innocence ne te va pas du tout .

F : Merci. Et d'abord c Hayden Christensen. :p

[2] : Désolé mais je trouve ça trop kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

[3] : MDR je m'éclate je m'éclate !

[4] :Bond James bond !!! MDR

M : Au secours sauvez-moi elle est pas possible !

F : Mais si mais si !

[5] A peine possessive.

M : Tu peux parler !

^____^

[6] : T'a vu Cécile J'ai mis une Majuscule !!! ^_^

[7] : C'est l'été.

[8] : Fred : Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mais c'est MON expression féticheuh.

M : Ah ouais et c'est qui l'autrice !

F : Bonne question.

[9] : F : ROH bande de pervers qu'est-ce que vous allez encore imaginer.

M : En tout cas moi ça ne me dérange pas

F : Tu m'étonnes…

D : FRED !

F : gloups vi ?

D : Pourquoi qu'elle est toujours sur Quatre et moi Hee-chan il m'a envoyé valserrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! T'es missante.

F : Mais oui moi aussi je t'aime Duo d'amour.

[10] F : Bon sang c'est du sucre archi liquide (expression de Chtite ^__^ désolé çà me fait trop tripper mais là c'est vraiment ce que je suis en train de faire.) Bon faut que je me reprenne (B

Q et M : gloups non mais tu sais t'es pas obligé nous ça nous plait vraiment ce que tu écris.

F : NAN après c'est pas drôle j'en ai marre de la guimauve ça reviendra peut-être après mais là j'ai envie de faire la con. Niark niark niark


	5. Détente, missions

Une aide inattendue

Chapitre 5

Auteur : Fred (augerfredo@aol.com)

Déclarations : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement enfin bon c'est pas sur que je vous les rend surtout Heero et Quatrounet ! Par contre Mébae c'est mon perso di moa sorti tout droit de ma tite tête ! 

Petit bla-bla de l'auteur : Le chapitre 5 ! 

D : Bah c'est pas trop tôt !

F : Bah quoi ?

D : T'as rien foutu de toutes les vacances et de toute cette semaine !

F : ROH ! J'ai amélioré mon chapitre 4. 

D : Mouais on va voir combien de temps encore tu vas mettre à faire entièrement ce chapitre.

F : oups…

D : Comme tu dis alors voyons voir il est 17h22 et on est Dimanche 9 novembre faut pas faire attendre les lecteurs non plus

F : T_T Au secours appelez l'AFM (Aide aux Fanficteuses Martyrisées). Bon allez c'est vrai au boulot ma povre popo et chtite je vous fais attendre ! 

***********************************************************************************************

            Lors d'un matin tranquille comme tout les autres, un soleil se levant tranquillement chassant la fraîcheur de la nuit, faisant renaître les fleurs et disparaître la rosée du matin. Les oiseaux s'éveillait tranquillement lorsque …

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

            Un cri strident retentit dans toute la maison faisant fuir tous les animaux aux alentours. 

-HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO baka abruti espèce de trouduc salopard face de babouin tortureur de jeunes demoiselles… 

            Quatre, Trowa, Wuffei et Duo se précipitèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Là, ils trouvèrent une Mébae totalement trempée de la tête aux pieds encore assise sur son lit avec un Heero debout en face d'elle un seau vide à la main. Duo écroula de rire en voyant la jeune fille ainsi.

Q *totalement perdu* : Heero ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait çà ? 

H *d'une voix très calme et froide* : Elle ne se réveillait pas.

            Il se tourna de nouveau vers Mébae.

H : Je t'avais prévue ! Je t'ai dit hier que je t'attendais prête à 8heure pile ! Va te laver et t'habiller. Tu as 10 minutes.

M : NON mais çà va pas la tête !!! Me réveiller avec un seau d'eau GELEE et en plus tu crois que je vais t'obéir. 

            Elle se mit à croiser les bras d'une mine boudeuse tout en lançant au soldat parfait des regards particulièrement noirs.

D : Euh … Mébae … vaut mieux que tu fasses ce qu'il te dit sinon …

M : *le coupant* Sinon quoi ???

            Le soldat s'approcha de la jeune fille et pour la deuxième fois la balança sur son épaule.

M : AH NON TU VAS PAS RECOMMENCER !! FAIS MOI DESCENDREEEEEEEEEEEE  

            Heero continua son chemin et partit dans la salle de bain. Il alluma la douche et y balança la jeune fille qui se retrouva sous le jet d'eau glacée.

M : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA martyrisseur, torturateur, JE TE HAIS !

H : Grouilles-toi t'as 10minutes, on a reçu ton gundam je tiens à finir mon bilan sur tes compétences avant la mission ! Tu dois être descendue à 8h15.

            Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit de la salle de bain et referma la porte sans voir le regard mauvais que lui lançait la jeune fille. Les cinq pilotes partirent dans la cuisine. Alors qu'ils étaient chacun devant leur bol.

Q : Heero tu ne penses pas y avoir été un peu fort ?

H : Hn ? Non il fallait bien qu'elle se réveille. Nous ne sommes plus en vacances.

D : ROHHHHHHH Hee-chan ce que t'es froid !

H : baka

D : vi vi je sais t'inquiète moi aussi je t'aime !

            Le soldat parfait soupira et finit son petit déjeuner rapidement. Il se leva et regarda sa montre : 8h30. Il commença à vers l'étage lorsqu'une bombe brune lui passa à côté à toute vitesse finissant d'enfiler son débardeur. Elle le frôla ne lui accordant pas le moindre regard et continua sa course folle vers la table. 

M : Kikou tout le monde !

Q : Salut Mébae.

D : Bah dis donc t'es mieux réveillée que tout à l'heure à ce que je vois.

            Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue et s'assit à côté de Quatre. Elle prit un bol de chocolat chaud mais celui-ci lui fit pris des mains par le Japonais qui se trouvait derrière elle. Celui-ci posa le bol le plus loin possible de la jeune fille.

M : EH !!! Rend moi mon bol !

H : Il est 8h30 ça devrait faire 15minutes que tu sois là.

M : Roh arrête, tu deviens comme J ! Je suis une fille ça prend du temps à se préparer. Maintenant laisse-moi déjeuner en paix !

H : Tu es avant tout un pilote pendant tes 15minutes de retard tu aurais pu déjeuner. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

            Il la prit de nouveau sur l'épaule et partit dans le hangar à gundam sous le regard des quatre autres pilotes.

M : AH NON !! Pas encore ! J'ai la dalle ! Roh et puis merde à quoi ça sert de gaspiller ma salive pour l'iceberg national que même celui qui a coulé le Titanic il serait super méga jaloux comme toi! 

H : Baka

M : Nan  mauvaise réponse, là tu confonds, ça c'est réservé à ton Duo !

            Le dit iceberg lâcha brutalement Mébae qui atterri douloureusement sur les fesses. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier mais elle fut intriguée par l'endroit où il se trouvait. En effet, Heero les avaient emmenés jusqu'au hangar à gundam. La jeune fille reconnut immédiatement le sien, le « Yukaspire » qu'elle avait baptisé en la présence de son fiancé. Le gundam était comme neuf, la peinture couleur bois comme les yeux de son amant, les bordures noires comme ses cheveux. Ils l'avaient récupéré ? A nouveau, la tristesse, les flashs de son défunt fiancé lui torturaient l'esprit. Elle le revoyait à leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur première union, son corps, son visage, ses yeux, son nez, ses cheveux tout. Absolument tout lui revenait à l'esprit. Et ce regard si doux, si attentionné mais aussi son dernier regard rempli de douleur, de tristesse lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de partir … Tous ses sentiments lui revenaient à l'esprit tel une plaie mal cicatrisée où l'on prenait un malin plaisir à rouvrir. 

            La jeune fille retint à grandes peines ses larmes essayant de masquer la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Dans le salon, l'empathe commençait à s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille. En effet, il venait de ressentir toute sa tristesse… Mébae essaya tant bien que mal de chasser toutes ses images, ses sensations de son esprit. 

M *C'est trop il va falloir que je sache tirer des leçons de mes erreurs. Mais si celles-ci ont coûté la vie de quelqu'un…*

Elle suivit le Japonais dans cet amas de souvenirs. Une fois à l'intérieur la jeune fille s'assit sur son siège alors que le soldat parfait se plaçait derrière elle. Il passa une bonne demi-heure à lui remettre en mémoire les bases et à lui expliquer les nouvelles fonctions incluent dans son gundam. Puis ils sortirent du hangar toujours dans le « Spire » afin que la jeune fille se réhabitue à toutes les manœuvres. Elle manqua de renverser le Chinois qui s'entraînait dans le jardin lors d'une mauvaise manœuvre. Celui-ci se mit rapidement hors de portée du gundam et grognant contre l'« onna ». La réhabilitation prit fin juste avant le repas. La jeune fille resta particulièrement silencieuse lorsqu'ils rangèrent le « Spire » dans le hangar. 

            Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le salon et la jeune fille s'écroula sur le premier canapé où se trouvait Quatre. Elle s'assit sur les genoux du petit arabe dos contre son torse et posant sa tête contre son épaule. L'empathe rougit légèrement.

Q : Mébae ?

M : Hm j'suis crevée maintenant je me repose. Tu es le seul avec qui je pourrais me reposer tranquillement. J'ai pas envie de rester seule, Duo me ferait chier, Wuffei essayerait de me découper en morceaux, Heero lui n'en parlons même pas et Trowa bah lui il est parti s'occuper de son gundam. 

Q : Bah allez reposes-toi… *il lui passa les bras autour de la taille* Euh par contre qui va faire le repas ?

W : C'est bon je m'en charge comme ça  tu ne bouges pas et elle ne me fait pas chier !

T : Je viens t'aider.

            Lorsque le Français et le Chinois disparurent dans la cuisine. Le Japonais partit taper son rapport et les trois pilotes restants éclatèrent de rire.

D : Je pense que Trowa ne va pas tenir longtemps ! J'espère qu'il va bientôt se déclarer comme ça on pourra encore plus charrier notre Chinois préféré.

M : *bâillement* Ouais bonne idée, arg je suis vraiment morte.

            La jeune fille finit par s'endormir alors que Quatre et Duo continuait à discuter joyeusement.    

D : Alors Kat-chan tu te jettes à l'eau quand ?

Q *rougissement* : Ah euh mais QUOI ?

D *sourire narquois* : Chut! Tu vas la réveiller, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! T'as bien vu comment tu es avec elle.

Q *chtite voix* : Non je ne peux pas, je pense que je la gênerais plus qu'autre chose… Mais et toi alors ? Tu pourrais t'occuper de ton soldat ! Je pense qu'elle ne va pas tenir le coup s'il continue comme ça… 

            Il regarda un instant la jeune fille endormie contre lui dans ses bras.

D : Roh bah c'étais juste les réhabilitations maintenant T_T il va retourner à son cher *ton ironique* pc. BEURK

Q : Ne désespère pas. Je pense qu'il a déjà fait quelques efforts, il réussit enfin à faire des semblants de phrases.

W : A TABLE !

            Duo se leva d'un bond, l'appel du ventre.

Q : Arg j'suis coincé !

D : Allez bouge Quatre ! Moi j'ai faim dépêches-toi. *chtit sourire* Attention à ce que tu vas faire…

            La tornade tressée fila rapidement dans la cuisine non sans un dernier sourire narquois laissant l'Arabe en place. Celui-ci jeta en regard sur le pourquoi du comment il était bloqué. Il secoua doucement la jeune fille.

M : Hm na ! Ze ne veux pas.

            Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et aperçut les bras de Quatre l'enlaçant.

M : Oups désolé Quatre pour tout à l'heure…

Q : C'est rien… euh… mais euh… le repas est prêt. 

            Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la cuisine, rejoignant les autres. Ils mangèrent tranquillement (pour une fois).

M : Dis Quatre. Y aurait pas une plage dans le coin ?

Q : Hm, si juste derrière la maison, à une cinquante de mètres environ.

M : GENIAL !!! Trop bien ! Quatre !! *chibis eyes de petit chaton tout triste qui a pu sa maman et qui tout tout seul dans le froid qui est très froid* tu viendrais avec moi ? S'te plaît !

Q : Arg d'accord. Faut bien se détendre avant la mission.

M : YES ! Marchi Quatrouninet.

            Elle se leva d'un bond, déposa un baiser sur la joue du petit Arabe.

M : Je vais préparer mon sac ! Z'avez intérêt à tous venir !

            Elle fonça telle une furie dans sa chambre laissant les cinq pilotes en plan…

Q : Bon bah je vais aussi préparer mon sac… EH ! Me regardez pas comme çà ! Faut bien se détendre.

D : Yes Quatrounet ! On y go !

            La tornade brune monta à l'étage suivi par un Kitty-kat plus calme.

W : Bon je vais y aller aussi, je lirais tranquillement, je pense que Mébae nous fera chier plus qu'autre chose si on ne l'accompagne pas…

            Il monta à son tour suivit des deux tombes. La jeune fille s'affairait dans sa chambre, jetant serviette, lunettes, livre dans un petit sac de plage. On aperçut le débardeur, le short et le reste volés à travers la pièce alors que Mébae enfilait son bikini orange avec des fleurs hawaïennes dessus(bah ouais pourquoi se priver). Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, se noua un paré haut orange aussi hawaïen autour des hanches, sortit de sa chambre (F : moi je dirais plutôt champ de bataille M : Bah quoi je peux pas ranger et déballer en même temps ^___^) son sac sur l'épaule et dévala les marches afin d'atterrir sur un canapé dans le salon. 

            Quatre finit par arriver portant un short maillot bleu pâle, il n'aperçut qu'au dernier moment la jeune fille affalée sur le divan. 

Q : Mébae ? T'es déjà prête ?

M : Bah vi je peux être très rapide quand je veux. ^___^

D : Génial !! On va à la plage.

            L'Américain portant son short noir (comme de par hasard) se tourna vers la jeune fille.

Heureusement qu'on serra cinq mecs autour de toi.

M : Ah vi Kitty-kat... 

D: EH! C'est moi qui utilise ce surnom!

M : Roh bah quoi ? C'est super mimi ! Enfin bref c'est une plage privée où y aura d'autres personnes ?

Q : Il risque d'y avoir du monde je pense…

M : ^___^ oki ! Bon j'espère qu'on va réussir à s'amuser… Je dis pas çà pour toi Quatre ni pour toi Duo-chan mais c'est qu'on va dire que Heero le martyrisseur n'est pas particulièrement causant ni Trowa sauf dans les cas Wuffinette et donc le Chintoque lui à part essayer de nous mettre en rondelles bah il est pas très très causant ni amusant, ^___^sauf quand il s'agit de l'emmerder !

            Les trois retardataires firent par arriver et ils se mirent en route direction la playa. Au bout d'environ cinq minutes, les six pilotes arrivèrent à destination. 

M : Ouah…

            La plage était immense, parsemé ici et là quelques cabanons de plage mais aussi quelques restaurants de plage. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir quelques petits voiliers avec la distance l'on pouvait croire à des mirages disparaissant au gré des légères vagues. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, celui-ci d'un bleu clair, on n'apercevait pas le moindre nuage à l'horizon. Le temps étant idéal pour leur après-midi. Peu de monde était installé sur la plage s'était assez normal vu l'heure non tardive. On apercevait donc ici et là quelques groupes. Le petit groupe partit s'installer non loin de la mer. Wuffei planta un parasol, étala sa serviette, s'y allongea et se mit à lire. Le Français, lui s'allongea près du Chinois et commença à somnoler tranquillement. Quand au Japonais, il s'installait sur sa serviette devant son pc (D : FRED ! F : MDR désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! … PC PORTABLE ! D : Sadique ! T_T F : ^____^). Les trois derniers installèrent leurs serviettes au soleil et Quatre sortit deux tubes de crème solaire résistante à l'eau remplissant son rôle de maman poule. Mébae prit les deux tubes et se planta devant Heero. Celui-ci finit par relever la tête.

H : Hn ?

M : Tu connais les phrases !

H : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

            La jeune fille lui lança un des tubes.

M : Tiens tu t'occupes de Duo ! *big sourire fière d'elle* Moi je peux pas je m'occupe de maman poule. 

            Mébae lui fit un énorme sourire ainsi qu'un à Duo au passage. Elle s'empressa de commencer à badigeonner Quatrounet afin de rendre son excuse valable. Non sans un dernier regard meurtrier envers la jeune fille, le perfect soldier se dirigea vers le neko-man allongé sur une serviette dissimulant avec peine son sourire.  

H *Arg c'est pas possible ce qu'il est doux !!! Non Heero no émotions no émotions ! ARG mais comment que je vais faire pour me contrôler avec ce dieu devant moi ! Non non zen Heero ZEN ! Arg en plus il ronronne T_T* 

            La jeune fille finit d'appliquer la crème sur l'Arabe retenant difficilement un fou rire. Le Japonais dissimulant mal et surtout avec grand peine, sa gêne alors que Duo lui semblait aux anges. Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que les mains de son amour non-avoué quittaient son corps. Heero commença à s'éloigner le plus possible essayant de garder son masque de soldat parfait. Duo se leva en quatrième vitesse rattrapant le Japonais.

D : Taratata on ne s'échappe pas ! Toi aussi tu passes à la crème ! 

            Le soldat s'étala sur une serviette alors que l'Américain commençait à lui étaler la protection solaire (F : T_T no comment je trouvais pas d'autres mots). 

D *hm c'est hallucinant comment comme il est super bien musclé ! Rien que de dos il est superbe ! Allez Duo on passe ses mains AU DESSUS du plus beau cul du monde ! J'ai bien dis AU DESSUS et non sur ! Arg mais c'est pas possible je vais pas tenir je vais lui sauter dessus. Arg ça y est, il se retourne. Allez zen on respire, rah les pectoraux, hm et ces abdos, c'est pas possible d'être aussi bien foutu ! Ouf ça y est on respire c'est finish. Bouh il s'en va vv rrr vers ce maudit pc ! Oh mais c'est très tentant ça, cette saloperie de machine pourrait très bien faire son baptême de l'air ou alors son baptême de plongée ! Non allez après je risque de me retrouver avec un pistolet sur la tempe, c'est pas préférable.*

            Une fois, la jeune fille finit de badigeonner le blondinet, celle-ci s'élança vers la mer lançant au passage son paré haut. Il attrapa la main de l'Arabe, l'entraînant derrière elle. Duo finit par les rejoindre. Et une heure plus tard, les six pilotes se retrouvaient tous dans l'eau. Après une bonne heure, de têtes sous l'eau, partie de volley-ball (sans filet et dans la flotte) et quelques brasses, Mébae partit s'écrouler sur sa serviette commençant à se faire griller légèrement au soleil. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit un froid s'installer, tremblant légèrement. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et aperçut … un ange. Quatre se trouvait devant elle essoufflé et trempé. L'eau continuant à ruisseler le long de son corps si fin mais bien musclé. Il relevait de sa main quelques-unes de ses mèches mouillées qui lui retombaient devant les yeux (F : *___* ARG ZE VEUX UN DESSIN !!).

M *Kya il est plutôt bien musclé, hm et il est trop mignon ! Arg nan Mébae on ne s'attache surtout pas à un pilote de gundam*

Q : pff Mébae ça va ? 

M : Hn ? Ah euh oui  je suis juste crevée et comme ça je bronze.

            Il jeta un regard autour d'eux et aperçut plusieurs personnes surtout des garçons regardant dans leur direction mais surtout sur la jeune fille toujours en bikini étalée de tout son long au soleil, l'eau finissant de disparaître de sa fine silhouette.  

Q : Je vais rester avec toi, je … suis crevé aussi.

M : Si tu veux…

            Wuffei et Trowa vinrent les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard laissant le Japonais et l'Américain tout seul. Alors que Heero cherchait à revenir vers la plage Duo se jeta sur lui et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le sable, le baka natté sur le soldat parfait. 

D *la tête reposée sur le torse du brun* : Oups. 

            Puis il fit un grand sourire remarquant leur position. 

D *KYA ! Ce que je suis bien là, en plus mon Hee-chan rougit… Il est trop kawaï ! Mais attends retour en arrière ROUGIR, le soldat parfait, Ice-man le glaçon le plus glacé du monde vient de ROUGIR ! Ça y est c'est sur je délire j'suis en train de rêver.*

H : Duo … je … voilà je

W : Maxwell ! Yui ! Bougez tout le monde vous regarde et commence à se poser des questions ! Je vous préviens si vous nous faîtes remarquer moi je pars, je ne tiens pas à passer pour un débile comme ce baka natté !

            Heero se releva brusquement mais rattrapa quand même Duo avant qu'il tombe.

D *Bon sang, je vais faire de la purée de Chinois ! OUIN je n'ai même pas su ce que mon mamour voulait me dire. Re-retour en arrière, mamour aie va falloir que j'arrête de me faire des films moi je deviens de plus en plus atteint là !*

            L'après-midi se passa assez tranquillement, il eut juste un trempage de Wuffy par un certain baka natté, une nouvelle partie de volley avant que Quatre ne fasse remarquer qu'il était préférable de rentrer. Et il fut accepté à l'unanimité par les grognements de ventre. La soirée se passa assez tranquillement, ponctuée par les paroles incessantes de l'Américain, des réponses de la Française et de l'Arabe. A la fin du repas, Heero récapitula le rôle de chacun et tous partirent se coucher, la journée ayant été assez épuisante surtout pour certains.

            Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, la nature dormait encore, tout semblait calme dans la villa des Winners vers ses trois heures du matin. Une ombre se faufila dans la chambre du Chinois et arracha les couettes découvrant Wuffei ainsi que son joli pyjama parsemé de pandas.

M : Mouah ah ah trop excellent ton pyjama Wuffy !

W : C'est WUFFEI ! …

            La jeune fille lui planqua une main sur la bouche.

M : Chut t'es le premier que je réveille maintenant c'est au tour des autres ! Ne fais aucun bruit ou je te jure que tu le regretteras toute la journée.

            Le dragon ne préféra pas contrarier la jeune fille redoutant sa revanche. Il se dirigea donc en bougonnant vers sa salle de bain encore mal réveillé. Mébae se glissa alors dans la chambre du Français. Elle ouvrit en grand les rideaux oubliant qu'il faisait encore nuit et posa une main sur le revolver que l'occupant de la chambre venait de positionner vers elle.

M *avec un énorme sourire* : Kioukiou Trowa-man, t'es trop excellent tout décoiffé ! Pas de bruits je vais réveiller les autres. Wu-wu est déjà debout.  

            Elle partit dans la chambre de l'Américain, s'approcha du lit et au dernier moment bondit sur l'amas de couettes. Elle les enleva toutes et commença à chatouiller le loir.

M : Dibout fainiasse ! 

D : Ah ah … non stop c'est bon je capitule, … je vais me lever !

M : Parfait ! Je te laisse le soin de réveiller ton Japonais.

            Et elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Elle entra silencieusement dans la chambre de l'Arabe et se glissa lentement dans les couettes. Elle se plaça sur le petit empathe qui ouvrit lentement les yeux sentant une nouvelle source de chaleur contre lui. Ses paupières se soulevèrent difficilement et il distingua une forme. Il ouvrit alors complètement les yeux remarquant que c'était la jeune fille les cheveux encore mal démêlés qui se trouvaient sur lui. 

Q : Mébae ??? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !

M *avec un grand sourire* : Fallait que je te réveille et je commençais à avoir froid ! Vala c'est bon j'ai plus froid ! Viens j'ai demandé à Duo d'aller réveiller Heero vu comment ça a failli se terminer hier je sens qu'aujourd'hui ça va être intéressant !!!!

L'Américain encore mal réveillé se glissa dans la chambre du soldat parfait sans remarquer les deux formes qui se cachèrent derrière la porte qu'il venait juste de mal refermer. Il se glissa lentement et silencieusement vers le lit. Presque aussitôt, il se retrouva dos à terre, le canon d'un revolver plaqué entre ses deux yeux et un Heero les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude assis sur son ventre.

H : Duo ??

D *Je rêve ou ces yeux expriment un sentiment, la surprise ! Ouah mais c'est qu'il fait des progrès mon soldat plus super parfait.*

H : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

D : Mébae m'a demandé de venir te réveiller et en même temps…

            D'un puissant coup de rein, il inversa les rôles, envoya le revolver volé un peu plus loin et se retrouva assis sur le ventre musclé de son amour non avoué. 

D *avec un sourire triomphant* : Et en même temps, je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais me dire hier à la plage. Car moi … je …

            Il fut dans l'incapacité de parler, deux lèvres douces venant de se poser sur les siennes durant un court instant. L'Américain ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.[1] Heero venait de l'embrasser. Nan impossible retour en arrière ! Mais si mais si ! Il vient juste de l'embrasser ! Alléluia mon seigneur ! Thank you very much ! 

            Le Japonais inquiet du silence si peu habituel chez l'Américain, commença à penser ce son désir pour le pilote 02 n'était pas réciproque. Mais il fut rassuré lorsqu'un énorme sourire prit place sur le visage de son compagnon d'arme. 

D : Est-ce que t'as bien fait ce que je crois que t'as fait ?

H : Hn ? 

D : KYA ! C'est ça que tu voulais me dire hier ????

            Le soldat prit une jolie couleur écarlate ce qui agrandit encore plus le sourire du natté.  

H : Aishiteru Duo.

            L'Américain en eut quasiment les larmes aux yeux _boys don't cry. _Il était en plein rêve son Heero venait lui dire qu'il aimait. Il était aux anges.[2] Il sentit toute son appréhension, toute sa peur, que le pilote 01 ne puisse jamais l'aimer, s'envoler. Il se pencha vers celui-ci et lui rendit son baiser avec une tendresse infinie.

D : I love you Hee-chan.

            Les deux amants sellèrent leur amour dans un nouveau baiser plus long que les deux derniers. Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée fracassante d'une jeune fille tombant sur la porte et d'un petit Arabe essayant de l'attraper par la taille mais se faisant entraîner dans la chute. Mébae se retrouva étalée sur le parquet avec le petit blondinet au-dessus d'elle.

M : Oups… Génial ça y est vous êtes enfin ensemble mais c'est super !  Désolé j'ai fait un faux pas et je me suis tombée sur votre porte. 

Q : Et … euh … j'ai essayé de la rattraper mais … euh … le sol est glissant. Tiens, je vais aller le nettoyer !

M : C'est vrai que c'est très dangereux ! Je vais t'aider.

            Les deux pilotes se relevèrent et commencèrent à sortir. Au pas de la porte, la jeune fille et le jeune garçon s'arrêtent.

Q : Petit déjeuner servit dans dix minutes !

M *big sourire* : Très joli couple !

            Et ils s'enfuirent rapidement sous les insultes de l'Américain et sous les regards plus que noir d'un Heero particulièrement mécontent d'avoir été interrompu en si bon chemin. Mébae aida Quatre a préparé le petit-déjeuner et dix minutes plus tard, sur la table trônaient six bols fumants soit de café soit de thé voir de chocolat chaud quelque que soit les goûts des propriétaires.[3] Sur le reste de la table s'étalaient brioches, pain, nutella, tartines grillées, confiture, beurre et tas d'autres bonnes choses.[4] Alors que la jeune fille allait commencer à se jeter sur ce festin, Quatre la rattrapa.

Q : Taratata ! Allez va chercher les autres après tu pourras manger !

M : Mais QUATRE !

Q : Tu n'auras rien si tu ne vas pas les chercher.

            La jeune fille laissa un regard sur le festin et monta comme une furie à l'étage. Elle fonça dans la chambre de Trowa, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Le jeune homme était torse nu avec un jean et sortait de la salle de bain.

M : ^___^ Oups ! Désolé Tro mais le petit-dej' est prêt !

            Mébae préféra frapper à la porte du Chinois, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas apprécié son réveil. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte quelques secondes à peine après.

 M : Kioukiou à table c'est prêt Fei-Fei !

W : C'est W-U-F-F-E-I onna!

M: Vi vi si tu le dis...

            Elle entra telle une tornade dans le chambre d'Hee-chan où elle retrouva les deux amants en pleine « embrassade »^^. 

M : Re-oups, le petit-dej' il est prêt !!!

            Elle leur fit un énorme sourire et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée évitant par la même occasion qu'Heero attrape son revolver qu'il avait provisoirement délaissé pour autre chose enfin pour quelqu'un. 

M : ça y est c'est fait !

            La jeune fille s'installa à sa place à côté de Quatre et commença à se servir des tartines et tout le reste. Trowa finit par descendre correctement habillé suivit d'un Wuffei plus réveillé que tout à l'heure. Vint ensuite le couple se tenant la main ce qui mit au courant le Chinois et le Français qui n'en parurent pas tellement étonnés vu le temps où ils se tournaient autour. Les deux amants en arrivant lancèrent des regards meurtriers vers la jeune fille. Elle leur répondit avec un grand sourire mais se rapprochant tout de même du petit Arabe pour un semblant de protection. 

            Une heure plus tard, les six pilotes se glissaient dans leur gundam et décollaient vers la base ennemie. Celle-ci se trouvant près d'une forêt, ils y cachèrent le robot mobile de la jeune fille, du soldat parfait et de l'assassin parfait. Tous trois montèrent dans la main du gundam de Quatre. Les trois armures mobiles partirent jusqu'à la base. Quatre déposa les trois pilotes à quelques mètres de la base et rejoignit ses deux autres compagnons qui commençaient déjà à distraire les MS. 

            Tel trois ombres, Duo, Mébae et Heero se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de la base, détruisant les caméras de surveillance sur leur passage. Arrivés, à un carrefour Duo partit d'un côté posé ses bombes pendant que les deux autres partaient de l'autre côté. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la bouche d'aération. Le Japonais fit la courte échelle à la petite Française. Alors que celle-ci commençait à s'appuyer sur son compagnon, une troupe d'Oz fit son apparition. La jeune fille prit qu'en même appui sur les mains d'Heero mais au lieu de se glisser dans le conduit elle finit un bond assez spectaculaire tournant sur elle-même et passant allègrement au-dessus de la troupe. Elle se retrouva derrière eux alors qu'Heero leur faisait face. En à peine une minute tout les ozies étaient à terre, morts. La jeune fille réussit enfin à monter dans le conduit et ressortir dans le bureau en ayant préalablement  détruit les caméras et tout autre capteur. Elle bondit ouvrir au soldat qui récupéra rapidement les données nécessaires avant de tout effacer.[5] Duo vint les rejoindre leur informant que tout était posés et que la base devrait commencée à exploser d'ici trois petites minutes.

            Ils sortirent du bureau prévenant les trois autres qu'ils avaient finis et qu'ils allaient bientôt sortir. A quelques mètres de la lumière du jour, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une vingtaine de soldats braquant tous leurs armes sur eux. Duo leur chuchota que la première bombe, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la base, allait exploser et qu'ils devaient profiter de cette occasion pour les tuer et s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, la première bombe explosa ce qui déconcentra les soldats, les trois pilotes en profitèrent pour se ruer sur eux. Le combat fut assez rapide et ils rejoignirent les autres à l'extérieur. A nouveau, ils montèrent dans la main du robot et ils partirent rapidement, les parties de la base explosant les unes après les autres. Ils détruirent les derniers MS qui eurent la folie de les poursuivre et s'arrêtent dans la forêt où Quatre déposa les trois autres pilotes qui rejoignirent leurs propres gundams. Ils rentrèrent à la base.

            A peine Mébae s'était-elle écroulée sur le canapé que l'Arabe se précipita vers elle.

Q : Mébae !

M *répriment une grimace de douleur* : Quoi ?

Q : Enlève-moi tout de suite cette veste !

            Les autres furent très surpris par l'aptitude de l'Arabe même si deux d'entre eux ne le montaient pas. 

M : Mais c'est rien de grave…

            Mais sous le regard dur du blond, elle se mit en débardeur dévoilant sa blessure à l'épaule, une balle l'ayant touchée mais était sortie. La jeune fille frissonna apercevant sa blessure.

M : Oups c'est plus grave que je ne croyais…

Q : NON MAIS TU AS PILOTE TON GUNDAM LE BRAS COMME CA !!  TU AURAIS PU NOUS PREVENIR ON AURAIT ETE DIRECTEMENT A L'HOPITAL ! TU AS AGRANDI TA BLESSURE EN PILOTANT !!!

M : Ah non ! Surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas aller à l'hosto *trop de mauvais souvenirs risqueraient de revenir* ! C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai prévenu, je n'irais pas dans cette espèce de bâtiment plein de médecins qui vous torturent et tout ! 

            Voyant la détermination de la jeune fille, l'Arabe se calma légèrement ordonnant à Wuffei d'appeler Sally et à Trowa d'aller chercher trousse à pharmacie et bassine d'eau. 

Q : Mais quand même, on t'aurait éviter de piloter ton gundam !

M : Bah je ne savais pas ! J'y ai pas pensé je ne veux plus jamais allé à l'hosto !

Q : Bon Duo, Heero asseyez-vous je m'occuperais de vous après. 

            L'Américain ayant récolté d'une coupure à la joue et d'une assez profonde à la cuisse quand au Japonais, il avait reçu un poing sur la joue alors qu'il était occupé avec deux autres soldats mais il avait lui aussi de nombreuses coupures. 

W : Sally arrive dans une heure.

Q : Parfait.

            Trowa arriva avec tout le matériel. L'Arabe désinfecta l'épaule de la jeune fille et la banda.

M : AIE !!!! MAIS TU ME FAIS MAL !!!!! QUATRE !!!! 

Q : Bon arrête de te plaindre à la fin, je ne suis pas un médecin professionnel, j'essaye déjà d'arrêter le sang de couler. Bon voilà maintenant tu ne bouges pas !!!

            Il s'occupa d'Heero et de Duo. Sally finit par arriver, fut présenter à la jeune fille et vice versa. Sally stoppa l'hémorragie et  banda le tout.

S : Voilà tu as de la chance, tu peux encore bouger le bras rien de grave n'a été touché, Quatre je compte sur toi pour lui changer son bandage tous les soirs, quand à toi Heero tu auras un beau bleu sur la joue dès demain, toi Duo rien de grave à déclarer, il faudra juste que tu changes ton pansement à la cuisse pareil tous les soirs. Voilà allez, je vous laisse les garçons et oups désolé toi aussi Mébae. 

            La doctoresse partit et tous se mirent à table. Pendant les deux semaines suivantes,  Heero eut droit au surnom de « face de schtroumpf » par la jeune fille et il y eut 2 missions, l'une pour Face de Schtroumpf et Duo et une autre pour Trowa, Wuffei et Quatre. J avait été particulièrement furieux en apprenant que la jeune fille ne pouvait participer à aucune de ces deux missions à cause de son épaule. Enfin bref, les missions furent quand même une réussite. Deux semaines plus tard, toutes les blessures étaient oubliées et guéries sauf Mébae qui ressentait encore une légère douleur lorsqu'elle fonçait un peu de trop avec son épaule. Ils reçurent alors une nouvelle mission à laquelle ils devaient tous participer. Cette fois, Mébae et Quatre devaient s'infiltrer dans la base de récupérer des dossiers alors que les quatre autres devaient distraire les MS et les MD de la base c'était pour cela que le Wing était nécessaire. 

********trou temporel********

            Trois jours plus tard, Quatre et Mébae se faufilaient dans la base alors que les autres faisaient donc diversion. Les deux ombres entrèrent silencieusement dans le bureau et trouvèrent les documents.

Q : Je trouve ça un peu trop facile…

M : Mais non, c'est juste que les autres s'en sortent bien !

H : 01 à 08 et 04.

M : On te schtroumpfe 5 sur 5 ex-face de schtroumpf.

H : MEBAE ! 

M : Vi c'est bel et bien mon prénom.

H : Grouillez-vous de sortir et faîtes attention il paraît que Zech se trouve dans cette base.

M : Bien schtroumpfé 01 ! On arrive.

            Puis à Quatre.

M : Zech est ici il faut qu'on fasse attention.

Q : Mébae on part ! Les autres sont débordés ! Tu n'iras pas voir ce fumier même si tu en meures d'envie.

M : Oui oui je sais c'est bon. On y va !

            La jeune fille sortit du bureau et se retrouva nez à nez avec … 

M *murmurant* : Yuka…

(à suivre…)

***********************************************************************************************

Mouah ah ah j'suis sadique !!!! 

M : OUAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS mon chéri !

F : ^______^ je t'avais promis d'être gentille avec toi !

M : *regard soupçonneux*  c'est trop bien pour être vrai !

F : (B mais pas dans le prochain ! niark niark niark

M : T_T help

F *chibis eyes* chtite review ?

Finish le 16novembre ^___^ contente j'ai mis qu'une semaine

  


* * *

[1] Genre ça O___________O   MDR

[2] Tu m'étonnes quand y a un mec aussi mignon qui vous dit qu'il vous aime !

[3] Désolé pour ce charabia.

[4] J'AI FAIM !!!! ARG ça fait trop envie !

[5] La routine …


	6. Souffrance

Une aide inattendue

Chapitre 6

Auteur : Fred (augerfredo@aol.com)

Déclarations : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement enfin bon c'est pas sur que je vous les rend surtout Heero et Quatrounet ! Par contre Mébae c'est mon perso di moa sorti tout droit de ma tite tête ! 

Source : Gundam Wing avec rajout d'un perso di moi !

Genre : Alors là euh bah plutôt tranquille

Petit bla bla de l'auteur : Vala le chapitre 6 !

Yes j'ai plein d'idées et euh je te préviens Demoness bah en faite j'ai été gentille j'ai pas faite de mal à Mébae dans le chapitre 5 mais euh là je ne garantie rien mais rien du tout vu que bah là j'ai une idée particulièrement… à vous de lire !

M : HELP T_T pourquoi que je sors de son esprit !

******* = brèche temporelle

***************************************************************************

À l'extérieur de la base, Quatre monta rapidement sur le robot de Duo et les gundams se replièrent rapidement. Ils arrivèrent à la base, les armures ayant besoin de quelques réparations. Durant le trajet, la jeune fille avait fini par s'endormir contre l'Arabe qui avait fini par se calmer devant la détresse de son colis. Il la déposa sur un canapé.

            Les quatre autres pilotes plutôt inquiets les entourèrent.

D : Quatre ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? Et pourquoi Mébae est-elle dans cet état ?

            Le blondinet s'affala sur un fauteuil, regarda un instant la jeune fille puis ses amis.

******** Flash-back*********

M : Yuka… *Non ce n'est pas possible c'est bien lui ! En chair et en os ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Oh et puis je m'en fiche je l'aime c'est tout ce qui compte.* 

            La jeune fille laissa sa joie débordée et sauta au cou du jeune homme des larmes de joie perlant au coin des yeux, Quatre était resté dans le bureau.

M : Oh Yuka ce que tu as pu me manquer ! Je t'aime, mais comment ? Comment ? Tu … tu étais … mort … C'est incroyable je suis si heureuse de te retrouver… Mais comment… Par quel miracle ?

            Apparemment cette joie n'était pas partagée. Le jeune homme ne fit pas le moindre geste affectif envers elle juste une grimace de dégoût. Zech arriva pile à ce moment.

Z : C'est grâce à moi…

            Mébae surprise lâcha son fiancé et recula légèrement alors que Zech venait à coté de Yuka. Celui-ci lui lança un regard affectueux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du général. Ces cheveux noirs toujours aussi courts lui retombant légèrement sur le visage alors que Zech arborait un sourire triomphant ce qui allait très bien avec son allure princière, sa stature particulièrement bien et sa force imposant le respect. Il lui passa une main autour de la taille toujours aussi musclée de son « fianc ». La jeune fille étouffa un hoquet de surprise. 

M : Mais … comment … Yuka … 

            Le jeune homme lui lança un regard particulièrement haineux.

Y : JE t'interdis de me parler aussi familièrement ! Comment ? Et bien c'est simple Zech m'a sauvé. Il m'a guéri et m'a gardé auprès de lui m'aidant à me remettre. C'était incroyable, Zech est un amant merveilleux, je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à l'aimer *il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux* et a t'oublier… 

            Il embrassa Zech puis se retourna vers la jeune fille alors que le blond l'enlaçait par la taille. Mébae était totalement déboussolé, sa tête commençant à tourner dangereusement, sa vue se troublait, les larmes perlants au coin de l'oeil. Yuka, son fiancé aimait quelqu'un d'autre, il la regardait comme ci elle était une espèce d'insecte particulièrement ré pulsante. 

M : Mais comment ? Il t'a tiré dessus ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'aurait-il sauv ?  

Z : Rectification, c'était TOI qui étais visée. 

M : Mais Yuka et … moi… 

Y : TOI ! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi depuis que j'ai connu Zech, j'ai compris que d'être du côté de Oz était largement plus avantageux. Tu n'étais qu'une aventure rien de plus, un simple … divertissement *fit-il en se léchant les lèvres*. 

            La jeune fille sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Plus le jeune homme parlait plus celui-ci s'ouvrait plongeant Mébae dans les ténèbres.

Y : Zech est tout pour moi à présent. Maintenant que tu es de nouveau pilote, tu n'es qu'une ennemie, un vulgaire insecte qu'il me faut écraser. JE … TE … HAIS !

            Le jeune homme détailla bien ces trois mots un par un, savourant la détresse de son ennemie et la foudroyant du regard. Trois mots, trois mots venaient de détruire ce qui restait du cœur de la petite Française. Elle sentit les larmes envahirent ses yeux, ses forces l'abandonner. Yuka s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle reculait de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre le mur, la peur prenait le dessus sur tout ses débris de sentiment. Il l'attrapa par la gorge la maintenant fermement avec son corps contre le mur. « Je te hais » ces paroles résonnaient encore et encore dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle était cruellement blessée, elle avait été si heureuse de le retrouver et voilà qu'il la haïssait. Son coeur était à présent en lambeaux. Tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage. Laissant place à la tristesse mais aussi à la douleur. Le jeune homme accentuait sa pression sur la gorge de Mébae. Celle-ci essaya avec les quelques maigres forces qu'il lui restait de se dégager mais elle réussit à peine à le faire reculer.

            Quatre surgit alors tel une ombre avec une vitesse fulgurante il assomma Zech qui était trop occupé à regarder son amant.

Y : Hey !!!

            Yuka lâcha la jeune fille qui tituba un instant, reprenant difficilement son souffle une marque rouge sur toute la largeur du cou. Elle leva les yeux sur le pourquoi du comment Yuka l'avait lâchée. A cet instant, Quatre ressemblait à tout sauf à un ange. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une répulsion extrême, sa colère était quasi palpable, on avait l'impression qu'elle l'entourait ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui. Il fit face au Français. Rapide comme l'éclair, d'une agilité assez surprenante, l'Arabe se rapprocha de l'autre lui administrant un puissant cou de genoux dans l'estomac. Celui-ci se plia en deux sous le choc et tomba à genoux. Quatre le saisit par les cheveux, la fureur guidant ses mouvements.

H : Bon sang ! 04 ! 08 ! Dépêchez-vous ils sont de plus en plus nombreux !

Q : Rrr…Bien reçu on arrive.   

            Le blond bloqua son poing qui allait s'abattre à nouveau sur l'autre, lança un regard méprisant sur l'homme à terre, prit Mébae dans ses bras et s'enfuit en courant vers la sortie.

********* Fin du Flash-back**********

            Les images étaient revenues dans l'esprit du jeune homme, la fureur s'emparant à nouveau de lui rien qu'à l'idée du soldat.

Quatre se mit à raconter l'histoire, disant comment Yuka avait fait son apparition qui il était et comment il avait changer de camp puis comme il s'était débarrassé de lui. Puis il dit une ombre sur le visage.

Q : Je pense que Mébae est profondément blessée…

W : Je n'aperçois aucune blessure… 

 Q *avec un léger sourire* : Toujours égal à toi-même Wuffei. Son physique est intact, c'est son moral, elle a été profondément blessée. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Il l'a brisée. 

            Quatre tapa rageusement sur l'accoudoir.

Q : Je l'aurais volontiers broyé contre un mur ! Quel fumier ! *il expira profondément* Je pense que ces prochains jours vont être assez difficile pour Mébae, surtout ne lui dîtes rien sur la mission, sur Zech ou sur son ex.  

            Tous acquiescèrent, un silence pesant s'installa, c'est à ce moment que la jeune fille se réveilla. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux soulevant lentement ses paupières. Elle se redressa se massant un peu la gorge et balaya la pièce d'un regard vide. Ces souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit, la frappant d'un coup. Les garçons purent voir les larmes montées rapidement aux yeux de la jeune fille.

M : Je vais me coucher…

            Aucun des garçons ne réussit à la retenir, ne trouvant pas les mots pour la consoler. La jeune fille monta d'un pas assez lent tel un automate jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle alla s'effondrer sur son lit, s'assit emprisonnant ses genoux de ses faibles bras. 

Trois mots… Trois mots venait de faire évanouir toute sa bonne humeur, sa joie, son étincelle de vie, la flamme qui brûlait au fond des ses yeux, trois mots… « Je te hais… ». La jeune fille se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. 

« Je te hais »

Le cœur se déchire, un amour déchiquet

« Je te hais »

On se demande si les restes du cœur pourront à nouveau aimer

« Je te hais »

Les larmes coulent à flot, telles une rivière quittant son lit.

« Je te hais »

Toute joie, toute lueur d'espoir s'évanouit.

« Je te hais »

L'âme est blessée, la plaie se rouvre

« Je te hais »

Comme une maladie malsaine que l'on couve

« Je te hais »

Ces paroles bourdonnent dans les oreilles

« Je te hais »

Son visage souriant me revient alors, toujours pareil

« Je te hais »

A présent, il aime quelqu'un d'autre 

« Je te hais »

Son cœur appartient à un autre

« Je te hais »

Il me hait, il n'est plus à moi

« Je te hais »

Je suis laide, je ne le méritais pas

« Je te hais » [1] 

            La jeune fille s'effondra sur les draps, ses forces venant de la quitter. Elle se roula en boule tel un animal blessé, elle est blessée, pas physiquement mais tout en elle n'était plus que lambeaux… Elle le revoyait encore lui sourire, la serrer dans ses bras, la porter vers leur lit, en faire qu'un avec elle. Peu à peu, les images se faisaient plus sombres, elle le revoyait alors un sourire dément sur le visage, sa douleur à la gorge n'avait même pas été ressentie tellement celle de son cœur était importante. *Je n'étais qu'un simple … divertissement. M'a-t-il seulement aimer une fois*. Elle sombra dans le sommeil.

            Quatre se releva alors du fauteuil, la crise de la jeune fille venant de cesser. Mébae allait vraiment mal.

Q : Elle ne va vraiment pas bien… Nous verrons demain comment cela se déroulera… Heero il vaut mieux que tu préviennes les profs que ce …Yuka … est encore en vie, par contre ne leur parle pas de Mébae dans ton rapport tu marques juste que nous avons accomplis notre mission et que nous avons croisé ce mec…

H : Hn.

            Iceberg-man partit taper son rapport alors que les autres allaient se coucher. La nuit fut assez tranquille. Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, les souvenirs revenant en force.

M : Bon allez je ne vais pas me laisser me dépérir non plus… 

            Peu convaincue par elle-même, elle se redressa difficilement et sortit de sa chambre. Elle arriva dans la cuisine un faux masque de joker sur le visage. Elle aperçut alors Duo sur les genoux de Heero et Trowa qui dévorait Wuffei des yeux. Le masque n'avait pas tenu longtemps. Les garçons purent voir les cernes, les traces des larmes de la jeune fille. Le cœur de celle-ci se serra de nouveau voyant l'amour qui animait ces compagnons, lui rappelant l'amour qu'elle avait perdu. Décidée à faire un effort pour ne pas démoraliser tout le groupe, elle s'assit mollement une chaise essayant de remettre en place son masque de joker, un maigre sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fixa un point sur la table fuyant l'amour animant le couple mais aussi le Français. 

            D'un coup, un bol bien chaud lui apparu devant le nez. Elle releva alors la tête apercevant Quatre qui lui tendait la boisson. Mais tout ce qu'elle ne remarqua se fut son regard inquiet. Déjà qu'elle se haïssait à cet instant, elle inquiétait les autres pilotes. 

M *Mais quand arrêterais-je de nuire aux autres, voilà que j'arrive et que je ne leur apporte que tristesse et désarroi…* 

            Elle remarqua alors le regard à moitié de pitié que lui lançait le Chinois. S'en fut de trop pour la jeune fille, les larmes inondèrent à nouveau les yeux de la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle avait du mal à supporter l'inquiétude qu'elle infligeait à ces amis, mais si la pitié venait elle aussi s'ajouter c'était de trop. Elle se leva brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise dans un grand fracas et s'enfuit à toute allure dans sa chambre, les larmes coulant à grand flot de nouveau. Elle s'enferma à double tour, puis se recroquevilla dans le coin le plus sombre de sa chambre.

« Je te hais ». Ces paroles revenaient de nouveau dans l'esprit de Mébae. Elle se détestait, elle aurait du protéger son ex-fiancé du général… Et voilà qu'elle mettait tout le monde dans l'embarras, le pire serait si les mads leur envoyaient une nouvelle mission. Serait-elle capable de ne pas la faire échouer ? Et si elle le revoyait…  

« Je te hais »

Le cœur qui se déchire à nouveau

« Je te hais » 

Et si elle le revoyait toujours aussi beau

« Je te hais »

Pourrait-elle seulement ne pas craquer

« Je te hais »

Ne plus le désirer

« Je te hais »

Des paroles blessantes la recouvrent

« Je te hais »

Les ténèbres se rouvrent

« Je te hais »

Ces mots sont la cl

« Je te hais » 

De sa souffrance pour l'éternité [2] 

            De nouveau, elle s'endormit dans un sommeil sombre et terrifiant. Arrivé au moment du repas, Quatre vit qu'elle ne venait pas alors qu'il avait fait son plat préféré espérant remonter le moral de celle-ci… Il finit rapidement son assiette, prit un plateau et mit dessus l'assiette couverte d'une cloche ainsi qu'une boisson bien chaude. Il arriva devant la porte de la jeune fille, prit le plateau à une main et frappa doucement sur celle-ci. 

« Toc toc toc »

            Mébae se réveille en sursaut, elle est couverte de sueur. 

« Toc toc toc »

POV Mébae

            On frappe à ma porte… C'est vrai qu'il est déjà 14h, je sens l'odeur du repas à travers la porte. Non vraiment je n'ai pas faim…

« Toc toc toc »

            Non je n'irais pas ouvrir, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on me voie dans cet état… Mais cette voix… Je l'entends… 

Q : Mébae s'il te plaît ouvre-moi…

            Quatre… Non je ne veux surtout pas qu'il me voie ainsi… Si moche… Tiens je n'avais pas remarqué ce miroir en face de moi… Ce que je suis laide… Je ne devrais même pas me morfondre des mots de Yuka… Il a eu raison… Je lui aurais fait honte plutôt qu'autre chose… 

Q : Mébae… Laisse-moi te voir… Tu n'es pas sortie depuis hier soir, tu n'as même pas mangé… Je m'inquiète pour toi !

            J'ai si mal… Tu t'inquiètes pour moi… C'est justement pour ça que je ne veux voir personne… Je ne veux inquiéter personne… Je tiens à cacher mes faiblesses, mes peurs, mes cauchemars, mes craintes, mes inquiétudes, mes énervements, mes larmes, mes blessures quelles qu'elles soient… Tout je tiens à me voiler devant les autres… Je fais la folle, celle à l'énergie infinie qui fait le pitre… Mais je commence à m'essouffler… Et je laisse transparaître mes véritables émotions, mes coups de blues… Voilà pourquoi je me cache derrière cette bonne humeur permanente… Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter… Je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre sourire, vous avez déjà du mal avec vos propres problèmes… 

Q : Je te pose ton plateau devant la porte…   

            Allez Mébae, il faut faire un effort… 

Fin POV

            La jeune fille se releva et fila dans sa salle de bain. Elle remarqua son visage : les cheveux gras, des cernes épouvantables, les joues légèrement creusées, les sillons des larmes sur les joues… Elle se déshabilla et fila sous la douche. Mébae se détendit progressivement sous le jet d'eau chaude. « FLASH : Yuka qui sort de la salle de bain les cheveux encore mouillés, une simple serviette autour des hanches… Il me sourit… à moi… »

M *Non il faut que tu l'oublies…* 

            Elle finit de se débarrasser de la crasse et la sueur, sortit de la cabine et s'emmitoufla dans une grande serviette. Elle alla dans sa chambre, ouvrit les volets respirant l'air frais, le soleil d'été venant la réchauffer. « FLASH : Une de leurs sorties à deux sur la plage, le soleil venant caresser les deux corps élancés »  *Je dois l'oublier, l'effacer…*

Elle laissa la fenêtre ouverte et partit fouiller dans son armoire. Après plusieurs minutes d'exploration, elle sortit un court débardeur bleu pâle lui arrivant au-dessous du nombril ainsi qu'un pantacourt noir. Une fois habillée, elle partit se passer un dernier coup d'eau sur la figure, se maquilla légèrement essayant de cacher ses cernes et elle se brossa les cheveux. 

M *Bon courage, on relève le menton et on sourit. J'y vais !*

            Mébae sortit de sa chambre en plein milieu de l'après-midi enjambant le plateau de midi devenu froid. Elle le porta jusqu'à la cuisine et voyant que la vaisselle n'avait pas été faîte, elle nettoya tout. Tout était calme dans la maison, elle entendait Wuffei qui nettoyait son sabre, quelques faibles ronflements indiquant que Trowa s'était endormi sur le canapé et sur le bar on voyait un petit mot indiquant que Duo et Heero étaient parti faire un tour sur la plage, seul Quatre n'indiquait pas sa présence. 

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement, les garçons étaient surpris de retrouver Mébae aussi joyeuse, ils ne firent donc aucun commentaire de peur de la voir s'effondrer. Elle sourit pendant tout le repas, blaguant avec Duo, taquinant Heero et Wuffei. Pourtant, elle toucha très peu à son repas. Ils s'installèrent tous devant un film, on aperçut Duo s'approcher de plus en plus de son Hee-chan et finir par l'embrasser. La jeune fille se leva un sourire toujours sur le visage.

M : Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher… Bonne nuit tout les cinq !

            Plus elle s'éloignait des garçons plus son visage s'assombrissait, elle entra précipitamment dans sa chambre et s'enferma à clé. Le masque de joker s'effaça laissant apparaître les véritables émotions de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'effondra les larmes aux yeux.

« Je te hais »

Les paroles reviennent, une cruelle chanson

« Je te hais »

La douleur l'emporte sur la raison

« Je te hais »

On finit par se haïr nous-même

« Je te hais »

On se déteste, on l'aime

« Je te hais »

On se trouve laide

« Je te hais »

On refuse l'aide

« Je te hais »

On finit par les inquiéter

« Je te hais »

Les seules personnes sur qui l'on peut compter

« Je te hais »

C'est si dur

« Je te hais »

De rester pure

« Je te hais »

Alors que la tristesse

« Je te hais »

Et la détresse

« Je te hais »

S'emparent de nous

« Je te hais »

Elles restent telles des poux

« Je te hais »

Comment faire pour l'oublier

« Je te hais »

Alors qu'il occupe toutes nos pensées

            Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Les journées se succédèrent ainsi que les missions tous les cinq par chance ils ne croisèrent ni Zech ni Yuka lors de celles-ci. La jeune fille se faisait toujours souriante pourtant elle maigrissait à vue d'œil ne mangeant quasiment rien au repas. Mébae avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir s'écroulant dès qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre. Les missions lui rappelaient tellement son ex, elle n'arrivait pas à le chasser de ses pensées. Elle angoissait toujours avant les missions, elle avait peur de le rencontrer lors d'une d'entre elle… La jeune fille faisait tout son possible pour ne pas inquiéter ses compagnons, elle ne voulait pas être la cause de leurs soucis… 

*************

POV Mébae :

            AIE ! J'ai encore du mal à analyser ce qui se passe, où suis-je ? Oh non, ça y est ça devait bien arriver un jour, me revoilà dans une prison d'Oz…

************Flash-back**************

Elle et Heero s'infiltraient dans la base, la jeune fille se faufila dans un conduit d'aération à peine était descendu dans le bureau qu'elle fut entourée de soldats.

M *en criant* : HEERO DEGAGE C'EST UN PIEGE !!!!

            Elle s'évanouit sous le coup d'un des soldats alors que Hee-chan voyant le nombre de soldats s'enfuit laissant derrière lui la jeune fille.

************Fin du Flash-back**************

            J'espère que Heero a pu s'échapper. Aie la vache saloperie de soldat il y a pas été de main morte, je vais avoir un de ces bleus. Brrr en plus c'est qu'il fait froid ici, tiens ça m'apprendra d'avoir mis un chemisier. Je veux sortir!!! J'aime pas les soldats, ils sont même pas beaux !! Sauf peut-être un… Le voile s'installa de nouveau sur le visage de la jeune fille. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas ici… 

Fin POV

            La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brusquement et les soldats y lancèrent une nouvelle personne. Mébae se précipita vers le jeune homme.

M : QUATRE !

            Elle le retourna sur le dos et vit qu'il était juste assommé. Elle soupira légèrement de soulagement, le fit glisser avec quelques difficultés jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Elle mit cinq minutes à réussir son opération, sa faible alimentation lui ayant fait perdre une bonne partie de ses forces. Elle l'adossa au mur, s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle s'endormit rapidement rattrapant le sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas avec ses petites nuits. 

Une dizaine de minutes à peine plus tard, le petit empathe ouvrit lentement les paupières, une douleur vient le frapper à l'arrière de sa nuque. Les soldats avaient réussi par je ne sais quelque moyen à immobiliser son gundam, ils l'avaient donc conduit dans un de leurs hangars et l'avaient assommé. Enfin bien réveillé, il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il remarqua alors que la jeune fille, elle aussi, avait été capturée. 

            Il la regarda quelques instants, remarquant ces cernes mais aussi sa maigreur. Il fallait qu'il la fasse sortir au plus vite. Ce n'était pas ici qu'elle pouvait se refaire une santé et surtout connaissant les ozies, jamais très doux. 

            La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, plusieurs soldats entrèrent dans la cellule sortant Quatre de ses réflexions. Mébae se réveilla en sursaut et fut empoignée par deux hommes alors que trois autres visaient Quatre avec leur flingue. Celui-ci leur lança plusieurs regards noirs mais ne fit aucun geste voyant qu'un autre soldat était derrière la jeune fille en pointant son pistolet sur elle. Ils repartirent donc rapidement non sans avoir frapper l'Arabe au passage. Ils mirent des menottes à la petite Française et la conduisirent dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

            Ils ouvrirent la porte, firent entrer la jeune fille dans la sombre pièce, l'assirent sur une chaise et lui attachèrent les poignets derrière le dossier. Un soldat vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et commença à lui poser des questions.

Soldat : Qui es-tu ?

M : Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être intéressant… Et vous alors ? Vous vous appelez comment ?

            Il la gifla.

S : Où sont les autres pilotes de gundam ?

M lui jetant un regard noir*: Parce que vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous le dire…

            Cela dura une petite demie heure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Zech Merquise entra dans la pièce lançant un regard sur la jeune fille restée droite, la tête haute. Le soldat sortit jetant un dernier regard mauvais à la peste. 

Z : Je vois donc que vous êtes aussi têtue que les autres. Mais je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose qui vous fera parler ou alors vous serez sûrement détruite moralement… En tout cas, vous ne nous embêterez plus ! Vous ne serez plus un danger… Oh pire, après s'être satisfait il pourrait te tuer, hm oui tu ne nous seras plus qu'une utilit !

            Le blond se mit à éclater de rire, il s'approcha d'elle et l'assomma d'un simple coup derrière la nuque. Quatre se mit à tourner en rond dans la cellule faisant les cent pas, voilà plus de trente minutes qu'ils avaient emmené la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas normal que cela dure si longtemps. 

            Mébae ouvrit lentement les yeux pestant rageusement contre la douleur qu'elle ressentait un peu partout, saloperie d'interrogatoire. Soudain, il lui revint à l'esprit l'image du colonel Merquise qui lui parlait. Elle ouvrit donc totalement les yeux se redressant pour voir où est-ce qu'elle avait atterri. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce encore faiblement éclairée sur ment une chambre vu l'ameublement. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle entendit une voix dans son dos.

Y : Enfin réveillée…

            Elle se retourna vivement et vit le jeune homme qui s'approchait d'elle. D'une main, il la planqua contre le lit.

Y : Dis-moi où est ta planque !

M *Résiste Mébae, il ne faut pas craquer, il … ne t'aime plus ! C'est devenu un ennemi !* 

            Elle lui jeta un regard mi-amusé mi-moqueur.

M : Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire !

Y : Je vois, je vais donc devoir passer à autre chose… L'Arabe pourra sûrement donner ces informations ! J'ai beau te haïr, tu es toujours aussi …jolie… tu restes toujours un joli divertissement…

            Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille, se collant à elle, brusquement il s'empara de ses lèvres forçant le passage de sa langue. Mébae tenta de s'enfuir, non elle ne voulait pas. Elle sentit le jeune homme l'attacher au haut du lit, puis il fit descendre ses mains le long du corps de la jeune fille. Mébae ne le croyait, il n'allait tout de même pas … *Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'un divertissement ?! Je ne veux plus, il ne m'aime pas, je ne peux pas sans amour …*

            [3] Voilà quasiment une heure et demie que la jeune fille avait été emmenée, Quatre était quasiment intenable dans la cellule, l'inquiétude l'emportant sur la raison. Il fallut six soldats pour l'emmener dans la salle, ils lui mirent les menottes aux poignets derrière le dossier de sa chaise. Les soldats quittèrent alors la pièce, Quatre faisant glisser dans sa main une fine épingle à nourrice.  Alors qu'il était sur le point de se libérer, la porte s'ouvrit. Yuka finissant de reboutonner sa chemise avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres vint s'asseoir en face du petit blond. Celui-ci lui lança un regard tueur.

Y : Bon j'espère que vous serez plus compréhensif que le pilote 08…

Q *en grinçant des dents et en finissant de se détacher* : OU EST-ELLE ?

Y *avec un grand sourire machiavélique* : Oh en ce moment, elle doit sûrement essayer de se remettre de notre … petite séance… C'était un agréable divertissement, je vais la garder un peu plus longtemps, Zech et moi-même pourrons encore nous amuser…

Q : FUMIER !

            Quatre brisa ce qui lui restait de liens et se jeta sur Yuka. Celui-ci déséquilibré, tomba la tête la première. Il se releva alors la tête en sang une grande balafre s'ouvrant du sourcil jusqu'à la joue, l'œuvre de l'épingle à nourrice. L'ange était de nouveau partir laissant la colère, la fureur, l'envie de tuer l'envahir. Le diable ayant prit possession de son corps. De nouveau rapide comme l'éclair, Quatre se précipita sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci para son coup, l'empathe sourit lui choppa le bras et d'un mouvement vif il se retrouva assis sur son dos, Yuka face contre terre, son bras toujours tenu dans son dos. Se fut à son moment, que le blondinet remarqua la caméra installée dans la pièce, ce fut comme un déclic. Il se releva alors d'un bond, Mébae, il l'avait oublié. Ce fumier payerait plus tard, il devait la sortir d'ici !

Il quitta la pièce précipitamment baissant ses barrières au maximum. Il se mit à courir allant de plus en plus vite se laissant guidé par son don. D'un seul coup, il pilla net ressentant la tristesse de la jeune fille. Il remonta ses barrières et explosa la porte qui lui barrait le chemin. 

            La jeune fille se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce dans l'ombre, repliée sur elle-même. Quatre s'approcha lentement d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule en l'appelant doucement. Elle sursauta et se poussa cherchant à se dérober de cette main. 

Q *d'une voix très douce* : Mébae… Je ne vais rien te faire… il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

« Je me hais »

Comment est-ce que s'est arriv

« Je me hais »

Comment fait-il pour me regarder

« Je me hais »

Je suis si sale

« Je me hais »

Je dois être bien pâle

« Je me hais »

J'ai si honte de mon impuissance

« Je me hais »

Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens

« Je me hais »

Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça

« Je me hais »

Je ne l'aurais cru comme ça

« Je me hais »

A présent je suis souillée

« Je me hais »

Comment ai-je fais pour l'aimer ?

« Je me hais »

Il ne ressentait pas d'amour

« Je me hais »

Je resterais pour lui qu'un divertissement pour toujours…

            Elle essaya de se relever s'appuyant tant bien que mal contre le mur fuyant le regard de l'Arabe gardant la tête baissée. Voyant qu'elle allait de nouveau s'écrouler, Quatre la souleva doucement, la prenant très délicatement dans ses bras. On aurait dis que Mébae cherchait à être le plus loin possible de Quatre, elle ne s'accrochait pas à lui posant ses mains sur ses genoux, gardant toujours la tête baissée. Le petit empathe en fut très attristé mais il commençait peu à peu à comprendre ce que ressentait la petite Française. Il se dépêcha de se rendre dans le hangar. Après plusieurs détours, il finit par arriver au pied de son robot, il monta à l'intérieur, s'installa aux commandes posant Mébae sur ses genoux. Celle-ci évitait de se reposer sur lui, restant la plus droite possible malgré toute la douleur qui lui parcourait le corps, en prêtait pas attention à la douleur. Elle ne dit pas le moindre mot pendant tout le trajet.

            Après une demie heure de vol, ils arrivèrent enfin à la planque, Quatre posa son gundam et descendit la jeune fille dans les bras. Il entra dans le salon, Duo se précipitant vers eux alors que Wuffei poussait un léger soupir de soulagement. 

D : Ouf désolé on a franchement pas pu vous aider…

Q : Ce n'est rien, on a fini par s'en sortir… *non sans de terribles conséquences*

            La jeune fille resta muette, gardant le regard toujours baissé.

Q : Wuffei appelle Sally s'il te plaît.

            Le Chinois s'exécuta alors que Quatre déposait Mébae sur un canapé et s'affalait à côté. Celle-ci fuyant toujours le regard des autres, se recroquevilla dans le coin du sofa loin de Quatre alors que Trowa lui posait une couverture sur les épaules. Elle sursauta restant crispée jusqu'à ce que le Français retire ses mains. Elle s'emmitoufla dans la couverture, se cala et s'endormit la fatigue ayant raison d'elle. Tous se tournèrent alors vers le petit Arabe ainsi que Sally qui venait d'arriver. 

D : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle n'a pas sorti la moindre connerie, je sais qu'elle a du passer à l'interrogatoire mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Q : Je ne sais pas de trop ils l'ont emmené plus d'une heure et demie. Lorsqu'ils sont venus me chercher c'est Yuka qui est venu m'interroger, en arrivant, il finissait de reboutonner sa chemise. J'ai réussi à m'échapper et j'ai retrouvé Mébae dans une chambre… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement… 

S : Je vais l'examiner, veuillez quitter cette pièce s'il vous plaît.

            Les cinq garçons sortirent de la pièce laissant à Sally le soin de s'occuper de la malade. Quatre partit s'activer dans la cuisine essayant de cacher sa grande nervosité en préparant le repas. Duo vint le rejoindre et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien le sujet Mébae revenant souvent. Wuffei quand a lui partit méditer, la seule façon de retrouver son calme. Quand aux deux Icebergs ils ne montèrent aucun sentiment, l'un partant lire et l'autre allant taper son rapport.

            Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le médecin demanda l'aide d'un des pilotes pour pouvoir la coucher dans sa chambre. Une fois Mébae dans son lit, ils se réunirent dans le salon.

S : Bon elle a eu le droit à l'interrogatoire normal mais elle n'a pas craqué, elle n'a absolument rien dit. Ensuite, ils l'ont emmenée dans la chambre où se trouvait Yuka. Vous pouvez vous douter de ce qui c'est passé… Je n'aurais pas cru qu'Oz soit tombé aussi bas. Enfin elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien dis non plus. Voilà niveau blessure, elles sont assez superficielles Mébae pourra se soigner, sinon il va falloir que vous fassiez attention par réflexe elle va vous craindre, vous avez du remarquer qu'elle se crispait lorsque vous êtes trop près ou si vous posez la main sur elle. Enfin il voudra que vous soyez présent ne la laisser pas seule et la forcer à manger. Je compte sur vous.

Q : On va faire attention Sally merci d'être venue. 

            Les autres acquiescèrent et la doctoresse repartit. 

POV Mébae :

            Je me sens si sale. La jeune fille sortit de son lit et partit prendre une douche. Elle resta sous le jet, se frotta le plus qu'elle pouvait, restant jusqu'il n'y est plus d'eau chaude finissant à l'eau froide. Se sentant quasi sans force, elle coupa l'arrivée d'eau, se sécha et s'écroula de nouveau sur son lit. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour la détruire… Il avait réussi, elle n'avait même plus confiance en ses compagnons, elle se crispait instinctivement au moindre de leur geste envers elle. Je me hais, je suis faible, je ne suis plus qu'un boulet pour eux, qu'une source de malheur et d'inquiétude… Encore faudrait-il qu'ils s'inquiètent… J'ai si mal… Je hais ma faiblesse…

(À suivre…)

***************************************************************************

Je reprécise que l'on ne peut pas me tuer ! Promis, j'arrange normalement les choses dans le prochain chapitre ! Review si you plait.  

Chtites notes de l'auteur : 

[1] : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris les « me » « moi » parle de Mébae. Vous pouvez pas savoir comment que je me galérée à faire ça ! C'est sorti tout seul de mon esprit, je me suis quand même galérée à faire des rimes…

[2] : Je sais je sais c'est morbide mais nan je ne suis pas en pleine déprime !!!  Au contraire en ce moment, j'ai totalement la forme et je suis particulièrement heureuse…

[3] : Je vous rappelle que je suis une autrice de fic il est donc impossible de me tuer ! niark niark niark désol


	7. Incompréhensions

Une aide inattendue

Chapitre 7

Auteur : Fred (augerfredo@aol.com)

Déclarations : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement enfin bon c'est pas sur que je vous les rend surtout Heero et Quatrounet ! Par contre Mébae c'est mon perso di moa sorti tout droit de ma tite tête ! Donc propriété privée.

Source : Gundam Wing avec rajout d'un perso di moi !

Genre : Alors là euh bah plutôt tranquille et légèrement sadique

Petit bla bla de l'auteur : Vala le chapitre 7 !

Bon donc faut que je me rattrape sur ce chapitre, il est vrai que j'ai pas été très sympa dans le dernier chapitre…

M : TT_TT ça c le moins qu'on puisse dire…

F : _ MAIS EUH !!! D'abord c'est bien d'être sadique de temps en temps et en plus y a Zahne qui me soutient *fait câlin à Zahne puis bisou* Marchi coupine. Et je m'excuse auprès de Yami-Rose et vivi-chan winner pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

******* = brèche temporelle

***************************************************************************

POV Quatre :

            J'ai si mal pour elle, ce mec me dégoûte je ne parviens pas à me contrôler dès que je suis avec lui. Comment a-t-il os ?!! Je lui ferais payer !

« Vengeance »

Je me sens hors de moi

« Vengeance »

J'ai si mal pour toi

« Vengeance »

Je lui ferais payer

« Vengeance »

Ce qu'il t'a fait

« Vengeance »

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit

« Vengeance »

De te souiller ainsi

« Vengeance »

Mais pour moi

« Vengeance »

Tu seras toujours toi

« Vengeance »

Et rien, jamais

« Vengeance »

Ne me fera te détester…

            Le jeune homme se stoppa net dans ses pensées, venant d'arriver devant la chambre de Mébae. Il toqua doucement à la porte et entra. Il aperçut la jeune fille sortant de la salle de bain en pyjama. Il lui sourit doucement et lui montra le plateau sur lequel il avait préparé une soupe bien chaude. 

Q : Je n'accepterais aucune excuse, il faut que tu manges ! Ordre du médecin !

            Elle soupira légèrement et ne pouvant opposer aucune résistance, elle s'assit sur son lit. Quatre vint la rejoindre et lui tendit le plateau. Il s'assit la regardant saisir et porter doucement le bol à ses lèvres. La main de l'Arabe se posa doucement sur celle de la jeune fille pour l'aider un peu. Sentant à peine ce doux contact, Mébae tressaillit reculant brusquement. Quatre sauva le bol de justesse sur la table de chevet. Il releva alors la tête et fini la jeune fille essayant de se calmer ce simple contact ramenant les souvenirs douloureux. D'une soudaine envie, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre son cœur, les tressaillements se calmant peu à peu au fur et à mesure que le petit blond lui chuchotait quelques mots.

« Calmes-toi… Je ne te ferais rien, je ne veux pas te brusquer, seulement te rassurer. S'il te plaît… Ne me crains pas, je sens que c'est dur pour toi… Mais ne te laisse pas dépérir, ça lui fera trop plaisir et ça nous fera trop souffrir. » (1)

POV Mébae :

            Je me sens si bien dans ses bras. Je suis contente que Quatre soit venu me voir, il a raison il faut que j'arrête de dépérir, ça ne m'amènera à rien au contraire ça ferait trop plaisir à … à … cette pourriture … mon ennemi à présent… J'avais tellement envie de le voir autrement que comme mon cœur, mais à présent tout à changer, il m'a fait quelque chose d'impardonnable, à cause de lui je ne me sens même plus en sécurité avec mes amis. J'en suis sûre à présent tout l'amour que je lui portais c'est transformé en haine on dit bien qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine !

            La jeune fille se dégagea de l'étreinte de Quatre, elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

M : Je vais m'habiller correctement. 

            Elle regarda sa tenue et ria doucement.

M : Je crois que Wuffei ne va pas apprécier que je me trimbale partout en pyjama. 

Q : Je vais te préparer un bon repas et t'a intérêt de tout avaler !

M : Bien maman !

            Elle lui sourit et l'Arabe se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Sur le pas de celle–ci, il se retourna.

Q : Le sourire orne bien mieux ton visage que le reste.

            Et il sortit alors que Mébae alla fouiller dans son armoire, à nouveau un sourire aux lèvres, résignée à ne plus se laisser aller. Elle enfila rapidement un short et un court débardeur. Elle sortit comme une furie de sa chambre son estomac guidant ses pas et fit subir à nouveau le martyre au pauvre escalier. La proie était en vue ! Elle sauta sur le dos de Wuffei. Elle passa sa tête au dessus de son épaule alors qu'il tournait un peu son visage. Elle lui finit un énorme sourire.

M : Kioukiou Wu ! Maintenant je peux plus sauter sur Heero à cause de quelqu'un qui y est en permanence accroché bah maintenant c'est toi qui me porte !!! Quelle chance hein !!! 

W : Onna descend tout de suite !

M : Roh t'es de mauvais poil dis donc *réfléchit légèrement toujours sur le chinois* ah nan tout compte fait, t'as toujours été comme ça… Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aimeuh *elle lui plante un gros baiser sonore sur la joue* 

            Elle sauta du dos du chinois en pouffant de rire alors que Wuffei commençait déjà à la poursuivre lui lançant injures sur injures brisant le calme olympien qui avait régné dans la pièce (2). Mébae distança le chinois et sauta dans les bras de Quatre. Celui rougit légèrement puis son visage se voila quelques instants, Mébae trop occupée à narguer le chinois en lui tirant la langue ne s'aperçut de rien. Wuffei se résigna allant s'écrouler sur une chaise. 

M *chtit bisou sur la joue de Quatre* : Thanks Quatrechou.

Duo *avec un regard plein de malice* : Alors c'est quand que vous vous mettez ensemble tout les deux ?

            Quatre se mit à rougir en lançant un regard tueur à son meilleur ami alors que le regard de Mébae se transforma, plus aucune joie ne s'y reflétait, il était dur comme la pierre.

Mébae *avec une voix tranchante*: Je ne sortirais plus jamais avec un pilote Gundam…

            Un lourd silence s'installa, Duo regrettait ses paroles, le cœur de Quatre se serra dangereusement puis Mébae retrouva le sourire.

Mébae : Mais bon je risque pas de sortir avec aucun de vous, donc y a pas de problème. Marchi de m'avoir rattrapée Quatrounet.

            Elle se libéra de ces bras et chercha du regard une autre victime, elle avait besoin de se défouler (3). 

Mébae *méga sourire au lèvres* : Trouv !!

            Elle sauta sur les genoux de Trowa, celui lisant tranquillement sur le canapé. Mébae s'assit mieux de façon à se retrouver face à lui. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Mébae *chuchote* : Je sais pas comment tu fais, Wuffy il est vachement nerveux. *elle se redresse un peu posant un doigt sur son menton faisant mine qu'elle réfléchit* Ah bah ça doit être un avantage au lit par contre…

Trowa : Mébae !!!!! *essayant de cacher au mieux derrière sa mèche ses rougissements dûs aux conneries de la jeune fille qui s'enfuyait à présent vers la table pour déjeuner*

            Tous s'installèrent à table pendant que Quatre apportait le nécessaire pour remplir les estomacs criants famine. Il fit tout cela un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il s'installa à sa place puis se rendant compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui…

Quatre : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mébae : Bah tu souris comme un taré depuis tout à l'heure.

Wuffei *se tapant le front de la paume de main* : Quel manque de tact, les onnas je vous jure…

Mébae : HEY !!! Je ne te permets pas d'abord ! T'es vilain !!!! D'abord, je disais pas çà méchamment, ze l'aime bien moi Quatrounet. *elle se leva et s'assit sur le genoux de Quatre en tirant la langue à Wuffei* Bon alors t'as quoi de beau à nous raconter Choupinet ?! *grand sourire à Quatre en lui enlaçant le cou des bras*

Quatre : On peut vraiment rien te cacher. Bon j'ai parlé aux profs et ils sont d'accord avec moi. En ce moment, Oz se tient tranquille et donc les mads nous permettent de prendre des vacances.

Mébae & Duo: YATTTAAAAAAAA !!!! 

Mébae : Trop bien !!!

Duo : On t'aime Quatre.

            Mébae planta un gros baiser sur la joue droite de Quatre en même temps que Duo s'occupait de la gauche (pour une fois qu'il lâche Heero).

Duo : On part quelque part ?

Quatre : Oui, on reste sur Terre et direction la Guadeloupe.

Mébae : YATTA !!!! Trop bien !!! Ah nous, les palmiers, mer turquoise, soleil éclatant, sable fin. Yes !!! Je vais bronzer à fond, manger autant que je ne veux ! Enfin pas trop non plus sinon je pourrais plus monter dans mon gundam ! 

Wuffei : On part quand ?

Quatre : Départ demain matin, je veux que tout le monde soit près à 7h pile, je ne tiens pas à louper notre avion.

Mébae : Oh c'est vachement tôt ! Enfin dis moi Quatre t'as une villa là-bas ?

Quatre : Nan, pas là-bas, je nous aie loué un appartement tout près de la plage.

Mébae *Bon en plus ça va me faire du bien, histoire de bien me remettre les idées en place* : D'acc ! *baille* J'suis crevée

            La jeune fille se frotta les yeux.

Quatre : Allez tout le monde au lit, faîtes vos bagages pour demain.

Mébae : Bonne nuit tout le monde.

            La jeune fille descendit de Quatre et se rendit dans sa chambre. *Génial la Guadeloupe !! Bon allez la valise et dodo* Mébae sortit sa valise et se mit à entasser, tout le nécessaire serviette, produits personnels, maillots de bain, shorts, débardeur, une veste, un pull au cas où, tee-shirts, dos nu, et tout le reste. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur sa valise et réussit tant bien que mal à la fermer. Elle s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit comme une souche, tout comme trois autres pilotes et deux corps enlacés finirent par plonger dans le monde des rêves à leur tour.

******** A l'aéroport ********

Mébae : OUAH ! C'est gigantesque !

            Wuffei arriva derrière elle, la poussant en avant.

Wuffei : Avance ou tu vas finir par te perdre !

Mébae : Voui papa Wuffy !

Wuffei : C'est WUFFEI Onna .

Mébae : Nan, désolé je connais pas de Onna c'est quoi ça se mange ? Moi c'est Mébae, c'est le chtit nom que mes parents ils m'ont donnés à ma naissanceuh.

            Elle donna un petit coup sur la tête du chinois.

Mébae : Va falloir que tu te rentres ça dans le crâne !

            Puis elle avança un peu plus rapidement et se mit à sautiller. Mais malheureusement, elle se retrouva les fesses à terre en un rien de temps.

Mébae : Aieuh *elle se mit à fixer méchamment sa valise* Traîtresse !

Trowa : Calmes-toi un peu, si tu avais mis moins de choses, tu ne serais pas à terre.

Quatre : *s'agenouillant devant la jeune  fille* : ça va ?

Mébae *se redressant et massant ses fesses douloureuses* : Mouais. *puis retrouvant sa bonne humeur*. Allez vite, je me vois pas courir derrière l'avion !

******** Dans l'avion ********

Mébae : OUAH !!!!!! La vache, on va super vite ! C'est pas possible à quel point la terre défile rapidement, ARG maintenant y a plein d'eau !

Wuffei *dépité* : Mébae, calmes-toi et assis-toi, tu attires l'attention sur nous l !

Mébae : Roh ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! 

            Mébae s'assit tout de même, un silence olympien s'installant. Prise d'une soudaine envie, elle se tourna lentement sur son siège et regarda au-dessus de celui-ci, le plus discrètement possible. Elle se trouvait à côté de Quatre, Wuffei et Trowa devant eux et Heero et Duo juste derrière. Ces deux derniers s'embrassaient doucement lorsque la jeune fille se mit à les observer.

Mébae *en prenant un air outré* : Roh, vous s'avez y a des chambres pour faire ça, ah ouais c'est vrai ici y en a pas, bah au pire y a les toilettes c'est vrai que c'est peu étroit mais bon vous êtes agile *sourire plein de malices alors que les deux amants se détachaient l'un de l'autre en sursaut*. Roh que de haine dans vos regards, la pudeur vous ne connaissez pas, pensez un peu à ses pauvres enfants dans cet avion, ils vont être traumatisés à vie, les pauvres leur vie est fichue, vous leur avez brisée, quelle honte, je m'enfermerais si j'étais vous ! Oh mais arrêtez de me regardez comme ça, que de haine, que de colère pour des personnes si jeunes, c'est vraiment désolant…

Heero et Duo *dans un grincement de dents* : Mébaeeeee !!

Mébae *avec un faux sourire d'ange* : Voui ?

            Quatre la fit s'asseoir.

Mébae : Roh ! *elle bailla* Bon d'acc je fais un somme, les deux derrière en profiter pas pour vous tripoter pensez à ces pauvres enfants…

            Elle s'endormit aux sons des insultes japonaises et anglaises, sa tête se posant sur l'épaule du petit Arabe qui sourit doucement. Après avoir réussi à échapper d'une mort certaine dans ce flot de voyageurs supers stressés sortant de l'aéroport, nos 6 amis se retrouvèrent devant la porte de leur appartement. Mébae entra comme une furie et s'arrêta d'un coup. 

Quatre : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mébae : Euh t'avais pas dis qu'on devait avoir une chambre chacun ?

Quatre : Bah oui pourquoi ?

Mébae : Bah euh t'as du te tromper dans les réservations car là bah y a que 3chambres enfin bon sinon c'est superbe.

            En effet, l'appartement ne comportait que 3chambres mais chacune possédait une salle de bain adjacente, il y avait un grand salon, une cuisine, une grande salle et un grand balcon avec vue sur la plage 

Mébae *avec un grand sourire* : Bon bah ça fait rien, l'appart est très bien enfin reste plus qu'à régler ce problème de chambres.

Quatre *se tapant le front de la main* : Rah zut j'avais pourtant réserver pour 6personnes !

Duo *avec un énorme sourire* : Bah moi y a pas de problèmes pour les chambres. *il se scotcha à son homme*. Bon alors maintenant reste à savoir qui va se retrouver dans le même lit que Mébae… *fit-il avec un sourire shinaminesque*

Mébae : Hey ! *puis elle soupire* Bon je crois que j'ai pas le choix. Donc les deux qui n'auront pas la chance de dormir dans ma chambre ils dormiront ensembles !!

            Et bon le hasard fait bien les choses, Trowa et Wuffei tirèrent les pailles les plus longues sur le sourire satisfaisant de Duo et Mébae. La jeune fille s'étira.

Mébae : Bon allez tout le monde au lit !!! Demain on va direct à la plage !!! 

            Ils mangèrent rapidement puis se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives. Wuffei grogna pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires alors que Trowa ressortit de la salle de bain en caleçon et se glissait dans le lit 2places, le chinois fit par le rejoindre pestant mentalement contre l'Arabe. Par contre, ils avaient deux heureux dans l'appartement, un certain japonais et un baka américain dormaient dans le même lit spécialement heureux. Dans la 3e chambre…

Mébae : Arf j'suis crevée *elle finit de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire*. Je monopolise la salle de bain !!! *fusée brune qui s'enferme*

Quatre : Rah ce que je peux être bête *il fit lui aussi de ranger ses affaires*. Enfin bon je connais deux personnes qui sont heureuses d'être ensemble et Trowa ne doit pas être très mécontent non plus, bon d'un côté on peut dire que j'ai bien fait les choses *il jette un coup d'œil tendre à la porte de la salle de bain*.

Mébae *ressort de la salle de bain en pyjama* : Ayé c'est libre !!!!

            Mébae bailla pendant que Quatre entra dans la salle de bain, elle se glissa sous les couettes et s'endormit comme une souche. Quatre se coucha à son tour et sombra dans les bras de Morphée repensant à la phrase de la jeune fille qui lui serrait tant le coeur « Je ne sortirais plus jamais avec un pilote Gundam ».

            Un doux rayon de soleil caressa le visage du petit Arabe, celui-ci ouvrit faiblement les yeux émergeant lentement de son sommeil réparateur. Il tourna la tête mais personne n'était à côté de lui. Il se leva, s'étira puis sortit de la chambre. Il remarqua que la table était toujours prête, les bols fumants. Non loin de celle-ci, Mébae se battait contre la poêle, une pile de pancake trônant fièrement à côté d'elle. La jeune fille s'essuya le front, victorieuse ajoutant le dernier pancake sur l'assiette. Elle retourna.

Mébae : Coucou Quatre, bien dormi ? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé… Tu pourrais aller réveiller les marmottes s'il te plait sinon les bols vont refroidir.

Quatre : Ah d'accord.

            Cinq minutes plus tard, les six pilotes étaient à table.

Trowa : C'est toi qu'a fait tout ça ?

Mébae *avec un grand sourire* : Vi comme ça dès que tout le monde a fini DIRECTION LA PLAGE !! 

            Le petit-déjeuner se passa calmement et à la fin de celui-ci tous partirent préparer leurs sacs. A 9h30, ils étaient sur la plage. Mébae était sans voix devant cette vision de rêve, des paliers plantés ici et là tout au long de la plage, celle-ci recouverte d'un sable fin. Non loin, on pouvait trouver des salles de jeux, des bars et des restaurants et la mer turquoise à perte de vue. La jeune fille bondit de joie un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Mébae : YATTA !! Paradis nous voil !!!

            Le petit groupe alla s'installer à quelques mètres de la mer. Lors que tout fut installé et que les six pilotes furent badigeonnés de crème, Mébae se mit à foncer comme une folle vers l'eau.

Quatre : Mébae !! FAIS ATTEN… BOUM… tion -____-

            La jeune fille venait de rentrer dans un jeune homme. 

Mébae : Aieuh !! Oups désolé je n'ai pas fait atten…. OUAH !!!!! Daisuke non ce n'est pas vrai ?! *elle lui saute dans les bras les larmes aux yeux*

Daisuke : Mébae ! Bah dis donc ce que tu as changée ! Ce que tu es mignonne !

            La jeune fille lui donna un léger coup sur la tête « Arrête de dire des bêtises ! » prenant un air dépité. Elle le détailla, le jeune homme avait encore grandi il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle environ, il avait les cheveux noir courts et remontés en une multitude de petits pics, ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice, il s'était musclé avec le temps. Il avait encore quelques traits d'adolescents mais possédait un corps parfait. Mébae lui mit un coup de coude dans le ventre.

Mébae : Bah dis donc t'es bien battis maintenant ! *On dirait notre Hee-chan*

Daisuke *avec un petit air fier* : Et bah qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est ça de faire parti d'une grande équipe de volley et de faire mannequin le reste du temps !!

Mébae : Ouah la classe, tu dois en attirer des filles.

Daisuke *il prend une mine contrariée se prenant le menton entre en pouce et le majeur*: Nan là justement je ne trouve pas ce que je veux.

Mébae : Ralala t'es toujours le même, dis moi t'aurais pas un joli copain à toi à me présenter par hasard…

Daisuke : Désolé mais le plus beau apollon de l'île est devant toi.

Mébae : Arf arrête de dire des conneries à tout bout de champ. 

Daisuke : Bon et tu deviens quoi toi ? Si je me rappelle bien t'es partie avec Yuka… Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

            Le visage de Mébae se voila d'un coup, son sourire s'était effacé, quelques larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Daisuke s'en alarma et se baissa posant ses mains sur les épaules de Mébae et plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

Daisuke : Désolé j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? N'arrête pas de sourire, ça te va si bien…

            La jeune fille se remit à sourire plus tristement qu'avant mais elle souriait.

Mébae : C'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Yuka et moi sommes partis et nous sommes devenus pilote Gundam. On … on est sorti ensemble alors que l'on faisait toutes nos missions lors de notre dernière mission en commun, il s'est fait tiré dessus, j'ai cru qu'il était mort et j'ai arrêté de piloter, je me suis enfuie. Un soir, je me suis retrouvée en compagnie de mecs pas très sympathique et Quatre est venu me sauver. Il m'a ramené chez lui. J'ai appris que lui et ses 4 compagnons étaient pilotes aussi et je suis retombée sur J mon mentor. J'ai décidée, même si je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, de continuer à combattre à leurs côtés. Et il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai revu Yuka, il est passé du côté d'Oz, les méchants, il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une distraction pour lui et qu'il était largement plus heureux avec son Ozie. Il a fait une autre chose depuis je le déteste, je le hais, je …

            Le regard de Mébae s'était fait dur, elle était au bord des larmes. Daisuke la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Non loin de là, un petit Arabe bouillait sur place.

Daisuke : Je comprends Mébae. Maintenant calmes-toi, je n'aurais pas cru que Yuka ait pu être ainsi…

Mébae : Il faut croire que oui.

Daisuke : Mais dis-moi que fais-tu ici ?

            L'étreinte de son ami lui avait remis les idées en place, elle se sentait soulagée d'un grand poids. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire pour le remercier.

Mébae : AH OUI ! Euh je suis venue avec mes 5pilotes préférés, on prend un peu de temps libre. Quatrounet nous a resté un chtit appart' à part qu'il est pas doué y  a que 3 chambres enfin bon les lits sont deux places donc bon tout le monde peut dormir et…

Daisuke *se mettant à rire* : C'est bon Mébae, tu me les présentes ?

            Mébae se mit à rire à son tour, le cœur de Quatre se serra, jamais avec eux elle n'avait semblée aussi joyeuse. La jeune fille attrapa la main de Daisuke et le traîna derrière elle alors qu'elle sautillait joyeusement vers les G-Boys. 

Duo : T'as déjà fait une conquête ?!

Mébae : Rah t'es vraiment con ! Heero, j'aurais cru que t'allais le rendre un peu plus intelligent !

Heero : Désolé je ne fais pas de miracle.

Duo *lui met un coup* : Petit ami indigne !

Mébae *rit de bon cœur* : Je vous présente Daisuke, j'ai fait mes études avec lui avant de partir m'entraîner pour devenir pilote. Daisuke voilà Duo, Heero, Quatre, Wuffei et Trowa. *elle les montre du doigt l'un après l'autre* c'est avec eux que je combat. 

Daisuke : Enchanté, je suis heureux que vous preniez soin de Mébae, c'est vrai qu'elle est folle, brouillonne, elle ne range jamais ces affaires et elle n'est pas très agile.

Mébae : Faux, ce que tu peux être méchant toi alors !!! *elle lui donna un coup dans le ventre* En plus, j'suis vachement plus agile qu'avant.

Daisuke : Ouah bah ça change ça me rappelle la fois où …

Mébae : *lui met la main devant la bouche* Ils ne veulent pas savoir ! *elle tourne la tête les foudroyant du regard alors qu'ils allaient protester*

Daisuke *il prend un air penaud* : Oh tanpis… *il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre* Oups, je vais devoir vous laissez…

Mébae : QUOI ?! Oh non part pas !!!

Daisuke : Hey doucement Mébae, ah non le regard chibi eyes de chien battu ça marche plus avec moi ! Faut vraiment que j'y aille, j'ai un match de volley qui commence bientôt…

Mébae : ça se passe o ?

            Daisuke lui montra le terrain de volley se situant non loin de là. Après maintes et maintes suppliassions, Mébae réussit à savoir l'horaire du match. Le jeune homme partit.

Mébae : ça vous dérange pas que j'aille le voir, c'est que …

            Quatre lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

Quatre : Chut, si tu veux on t'accompagnera voir ce Daisuke.

            Mébae fut alors surprise par la douceur du petit arabe mais le pire ce fut cette lueur de tristesse qu'elle décela au fond de ce regard turquoise si attentionné. Il est vrai qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'être surtout avec lui mais était-il possible que Quatre l'… La jeune fille se secoua mentalement la tête, non s'était impossible pourtant… « Il faudra que je lui parle » pensa la jeune fille.

Mébae : Merci Quatre, mais vous ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Duo : Moi nan, en plus il y a un petit bar qui a l'air sympa à côté.

Heero : Bah moi, je le suis.

Trowa : Je veux bien, si en plus ça peut te faire plaisir.

Wuffei : J'aimerais voir ce fameux jeune homme, il me semble fort dans ce sport, il a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un bon match de volley.

            Mébae lui sauta quasiment dessus.

Mébae : Comme ça notre petit Wuwu serait un expert en la matière… Hm hm tu nous en caches des choses toi dis-donc !!

Elle lui donna une petite pichenette sur le nez, avant de se relever précipitamment sous les menaces du chinois. Elle prit les deux mains de Quatre dans les certaines.

Mébae : Tu viens, on va se baigner un peu avant d'y aller.

            Quatre lui répondit avec un petit sourire et céda sans trop de difficultés. Ils nagèrent 15minutes environ avant de se sécher rapidement et d'aller voir le match, Mébae en tête de la petite troupe brandissant fièrement le poing. Ils s'installèrent au soleil au 1e rang devant le terrain, Daisuke fit un petit signe de la main à Mébae juste avant le coup de sifflet. 

            Le 1e manche se passa rapidement, Mébae bondissant de temps en temps sur ses pieds se mettant debout tellement elle était prise dans le match, Wuffei s'empressait alors de la faire se rasseoir n'appréciant pas qu'ils se fassent repérer. Le coup de sifflet signifiant le début de la pause entre les mi-temps retentit. Voyant que Daisuke était occupé à discuter avec le reste de son équipe Mébae attrapa Quatre par la main l'entraînant jusqu'à l'eau souhaitant se rafraîchir avant la 2e manche. L'arabe n'étant pas contre cette idée, la suivit docilement. Ils nagèrent un bon bout de temps avant que Mébae ne se rende compte du temps passé à barboter.

Mébae : Quatre grouilles la partie va recommencer !

            Ils sortirent rapidement de l'eau et arrivèrent au terrain, essoufflés. Daisuke vient à leur rencontre.

Daisuke : Tu étais passé o ? Je t'ai cherchée !

Mébae : Il faisait vraiment trop chaud, comme tu peux le voir je suis allée me baigner.

            Daisuke la sert dans ses bras. Mébae sourit un peu et jette un coup d'œil l'épaule de son ami d'où elle aperçoit Quatre. Elle remarque que celui-ci a perdu son sourire et part rejoindre les autres pilotes, perdu dans ces pensées.

Daisuke : T'es rafraîchissante !

Mébae : Eurk t'es plein de sueur !

Daisuke *avec un sourire* : On aura qu'à aller prendre une douche ensemble après le match…

Mébae *s'éloignant en osant les épaules* : L'espoir fait vivre à ce qu'il paraît.

            Daisuke repartit, la 2e manche allant commencer et Mébae alla s'installer non sans poser un regard inquiet sur le petit Arabe. Le match prit fin avec la victoire de leur nouvel ami. Celui-ci vint à leur rencontre après une douche rapide. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble, tous le félicitant de la victoire de son équipe, Quatre un peu en retrait. Ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant de plage non loin de là. Après le repas, Mébae proposa à Daisuke de rester avec eux. Celui-ci accepta et ils retournèrent à la plage. Ils nagèrent Mébae et Daisuke étant très très proches à la limite, on aurait pu croire à un couple. Duo était un peu crispé en voyant son meilleur ami perdre son sourire peu à peu dès que Mébae ne le regardait pas. Ils firent par sortir de l'eau, le volleyeur s'étalant sur la serviette de Mébae épuisé. Celle-ci arriva essoufflée et s'écroula sur lui. A ce moment, Quatre se leva déclarant qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il rentrait à l'appartement. Il s'éloigna sa serviette à la main, Duo se releva précipitamment et lui courra après. Au loin, on parvint à voir qu'il l'avait rattrapé, étrangement au bout d'à peine deux minutes, le petit Arabe repoussa Duo et s'enfuit en courant. On encaisse, on encaisse mais on finit par craquer. Mébae fronça les sourcils alors que Duo revenait un faux sourire ornant son visage.

Mébae : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Duo : Ah euh, rien il semble un peu malade, il est rentré à toute vitesse.

            Ce mensonge ne réussit pas à convaincre la française. Celle-ci se décida d'aller rejoindre Quatre voyant que Daisuke discutait plutôt bien avec Wuffei.

Daisuke : Tu me quittes déj ?

Mébae : Je m'inquiète pour Quatre, je me dépêche de revenir promis. 

            Elle partit en direction de leur appart', son paré haut noué autour de la taille. Pendant ce temps, Quatre avait atteint l'appartement, il était troublé. Il s'assit sur le canapé.

Quatre : Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… 

            Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

***************************************************************************

Ça y est enfin je suis arrivée à la fin de ce chapitre. Je l'ai rallongé la longueur ne me plaisait pas et bon j'aime les fins sadiques ^___^ 

Quatre : T.T Qui m'aide à la tuer ?

Fred : ^^ Je précise qu'on ne peut pas me tuer, je suis une fanficteuse (merci à la personne qui a inventé ça)

Quatre : Bon review si you plait ça fait toujours plaisir, ça encourage et elle adore savoir ce que les autres pensent de sa fic… Peut-être arrêtera-t-elle de nous faire souffrir….

Fred : Il paraît que l'espoir fait vivre ^^

Chtites notes :

(1)   Q : FRED !!!!!! 

F : Vouip ????? ^_____________^

Q : T'as pas fini !! TU ME FAIS PARLER EN RIMES !!!!

F : Oups, désolé c'est mes petits passages j'ai tendances à en mettre partout à présent, promis vé faire 'tention!

(2) Chose plutôt normale lorsque l'on apprend qu'une certaine pipelette nommé Duo avait la bouche légèrement prise…. Comme de par hasard !

(3) On avait pas remarqu


	8. Dépression

Une aide inattendue

Chapitre 8

Auteur : Fred (augerfredo@aol.com)

Déclarations : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement enfin bon c'est pas sur que je vous les rend surtout Heero et Quatrounet ! Par contre Mébae c'est mon perso di moa sorti tout droit de ma tite tête ! Donc propriété privée.

Source : Gundam Wing avec rajout d'un perso di moi !

Genre : Alors là euh bah plutôt tranquille et légèrement sadique

Petit bla bla de l'auteur :

Voilà le chapitre 8 que j'aimerais bien avant pendant ce qu'il me reste de vacances (T.T ça passe toujours trop vite). 

Duo : T_T et nous on n'a pas le droit à des vacances ?!

Fred : *secoue la tête avec un énorme sourire* NA

******* = brèche temporelle

***************************************************************************

            La jeune fille poussa doucement la porte d'entrée, un silence de plomb régnait dans l'appartement la rendant anxieuse. Elle avança lentement cherchant l'endroit où pouvait bien être son ami. Elle le retrouva finalement sur le canapé, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, il semblait si … vulnérable. Elle s'approcha doucement et timidement posa une main sur l'épaule du petit Arabe qui avait toujours la tête entre les mains. Quatre sursauta et d'une vitesse fulgurante il se retrouva debout devant la jeune fille, réflexe du pilote. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Mébae.

Quatre *prenant un faux sourire* : Mé … Mébae. Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? 

            Son visage se crispa, il détourna son regard du visage de la jeune fille prenant un air quasi-ironique.

Quatre : Tu devrais être avec ton copain. 

Mébae *d'une voix attristée* : Quatre…

            Elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'Arabe lui tournant le visage vers elle et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Mébae : Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, ça ne te ressemble pas cette attitude. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

            Quatre se sentit fondre d'un coup.

Quatre : Je suis extrêmement jaloux, voilà ce qui se passe…

            Il se rapprocha doucement de la jeune fille, Mébae fut surprise par cette phrase qui voulait tellement dire. Le petit blond se pencha presque timidement vers le visage de la jeune fille réduisant peu à peu la distance qui les séparait tout les deux. Il lui murmura « Je t'aime » puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, passant en même temps ses bras autour de sa taille les entraînant dans une douce étreinte. Mébae ferma les yeux sur le coup, se laissant porter par le baiser et la tendresse émanant de son ami. Se fut lorsque le jeune homme passa tendrement sa langue sur ses lèvres que des flashs de Yuka lui revint en tête ainsi que la phrase qu'elle avait dit quelques jours plus tôt « Je ne sortirais plus jamais avec un pilote Gundam » qui se mit à lui résonner dans la tête. Mébae le repoussa prenant un regard dur essayant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Mébae *Je ne peux pas, je ne veux plus jamais souffrir* : Désolé Quatre mais … je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments (1). 

            Quatre sentit comme un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, il avait enfin réussi à réaliser ses sentiments et à les avouer à la personne qui comptant tellement à ces yeux. Et voilà … qu'elle le rejetait. Il y avait tellement cru…

Quatre : *Je suis vraiment bête*

Mébae : *lui souriant* Je retourne avec les autres, tu nous rejoins.

            Elle se retourna et sortit au plus vite se sentant craquer devant son doux visage. Le petit Arabe s'écroula sur le canapé n'arrivant pas à assimiler ces dernières minutes. Pendant ce temps, Duo était retourné dans les bras de son homme, mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher sa nervosité. Doucement, Heero lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

Heero : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Duo : Hm ah euh … rien *il fit l'un de ces faux sourires*

Heero : *prenant un air contrarié* : I run, I hide but I never lie, mon œil oui. *il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son baka préféré* Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire. *il déposa sa tête sur le haut du dos de son compagnon*

Duo : D'accord d'accord, je m'inquiète pour Quatre… 

Heero : Mébae est partie le voir…

Duo : Justement je crains sa réaction lorsque…

Mébae : ME REVOILA !!!

            La jeune fille surgit comme une folle avec faux air joyeux sur le visage.

Duo : Mébae où est Quatre ?!

Mébae : *son visage se crispa un peu* Euh je lui ai dit de nous rejoindre, il a du resté à l'appart'.

Wuffei : Qu'est-ce qui c'est pass ?

Mébae : Oh… hm … rien … rien d'important … ^___^

            Ce faux sourire et la nervosité de la jeune fille ne réussissent pas à convaincre Duo. Celui-ci devient encore plus nerveux jetant des coups d'œil à tout va vers leur appartement.

Heero *desserrant son étreinte* : Va le rejoindre, il a du se passer quelque chose.

Duo *se tournant vers son homme et lui déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de se lever* : Thanks, I love you.

Heero *avec un sourire discret* Moi aussi.

            L'américain entama un sprint vers leur appart', il parvint à la porte, les dégâts à déplorer étant un château de sable malencontreusement écrasé, une quasi crise cardiaque lorsque de notre fusée passa devant une vieille dame qui évita la chute de justesse, une glace qui se retrouva à faire connaissance avec le sable et une malheureuse serviette qui fut impitoyablement piétinée par notre G-Boys. (2) Bon bref on échappa de justesse à la révolte sur la plage, un bourdonnement furieux s'élevant sur le passage du natté (3).

            Duo entra avec précipitation dans le salon, s'arrêtant net non loin de son meilleur ami reprenant difficilement son souffle. Quatre sortit alors de ces pensées réalisant complètement ce qui s'était passé. 

Duo : *dans un faible murmure* : Quatre…

            L'Arabe se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Tout deux s'écroulèrent à terre, Quatre toujours dans les bras de Duo. Il se mit à le serrer fort enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, l'américain ressentant la peine de son ami, les larmes de celui-ci lui coulant le long de l'épaule avant de s'écraser à terre. Duo se mit à lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste se voulant apaisant lui chuchotant des paroles pour le calmer.

Quatre : Je n'en peux plus Duo … *sanglot* je … je craque…

Duo : Chut, ne dit pas ça tu es fort…

Quatre : *sanglot* Justement non … je n'y … je n'y arrive plus … je ne peux plus, j'en ai marre… *sanglot* Elle ne m'aime pas, j'ai toujours encaissé… A présent … je craque je ne peux plus … *double sanglot suivit d'un murmure* je veux en finir.

            Duo choqué par ses derniers mots desserra son étreinte regardant son ami en face. Le spectacle était triste à voir, Quatre d'habitude si joyeux n'arborait plus le moindre sourire, ses yeux si rieurs étaient ternes et vitreux avec les larmes, toute sa joie s'était volée, on aurait dit un ange déchu. L'Américain le secoua doucement avant de le resserrer fortement contre lui.

Duo : Non chut ne dis pas ça…

Quatre : *sanglot* Je n'en peux plus… Je suis … fatigué … Je … veux … en … finir…

            Ces larmes se tarirent et épuisé Quatre s'endormit sur l'épaule de son ami. 

***************************************************************************

(À suivre)

Fred : Nan désolé ce n'est pas une blague, je tenais à finir ce chapitre sur ce moment, c'est vrai que ce chapitre est court avec une fin plutôt …

Duo : Triste

Wuffei : Cruelle

Trowa : Epouvantable

Heero : Désastreuse

Quatre : Terriblement horrible

Fred : ^___^ 

Mébae : HEY ! Pourquoi ?! C'est pô justeuh !!! C'est quand que je suis avec Quatrounet moi !!

Fred : ^_^ na na na je spoile pas, en plus j'hésite maintenant à vous mettre tout els deux … ché p

Mébae & Quatre : T__________T on l'a tue !

Fred : gloups reveiw please.  

Chtites notes :

(1)

Fred *prenant un air étonné* : Pourquoi tant de haine.

Quatre&Mébae *dans un grincement de dents* : FREDDDDDDDDDD !!!

Fred : Dé qu ??? *se met une chtite auréole au-dessus de la tête* ^___^

Mébae *se tourne vers Quatre* : On la tue ?!

Quatre : Ouais !

Fred *s'enfuit* : AU SECOURS !!!!!!! Pitié j'suis trop jeune pour mourir et je n'ai toujours pas fini ma fic !!! 

(2)

Fred : ^_______^ je m'éclate.

Quatre : T_T dans un moment pareil !

Fred : Bah quoi justement, je détends l'atmosphère mais t'inquiète Quatrounet :-B ze t'oublie pas nyark nyark nyark

Quatre : v___v piti

Fred : ^^ C'est quoi ça se mange ?

(3) : 

Fred *se fait cogner* : D'accord !!! Je continue je continue. Ralala bande d'ingrats.


	9. Dénoument

Une aide inattendue

Chapitre 9

Auteur : Fred (augerfredoaol.com)

Déclarations : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement enfin bon c'est pas sur que je vous les rend surtout Heero et Quatrounet ! Par contre Mébae c'est mon perso di moa sorti tout droit de ma tite tête ! Donc propriété privée.

Source : Gundam Wing avec rajout d'un perso di moi !

Genre : Alors là euh bah plutôt tranquille et légèrement sadique

Petit bla bla de l'auteur :

Fred : En ce moment je l'avoue je suis longue à écrire, c'est pas de ma faute j'ai plein d'idées pour de nouvelles fics

Duo : Qu'elle commence et qu'elle finit pas

Fred : HEY !!!

Duo : Bah quoi ?! l'innocence incarnée

Fred : -- le pire c'est qu'il a raison mais en plus en ce moment je ne vais pas spécialement bien donc ça me ralenti aussi donc désolé si je suis longue

Quatre : relit le chapitre 8   Mais ça t'empêche pas de continuer à me torturer

Fred : c'est mon pécher mignon.

= brèche temporelle

            Un doux rayon de lune se glissa entre les volets, légèrement écartés l'un de l'autre, venant caresser doucement un visage angélique. Le petit Arabe s'éveilla lentement, étonné par l'obscurité. Il se redressa de façon à se retrouver en position assisse, d'une main il se frotta les yeux pourquoi se sentait-il aussi lasse ? Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi dans le salon qui avait bien pu le mettre ici ? Il eut la réponse en se rendant compte que Duo dormait la tête reposée sur ses bras sur une partie du canapé, le reste du corps par terre. L'américain l'avait veillé … mais pourquoi ? Quatre retrouva peu à peu ses esprits des flashs de la fin d'après-midi lui revenant.

            Le petit Arabe se leva doucement, posant sa couverture sur Duo pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Vu le nombre de serviettes qui séchaient tout le monde était rentré. Quatre sortit silencieusement de l'appart'. Il alla se promener le long de la plage finalement il arriva à une falaise. Il s'approcha du bord, à une petite trentaine de mètres en dessous de lui, quelques rochers brillaient, les rayons de la lune se réfléchissant sur l'écume déposée par les vagues. L'Arabe releva la tête en fermant les yeux face au vent.

Quelques temps avant

            Après quelques heures passées à la plage, Mébae réussit à convaincre tout le monde pour aller en boîte le soir. En arrivant dans l'appartement, Duo se releva disant que Quatre s'était endormi sur le canapé, la journée l'ayant épuisée. Wuffei, Trowa et Mébae allèrent se changer, Heero ayant décidé de rester avec son amant et Daisuke attendant dans l'entrée. Mébae sortit de sa chambre ayant préalablement enfilée sa robe décontract rouge, son cœur se serra quand elle passa près de Quatre endormis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tout les quatre en boîte de nuit.[1] Ils s'installèrent à une table parlant tranquillement et sirotant leurs boissons préalablement commandées. La jeune fille ayant du mal à rester impassible en passant à Quatre. Une musique entraînante envahit toute la pièce, Mébae eut un grand sourire et elle lança un regard malicieux à Daisuke. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille se déhanchait sur la piste, son ami non loin d'elle.  

            Trowa était un peu stressé, voilà qu'il se retrouvait en tête à tête à son Chinois qui plus est en boîte. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se mit à entamer une discussion tranquille essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa nervosité. C'est alors qu'un slow se fit entendre à travers la pièce. Le Français se leva tendant la main à Wuffei.

T- Tu viens ?

            A sa grande surprise, le Chinois accepta sans trop rechigner. Le grand brun l'emmena sur la piste et lui enlaça doucement la taille. Wuffei rougit légèrement et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun rapprochant leurs deux corps. Non loin, Mébae était collé à Daisuke. Celui-ci s'éloigna très légèrement et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Il pencha doucement vers Mébae. Celle-ci ferma les yeux quand des flashs du petit Arabe lui revinrent en tête. Il ouvrit grand les yeux se séparant de son ami, celui-ci surprit lui lança un regard étonné. Elle lui prit la main et sortit en le traînant derrière elle.

D- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

M- Désolé Daisuke, mais je crois que nous sommes en train de faire une bêtise. Je t'aime beaucoup mais je pense que je te considère plus comme un grand frère et comme mon meilleur ami.

            Elle baissa légèrement les yeux, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

D- C'est bon je comprends ce que tu viens de dire m'a remis les idées en place. Tu dois avoir raison, mais quelque chose te traquasse, qu'y a-t-il ?

M- Je ne sais pas vraiment, tout à l'heure j'ai repoussé Quatre mais depuis je ne cesse de penser à lui.

D- Pourquoi l'as-tu repouss ? Tu sembles beaucoup l'aimer, tu as l'air plutôt proche de lui.

M- C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas, depuis que Yuka m'a rejeté je me suis fait la promesse de ne plus jamais sortir avec un pilote Gundam. elle frissonna légèrement Je ne veux plus jamais autant souffrir.

D- Mébae, Yuka est Yuka, Quatre est Quatre. Il semble vraiment tenir à toi, Yuka a toujours été frivole, je pense que tu es mal tombée, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois exclure tous les pilotes de ta vie sentimentale. Ce petit blond a l'air adorable.

M- Il est vrai que Quatre est super gentil, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. elle rie Sauf si celle-ci fait du mal à ses amis ou à moi…

D- Tu vois, alors n'attends plus, tu as le droit d'être heureuse, je suis sûr qu'il prendra bien soin de toi. Allez ouste.

            Le jeune homme la poussa légèrement. Mébae ravala ses larmes et remercia très chaleureusement son ami. Puis elle s'élança en direction de leur appart'.

            Pendant ce temps, Trowa était aux anges, il se sentait fiévreux, il allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre. Il plongea son regard dans celui-ci onyx qui était fixé sur lui. Il se pencha doucement et murmura avec une douceur infinie à l'oreille de son compagnon :

T- Je t'aime.

            Le Chinois resta interdit quelques instants alors que le grand brun se tendait légèrement nerveux, avait-il bien fait que lui avoué ses sentiments ? Et si Wuffei le repoussait ? Le fier représentant de la dynastie Chang sentant la nervosité de son ami, se bouina contre lui leurs deux corps s'emboîtant parfaitement.

W- Moi aussi.

            Ces derniers mots soulagèrent totalement le brun, il sourit doucement élançant encore plus son nouvel amant.

            Non loin d'ici, une robe rouge flottait au vent, sa propriétaire piquant le sprint de sa vie, l'amour que venait de lui faire découvrir son ami lui donnant des ailes. Alors qu'elle fonçait, elle passa près d'une falaise, à ce moment quelque chose attira son regard. Une jeune personne se tenait à 1mètre du bord de la falaise, dos à Mébae. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à voir qui s'était, elle s'approcha, le garçon tournant la tête vers elle. La lune donna à un air angélique au jeune homme. Le cœur de Mébae fit un bond dans sa poitrine, qu'il était beau comme ça, le vent faisait volé sa chemise et quelques mèches autour de son visage, la lune éclairant délicieusement celui-ci.

            Quatre fut étonné de la voir comme ça, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, la respiration saccadée, les joues aussi rouge que sa robe. Il finit quelques pas s'éloignant du bord de la falaise. Des larmes se mirent à dévaler le long des joues de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se précipita sur lui passant ses bras autour du cou du petit Arabe.

M- Je suis désolée … Quatre. J'avais … tellement peur d'être … à nouveau blessée que je t'ai repoussée. Snif, je ne … voulais pas, Daisuke n'est qu'un ami. C'est toi que j'aime, rien que toi, seulement toi. JE T'AIME finit-elle en sanglotant

            Le petit blondinet ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise, il n'en revenait pas ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il espérait entendre ses mots. Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille puis de sa main libre, il releva doucement le menton de la jeune fille et essuya ses larmes.

Q- Moi aussi. Je t'aime tellement Mébae.

            Il ferma les yeux et se pencha vers la jeune fille. Seule la lune fut témoin de leur premier vrai baiser.

Fred- VICTOIRE ! J'ai enfin réussit à faire ce chapitre -- depuis le temps que je devais le faire. Voilà à présent il me reste plus que la Séquelle à faire. Please dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

[1] Pour ceux qui suivent pas, y a Daisuke, Mébae, Wuffy et Trowa car Duo est resté veiller sur Quatre et Heero ne peut pas se séparer trop longtemps de son chéri.


	10. Fin

Une aide inattendue

Chapitre 10

Auteur : Fred )

Déclarations : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement enfin bon c'est pas sur que je vous les rend surtout Heero et Quatrounet ! Par contre Mébae c'est mon perso di moa sorti tout droit de ma tite tête ! Donc propriété privée.

Source : Gundam Wing avec rajout d'un perso di moi !

Genre : Alors là euh bah plutôt tranquille et légèrement sadique

Petit bla bla de l'auteur :

En voilà le dernier chapitre désolé d'avoir été si longue mais j'avais plus du tout d'inspiration donc je remercie à nouveau Kyralya qui m'a aidée à finir cette fic

C'est à l'aube que le jeune natté s'éveilla doucement. Les yeux fermés, un manque inexplicable s'empara de lui. Ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement, c'est alors qu'il regarda l'absence de son ami. Duo se redressa aussi rapidement qu'il put, il jeta un regard affolé autour de lui. Le salon était totalement vide, la panique s'empara de lui lorsqu'il se rappela le regard vide que Quatre lui avait lancé dans la soirée. Affolé, il ouvrit dans la volée la porte de chambre du petit Arabe, le lit n'était même pas défait. Des larmes vinrent alors dévalées le long des joues de l'Américain, il essaya de réfléchir mais son cerveau était totalement centré sur la douleur de son cœur. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami.

Finalement, ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à sa chambre où Heero s'était endormi torse nu les couvertures jusqu'à la taille. Duo fit quelques derniers pas secoués par les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge. Le Japonais s'éveilla difficilement, ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts qu'il recevait un corps tremblotant contre son torse. [1] Duo lui passa les bras autour de la taille tout en continuant à pleurer. Heero emprisonna tout de suite son amant dans une douce étreinte, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main.

Heero : Chut, calme-toi. Dis-moi ce qui se passe Tenshi…

Duo : C'est … Quatre, il est parti !! Il est nulle part dans l'appart' ! … J'ai si peur qu'il … fasse une bêtise. Il était si triste hier soir !

Duo resserra un peu plus sa prise sur son Japonais se calmant peu à peu sous les caresses du jeune homme.

Heero : Ne t'inquiètes pas il est sûrement allé faire un tour. Lorsqu'il reviendra nous irons lui parler. Chut allez calme-toi je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, je t'aime tant.

Duo se calma peu à peu alors qu'Heero essuyait doucement son visage du pouce. Il finit par se laisser aller contre ce torse protecteur murmurant avant de se rendormir un doux « moi aussi » qui fit sourire Heero.

Pendant ce temps non loin de là, un couple s'éveilla doucement sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Mébae ouvrit lentement les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche devant le lever de soleil. Quatre sourit en voyant le visage de la jeune fille émerveillée. Il la serra un peu plus contre son torse. Finalement, ils s'étaient endormis enlacés sur l'herbe de la falaise.

Mébae : C'est vraiment magnifique.

Quatre : Oui mais pas autant que toi…

La jeune fille rougit furieusement et se tourna vers le petit Arabe.

Mébae : Non mais t'as fini de dire de telles bêtises !

Quatre sourit doucement et captura les lèvres de la petite Français dans un doux baiser.

Quatre : Je t'aime tant.

Mébae : Moi aussi, plus jamais je ne te ferais du mal je m'en veux tellement.

Quatre : C'est rien tu es pardonné depuis longtemps.

Nos deux amis restèrent encore quelques temps à regarder la mer avant de se lever pour rejoindre leur appart'.

De leur côté, Trowa et Wuffei avait passé la soirée à danser. Depuis leur baiser rien n'avait pu les séparer. Pas même cette bande de loubards qui étaient venus les aborder à la sortie de la boîte. Les 2pilotes s'étaient battu tout en se tenant la main, aidant l'autre lorsque celui-ci était en difficulté. Les survivants avaient rapidement déguerpis. Le nouveau couple avait traîné toute la nuit sur la plage profitant tout simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement en même temps que Quatre et Mébae. A peine étaient-ils entré qu'ils furent accueillir par le cri joyeux de Duo qui se précipitait vers eux. Heero quand à lui affichait un léger sourire montrant sa joie de voir ces couples enfin formés.

Bien sûr la guerre n'était pas finie mais leur amitié et leur amour leur permettront de surmonter tous les obstacles. Une chose était sûre … Yuka allait souffrir et la paix ne tarderait pas mais ceci est une autre histoire.

OWARI

Et voilà une autre fic de terminer - Je sais c'est plutôt rapide mais je suis plutôt fière

Alors qu'est-ce vous en pensez ?

Chtites notes : 

[1] Spécial dédicace à Kyralya


End file.
